


Die Meute (Staffel 2) (alt)

by Am17 (am17usb)



Series: Die Meute [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17





	1. Die geheime Macht

Im Hafen von Los Angel war die Hölle los. Das LAPD und die Örtliche Hafenpolizei hatten einen Lagerhauskomplex umstellt, da man Informationen hatte, das dort eine Gruppe Waffenhändler ihr Quartier aufgeschlagen hatten. Der Polizeichef von L.A. Und der zuständige Staatsanwalt hatten beschlossen die Waffenhändler hoch zu nehmen.

So kam es, das mehrere dutzend Polizisten vom den Komplex herum stranden und alle möglichen flucht Routen abzusichern.

Man wartete nur noch darauf, das alle SWAT-Teams auf Position waren und man das OK des Captains. Dieser sprach noch ein mal mit dem Polizeichef.

„Sir, wir haben alles umstellt.“ 

„Wann stürmen sie?“ 

„In wenigen Minuten.“

„Warten sie noch, ein Team des FBI´s übernimmt die Stürmung. Sie haben den Befehl, nur zu sichern.“

„Sir, warum übernimmt das FBI?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wurde vorhin von denen Angerufen und die haben gesagt, sie würden ein Team schicken.“

„Bis den ihr HRT-Team da ist, können Stunden vergehen. Wir sollten jetzt zuschlagen.“

„Sie warten auf das FBI. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

„Ja, Sir.“ Wütend legte er Captain das Telefon beiseite und griff zu einem Funkgerät.

„Alle Man halten ihre Position. Wir warten auf das FBI.“ meldete er.

Mit seinem Fernglas beobachtete Captain Hoerly wie seine Männer in Warteposition gingen. Es regte ihn auf, das SEIN Einsatz in letzter Minute von jemand anderem Übernommen wurde, auch wenn es FBI das recht dazu hatte, fand er es nicht richtig. Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, das er nicht mitbekam, wie sich zwei Chevrolet Suburban der neusten Generation ihm näherten. Erst das zuschlagen von Türen lies ihn sich umdrehen. Neben den beiden Schwarzen Wagen, standen nun neun in Personen in voller Kampf Montur und eine Frau, die ihren Helm und die Sturmmaske nicht auf hatte.

 

„Sie sind Captain Hoerly?“  fragte die Frau ihn.

„Ja der bin ich. Und sie sind wenn ich Fragen darf?“

„Sicher dürfen sie Fragen. ICH bin Special Agent Ludmiller Green vom FBI. Ich soll mit meinem Team die Stürmung über nehmen.“ bei dem letzten Teil zeigte sie mit dem Daumen über ihre Schulter auf die Personen hinter ihr.

„Ah ja. Schon zu wissen mit wem man es zu tun hat. Wenn sie mir folgen, bringe ich sie zum Kommandoposten. Da können sie sich einen Überblick verschaffen.“ sprach Hoerly.

„Gehen sie vor. Ich muss gerade noch etwas mit meinem Team regeln.“

„Aber sicher doch.“

 

Als der Captain außer Hörweite war wand sich Ludmiller an ihr Team.

„Also, Schockgranaten und Intars. Scharfe Munition nur auf Befehl. Feldwebel sie und unsere Frau Ufftz kommen über das Dach. Der Leutnant geht mit mir. Oberleutnant Dege sie und ihr Team gen von Links und Rechts rein. Leutnant wir gehen durch die Mitte. Alles verstanden?“

Neunfaches Kopfnicken gab ihr die Antwort.

„Dann los.“

Die Teams Teilten sich auf und ging in Position. Der Feldwebel ging zum Wagen und holte zweitaschen aus dem Kofferraum. Eine warf er der Ufftz zu.

„Deine Kannst du wohl selber trage oder?“

Sie streckte ihm als Antwort nur die Zunge raus und schulterte die Tasche.

Zusammen gingen sie zu einem Officer.

„Wo ist den die nächste Leiter aufs Dach?“ fragte er ihn.

„Sehen sie da vorne das Swat-Team. Hinter dieser Ecke ist eine Leiter die aufs Dach führt.“

„Danke.“ antwortete sie und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg zur Leiter.

 

Dort angekommen sahen sie was es mit der Leiter auf sich hatte. Sie sah aus, als hätte man sie Jahre lang nicht mehr benutzt, denn sie war in einem sehr schlechten zustand. Unter anderem war sie fast komplett mit Rost überzogen.

„Warum sollten wir zwei noch einmal gleich aufs Dach?“ fragte sie ihren Vorgesetzten.

„Wir sind keine Offiziere, da heißt es befehle befolgen.“ antwortete er mit einem sarkastischen grinsen im Gesicht.

Nach einander machten sie sich dran die Leiter empor zu klettern, immer darauf bedacht, das keine der Sprossen unter ihrem Gewicht zerbrach.

Oben angekommen schnauften sie erst ein mal durch.

„Puh, was für ein Höllenritt, da war die Sache in England nichts dagegen.“

„Du sagst es.“

nach dieser kurzen pause machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Sie holten aus ihren Taschen je ein Seil und banden es an einem Schornstein fest. Als nächstes fischten sie sich Klettergurte aus den Taschen uns zogen sie an.

Während sich die beiden auf dem Dach für das Eindringen fertig machten, gingen die anderen Teams in Position. Ludmiller stand mit einem „Schlüssel“ an der Tür und wartete darauf, das alle Teams grünes Licht gaben.

 

Captain Hoerly stand am Kommandoposten und sah sich alles an. Er wusste, das es beim Militär Einheiten gab, die so Operierten,wie das FBI-Team es hier machte, aber vom FBI wusste er es nicht. Erdachte, es wären Ex-Militärs, die nun beim FBI Arbeiteten, nur wusste er nicht, das diese Aktion ihn viel kosten würde.

 

Die beiden auf dem Dach hatten sich mittlerweile in Schale geworfen, sie standen mit ihren Mp-7 am Bein und Wärmebildgeräten neben einem Dachfenster und suchten so den Innern Raum auf Feine ab.

„Habe vier.“ sagte sie.

„Fünf weitere links in der Ecke und einer hockt auf den Klo und ließt Zeitung. Könnte fast der Chef sein.“

Ludmiller, die über Funk mithörte, musste beim letzten Teil schmunzeln, denn ihr Chef war dafür bekannt, das er sich mit der Zeitung im Klo einschloss. Jeder wusste aber, das er das nicht machte um dem lauf der Natur zuflogen sonder um die Zeitung wirklich in Ruhe zu lesen, da dies bei seinem Job sehr schwer war.

„Alle bereit machen um zu Stürmen. Dach, ihr den auf dem Klo. Team 2 und drei ihr die vier alleine stehenden. Sobald alle fest gesetzt sind, werden die Waffen sichergestellt und alle Grünen werden sofort zu unseren Autos gebracht, dann werden die Waffen verladen. Sobald das geschehen ist geht es zum LAX. Alles mit bekommen?“

„Copy that“ bekam sie als Antwort.

„Dach, Auf euer Kommando.“

 

Sie überprüften noch ein mal ihre Seile, ob diese auch wirklich fest waren. Nach dem sie das getan hatten befestigten sie eine kleine Sprengladung an dem Fester, durch das sie eindringen wollten. Die Sprengladung war so Konzipiert, das die Explosivwirkung in dem Fall nach unten ging und nur das Fenster zerstörte. Sie hätten auch das Fenster einschlagen können, nur dann hätten sie einen dritten man gebraucht, damit die beiden gleichzeitig durch das Fenster sich abseilen hätten können. So standen sie auf dem Fensterrand, mit dem Zünder in der Hand.

„Feuer in der Stellung!“ sagte er leise und betätigte den Zünder.

Mit einem leisen Plopp ging die Sprengladung hoch, kurz darauf fiel das in tausend Stücke zerbrochene Fenster auf den Boden wo es Klirrend landete. Fast gleichzeitig mit dem aufschlagen der Fensterstücke sprangen die beiden in das nun offene Fenster. 

„Go!“ gaben sie über Funk durch, als sie unten waren.

Die anderen Teams sprengten oder schlugen die Türen auf und Stürmten wie Krebse mit ihrer schweren Artillerie in das Gebäude.

Ludmiller und ihr Kollege Stürmten durch das Lagerhaus und sahen, wie die teams zwei und drei vier Personen die am Boden lagen fesselten.

Sie wollten gerade um die Nächste Ecke biegen, als sie von einem Kugelhagel empfangen wurden. Eine Kugel traf Ludmiller mitten in die Brust, wo durch sie nach hinten umfiel.

„Eins am Boden!“ reif Nummer zwei.

„Hier vier. Wo seid ihr?“ kam es über Funk.

„Ostteil, an der Kreuzung wo es zur den Büros geht. Stehen unter Feuer. Schätze MP5 und ein M16.“

„Verstanden. ETA 90.“

Es war wieder ruhig auf dem Funkkanal.

'Neunzig Sekunden, natoll.' dachte er hinter der Kiste hinter der er sich vor dem Beschuss versteckte.

Sie nahm das Magazin aus ihrer UMP um zu überprüfen wie viel Kugeln noch im Magazin waren. Zum anderem tat sie dies um sich Geistig wieder auf 100 Prozent zu bringen. Schnell hatte sie das Magazin wieder in die UMP gesteckt und durch geladen.

„Nicht mit mir.“ sagte sie halb Laut.

Innerlich zählte sie bis drei und sprang dann aus seiner Deckung in den Gang. Sofort wurde auf ihn geschossen. Sie erwiderte das Feuer und rotglühende Kugeln rasten auf die Schützen zu. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht jemanden zu treffen, sie wollte sie nur in ihre Deckung jagen, damit sie an Ludmiller ran kam. Ihre Aktion hatten den gewünschten Erfolg. Die Schützen hatten sich hinter die nächste Weggablung zurück gezogen. Mit vier großen stellen war sie bei Ludmiller angekommen. 

„Sind sie noch unter uns?“ war ihre erste Frage.

„Denke schon, die Kugel steckt in der Weste.“ bekam sie als Antwort.

 

Sie blickte auf Ludmiller hinunter und sah an ihrem Gesicht, das sie Schmerzen haben musste, aber das konnte man auch immer noch später überprüfen. Erstmal mussten sie aus der Schussbahn.

„Kommen sie ich helfe ihnen auf.“ sagte sie und reichte Ludmiller die Hand mit der anderen hielt sie ihre UMP und zielte noch immer auf die Ecke hinter der die Schützen saßen.

Ludmiller hatte es geschafft aufzustehen und stand nun gestützt von ihrer Kollegien im Gang, als einer der Schützen um die Ecke lugte und zwei schöne einfache Ziele vorfand. Er fackelte nicht lange und fing wieder an zu feuern.

„Scheiße.“ kam es von Ludmiller, die ihre Pistole zog und zurück feuerte, während die beiden in die nächste Deckung hechteten.

„Wo bleib die Verstärkung?“ fragte Ludmiller und wechselte das Magazin ihrer Pistole.

Ihre Kollegin kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, denn ein kleiner länglicher Zylinder flog an ihnen vorbei auf die feindlichen Schützen zu. Instinktiv warfen sich die beiden Frauen auf den Boden und warteten auf den Knall. Dieser folgte auch Sekunden später als greller Lichtblitz.

Ein Tippen auf ihrer Schulter lies Ludmiller ihren Kopf zur Seite drehen, dort standen zwei ihrer Kollegen uns vier weitere waren bei den Schützen um diese mit Handschellen zu versehen.

„Demnächst warnt ihr uns, bevor ihr ne Granate werft.“

„Wenn wir dran denken.“ bekam sie mit einem dickem Grinsen als Antwort.

„Status?“ verlangte sie als sie stand.

„Alle Personen, festgenommen. Sie werden Gerade ins die Wagen gebracht.“

„Abfahrt.“ sagte Ludmiller und sah auf ihre Uhr und drückte einen Knopf. 

'Missionszeit 3:12 wir werden besser.' dachte sie als sie das Gebäude durch die Tür durch die sie es betreten hatte verließ.

 

Draußen wartete schon Captain Hoerly auf sie.

„Agent Green. Sie waren schnell. Sie wurden angeschossen!“ sagte er laut, als er das Loch auf der Vorderseite ihrer Einsatzweste sah.

„Nein, die Kugel steckt in der Weste, mir geht es gut, wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden.“

Der Captain wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Ludmiller ignorierte ihn einfach und ging zu ihrem Wagen.

„Agent, sie können nicht einfach so verschwinden, wir brauchen sie für die Nachbesprechung, außer dem wollen meine Leute die Gefangenen befragen!“ rief er ihr hinter her, doch Ludmiller ignorierte ihn weiter hin und schloss die Fahrertür.

„Abfahrt.“ sagte sie und gab Gas.

Mit eingeschaltetem Blaulicht und Sirene, jagten die zwei SUV´s durch die Straßen von L.A. Richtung Flughafen. Sie fuhren nicht zum Haupteingang sondern zu einem der Diensteingänge. Dort zeigten sie ihre Ausweise vor und wurden auch sofort durch gelassen. Sie fuhren zu einem Hanger, bei dem das Tor ein Stück geöffnet war. Es war gerade so viel Platz, das die beiden Wagen hindurch passten. Im Hanger selbst, stand ein Airbus A320 um den mehrere bewaffnete Personen standen. Ludmiller hielt den Wagen an einem provisorischem Tisch uns stieg aus.

„Jungs und Mädels ich habe Arbeit für euch. Die gefangenen kommen in die Zellen, die Kisten kommen in den Laderaum zusammen mit den Autos. Pfeifer, sagen sie Preskofskie er soll alles zum Abflug vorbereiten und beim Tower die Starterlaubnis Einholen. Ich will spätestens in einer dreiviertel Stunde hier weg sein.“

 

Die angesprochenen machten sich sofort an  die Arbeit. Am Heck des Flugzeuges öffnete sich eine Klappe und eine Rampe wurde hinunter gelassen. Zwei Männer setzten sich in die Autos und fuhren diese die Rampe hinauf, während vier andere die Gefangenen in die Maschine trugen.

Ludmiller zog unter dessen ihre Einsatzweste aus und legte sie auf den Tisch neben ihr. Sie öffnete eine Tasche die an ihrem Gürtel befestigt war und holte den Inhalt heraus. Es war ein Multi-Tool. Sie öffnete es um die Zange zu benutzen. Mit dieser Pulte sie ein wenig im Stoff der Weste herum, bis sie die Kugel fand. 

„Blödes Ding.“ sprach sie zu der Kugel und steckte sie in ihre Hosentasche.

„Ma´am, wir können los.“ sprach sie jemand an.

„Ich komme.“

Alle anwesenden Personen steigen in das Flugzeug, das kurz darauf aus den mittlerweile weit geöffneten Hangertoren rollte. Im Hanger sah es so aus, als ob nie jemand hier gewesen sei.

 

Derweil war Captain Hoerly noch immer am Ort des Geschehens. Seine Männer waren dabei, das Lagerhaus auf Spuren zu unter suchen, als ein Auto angefahren kam und hielt. Vier Personen steigen aus und gingen auf einen Officer zu. Sie fragten ihn etwas und kamen dann auf Hoerly zu.

„Captain Hoerly Agent Writh, FBI.“

„Ihre Kollegen sind seit einer halben Stunde weg. Wenn sie die suchen sollten.“

„Welche Kollegen? Mir wurde nicht gesagt, das ein anderes Team hier sein würde.“

„Doch, Agent Green und ihr Team waren hier. Sie haben auch den Zugriff übernommen und sind danach mit allem drum und dran wieder gefahren.“

„Wir haben keinen Agent Green beim FBI hier in L.A. In San Francisco gibt es einen Agent Green er leitet das dortige Büro.“

„Sie hat sich als Special Agent Ludmiller Green vorgestellt.“

„Captain, wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich muss meinen Chef Anrufen.“

Mit diesen Worten ging Agent Writh ein paar Schritte weiter weg.

 

Fort Meade, Maryland

 

Im Hauptquartier der NSA war die Hölle los, nach dem man eine Meldung erhalten hatte, nach dem die Gruppe von Waffenhändlern, die man in L.A. Aufgespürt hatte von Unbekannten in Gewahrsam genommen wurden. Man wusste bis jetzt nicht wer es war, man wusste nur das die angeblichen FBI Agenten keine waren.

So kam es das im Büro des Leiter der NSA Mitarbeiter des Pentagons stand..

„Major Davis, ich muss ihnen mitteilen, das die Waffenhändler die wir für sie beobachten sollten verschwunden sind. Sie wurden von Unbekannten entführt. Eine später hob eine Maschine vom LAX ab. Die Maschine ist uns aufgefallen, weil sie von bewaffneten Personen bewacht wurde. Zwei Autos die zu der Beschreibung passen die wir haben fuhren in den Hangar, bevor die Maschine stattete. Die Agenten die den Hangar beobachtete, meldeten das Niemand den Hangar verlassen hatte nach dem die Fahrzeuge dort waren. Nach dem die Maschine den Hanger verlassen hat, war niemand mehr dort.“

„Sind sie sich sicher, das die gesuchten Personen in dem Flieger sind?“

„Nicht mit Sicherheit.“

„Nach dem was ich hier sehe, kann passt das nicht. Der Flieger war eine Geschäftsmaschine eine Privatmannes.“

„Verstanden Sir, wir suchen im L.A. Weiter.“

 

Zwei Stunden später

 

„Sie waren doch in dem Flieger?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Festnehmen, egal wo der Flieger landet.“

 

Sechzehn Stunden, Flughafen Frankfurt, Frankfurt am Main

 

Ein Team der NSA war in Stellung gegangen, da die Gesuchte Maschine in wenigen Minuten landen würde. Man hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, das die Maschine nach der Landung sofort in einen abgelegenen Hangar gebracht werden sollte. An diesem Hanger stand nun ein zwanzig Kopf großes Eingriffsteam der NSA-Abteilung Europa.

Der Leiter des Team schaute auf seine Uhr. 16.43 die Maschine war vor wenigen Minuten gelandet. Langsam vernahm er das Geräusch von Flugzeug Treibwerken.

Zehn Minuten später stand der Flieger im Hanger.

„Zugriff.“

 

Das Team der NSA stürmte in den Hanger.

„Hände hoch!“ brüllten sie die Personen vor ihnen an.

Vier von ihnen zogen Waffen und zielten auf die Beamten.

„Waffen runter!“ befahl der Anführer des Eingreiftrupps.

Keiner zuckte auch nur mit der Wimper. Es herrschte eine unheimliche Stille. Es brauchte nur jemand eine Falsche Bewegung zumachen und das hier würde in einem Blutbad enden.

Das Geräusch von  Kampfstiefeln auf dem Boden des Hangers durch brach diese Stille. Ein Mann in Flecktarn der Bundeswehr mit einem Schwarzen Barett auf dem Kopf stand hinter dem Team der NSA.

„Ich würde ihnen empfehlen die Waffen zu senken, sonst wird es hier ganz schnell sehr ungemütlich für sie.“ sprach der Mann.

Der führende Agent fand diese Aufforderung einfach lächerlich und Antwortete.

„Mister, wer auch immer sie sind, sie sind ebenfalls verhaftet. Gehen sie langsam zum Rest.“

„Ich hatte sie ja gewarnt, aber da sie nicht hören wollen...“ sagte der Mann in einem der erahnen lies was jetzt passieren würde.

„...aber wer nicht hören will muss halt fühlen.“

In genau dem Moment stürmten schwer bewaffnete Soldaten den Hanger und umstellten das Eingreifteam.

 

„Meine Herren. Sie sind festgenommen. Hier mit sind sie gefangene der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Anschuldigung: Unerlaubte Festnahme auf deutschem Boden und Angriff auf eine Einheit der Bundeswehr. Abführen.“

Mit geschockten Gesichter legten die Amerikaner ihre Waffen nieder und liesen sich von den Feldjägern Handschellen anlegen und abführe.

„Oberstleutnant Spinofa, ich soll ihnen und ihren Teams ausrichten sie haben ab heute für vier Tage Urlaub.“

„Danke, Major. Bringen sie die tust Mitglieder  in die Kaserne. Ebenso die Stabwaffen und Zats, in den Kisten.“

 

Drei Tage später, Amerikanische Botschaft, Berlin

 

„Herr Botschafter hier ist ein Schreiben für sie gekommen.“

Mit einer Geste deutete der Botschafter dem Mann an das Schreiben auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Nein, Mister Präsident bis jetzt weiß ich noch nicht was mit den Agenten ist...Ja ich werde sie Informieren sobald ich etwas neues weiß...aufwieder hören.“

Der Botschafter legte das Telefon beiseite und nahm das neue Schreiben in die Hand. Es war ein schreiben der Staatsanwaltschaft. 

„Was 2 Jahre!“

„Miller geben sie mir eine Leitung nach Washington, das Weiße Haus.“


	2. S02XE02: Abtrünig

Deutschland, Berlin

 

Im Sky-Hotel, war an diesem Abend die Hölle los. Im größten Festsaal, war eine riesige Menschen Menge anwesend. In den Saal passten was mehr als dreitausend Gäste. Am heutigen Abend war der Saal zu zwei Drittel gefüllt. Freuen in Abendkleidern, Männer ins schicken Anzügen waren dort vertreten, aber einen Großteil der Anwesenden hatte alle da gleiche an. Es waren die Ausgehuniformen des Deutschen Heeres und der Luftwaffe. Dazu kamen dann noch die Gegenstücke der Briten und der Amerikaner, wo bei bei denen auch mehrere Marines anwesend waren. Sie waren an diesem Abend gekommen um die gute Zusammenarbeit der Militärs zu feiern.

Unter ihnen war auch eine Abordnung des Bataillon Spezielle Operation. 

Angeführt wurde diese kleine Gruppe von Brigade General Alexander Dudmars, neben ihm standen der Rest des ehemaligen Teams M-1, jetzt bekannt unter Foxtrot Two November. Doch seit wenigen Tagen bestand das Team nur noch aus drei Mitgliedern. Rebecca Dietrich hatte man nach Atlantis versetzt, weil man dort fähige Piloten brauchte.

„Ich hasse es!“ fluchte Cindy kaum hörbar und zupfte an ihrem geliehenen Abendkleid.

„Genies es, solang es noch geht,“ flüsterte Laura ihr zu „Denn wann kannst du den mal schon mal auf so eine Feier und bekommst alles um sonst sogar das Kleid.“

„Das ist es ja, ich wollte nicht hier hin und ich mag keine so eleganten Kleider. Ich wäre lieber in Uniform hier auf getaucht.“ kam es von Cindy zurück, die noch immer an ihrem Kleid zupfte.

„hier wird nicht gemeckert, sonder gelächelt. Verstanden?“ mischte sich nun der General ein, wo bei er das letzte Wort mehr als Witz meinte.

Die Beiden Damen nickten und mischten sich unter das Volk. Der General wollte es ihnen nachmachen, als mehrere Politiker auf ihn zukamen.

'Das kann ja heiter werden.' dachte er, denn diese Politiker gehörten zu einer Gruppe von Personen die Gerne gewusst hätten wo für Milliarden heimlich aus den Staatskassen in ein Projekt seiner umgeleitet wurden.

„General Dudmars,schon sie hier zu sehen.“ sagte Herr Aqua, einer der Rädelsführer dieser Gruppe.

„Die Freude ist ganz meiner Seits.“ antwortete Alex gespielt Freundlich.

„Wie geht es ihnen denn heute so und wie geht es ihren Männern?“ 

So etwas scheinheiliges hatte Alex schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er wusste, das der Mann vor ihm viel Einfluss hatte, doch das war ihm egal, ihn nervte dieser Type mit seiner Art einfach.

„Warum sparen wir uns den Smaltalk einfach und kommen zur Sache. Meine Antwort lautet noch immer NEIN. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden ich habe wichtigeres zu tun.“

Ohne sich zu verabschieden drehte Alex ihnen den Rücken zu und verschwand in der Menge. Zurück ließ er eine Sichtlich Wütende Gruppe von Menschen.

 

Sein nächster Weg führte ihn zur kleinen Baar des Saales, wo er sich auf einen Freiern Hocker setzte.

„Ich Bier.“ sprach er um Barkeeper.

Dieser nickte ihn als Zeichen, das er verstanden hatte zu und ging das Bier holen. Kurz drauf er schien er mit einem Glas voll mit der Brauen Saft in der Hand bei Alex und stellte das Glas ab. Alex nickte ihm zu und nahm einen großen Schluck des Getränkes.

„Sie haben sich ja nicht verändert Oberst...“ sprach der man neben ihm.

 

USA, Washington, Pentagon zur Selben Zeit

 

Im Pentagon herrschte das pure Chaos. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte General O´Neill die Mitteilung bekommen, das aus der Werft in Alaska ein Raumschiff gestohlen wurde und das auch noch von seinem Kommandanten. Seit er diese Meldung bekommen hatte machte er alle seine Mitarbeiter verrückt.

„Simmons, nehmen sie Kontakt zur Apollo auf, sie soll versuchen...“ fing O`Neill an, als ein weitere Airmen den Raum betrat. „Milano, rufen sie die Generäle zusammen es ist wichtig.“

Wenige Räume vom Büro des Generals entfernt arbeitetet Rund zwanzig Soldaten und Zivilmitarbeiter dran die HMS Nelson das neueste Schiff der 303er Klasse aufzuspüren. Man wusste, das die Nelson noch nicht in den Hyperraum gesprungen war, denn man hatte Sensoren die einen derartigen Energieanstieg sofort Regestrierten hätten. Mehrere der Personen Glaubten, das sich der Kommandant sich samt des Schiffes hinter einem der Planeten versteckte und wartete, bis er gänzlich im Planetenschatten war und somit für die Sensoren nicht mehr auf zu spüren war.

Doch anscheinend hatte man sich geirrt, denn in der nähe des Mondes öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster und ein Schiff tauchte Kurz auf den Sensoren auf.

„Melden sie dem General, das Schiff ist gesprungen. Kurz 126,45 zu 56,1.“

 

Kurz drauf stürmte ein Wütender General durch das Pentagon, gefolgt von mehrere Soldaten, auf den Weg zum Besprechungsraum. Mit Schwung öffnete der General die Tür, es sah aber mehr danach aus, als ob er sie auf geschlagen hätte.

Im Raum herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung. Die rund fünfzehn Offiziere die um den Runden Eichentisch saßen machten alle ein Gesicht wie Siebentage Regen. Nur der Britische General übertrumpfte alles.

„Wo ist General Heine?“ fragte O´Neill.

„Sir, der General ist krank und ist in Deutschland und seinen Vertreter sollte erst Morgen kommen.“ kam es von einem Captain hinter O´Neill.

„Rufen sie General Dudmars an und sagen sie ihm ich will eine Videoleitung und zwar Pronto.“

 

Sky-Hotel, Berlin

 

„Wenn das nicht mal Gunnery Sergeant Mike Hernandez ist. Wie geht’s dir alter Knabe?“ fragte Alex und drehte sich zu dem Mann neben ihm an.

„Erstens heißt es jetzt Sergeant Major und zweitens wer von uns ist hier alt? So viel ich weiß bist du “nur“ vier Tage jünger als ich.“ antwortete Hernandez breit grinsend.

Alex sah zum Barkeeper, der ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand, zeigte erst auf sein Bier und dann auf Hernandez. Kurz darauf kam er mit einem weiterem Bier für Mike an.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?“ fragte Hernandez ihn.

„Ich bin mit einer kleinen Abordnung meines Stabes hier um die Besten der Besten, der Bundeswehr zu Repräsentieren. Offiziell. Inoffiziell sind wir hier um Eindruck zu Schinden und uns zu entspannen.“

Doch Mike hörte ihm nicht mehr zu, denn er hatte ein Frau in einem Rücken freiem enganliegendem blauen Kleid erblickt. Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Freund um.

„Hast du die gesehen?“ fragte er ihn und zeigte auf die Frau.

„Du solltest besser die Finger von ihr lassen...“ doch Hernandez war schon auf dem weg zu ihr.

 

Der General konnte ihm nur noch hinterherschauen. Doch er konnte nicht sehen, was bei den beiden vorging, denn ein Mann stellte sich vor ihn.

„General Alexander Dudmars?“ fragte der Mann.

„Wer will das wissen?“ blaffte Alex ein wenig versäuert zurück.

„Sir, ich bin Captain Conner, USAF. Ich wurde von General O`Neill beauftragt, sie hier abzuholen und in unsere Botschaft zu bringen. Für eine Viedokonferrenz. Es ist dringend.“

„Ich komme sofort, aber wir fahren in die Wilhelm Straße 8. Von dort werde ich an der Konferenz Teilnehmen, so wie meine Männer.“

„Wie sie meinen Sir. Ich warte vor der Lobby.“ mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Conner vom General.

'Warum musste Heine auch jetzt krank werden?' dachte Alex und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Team. 

Wo die erste Person war wusste er ja schon. Also erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und ging in die Richtung in die kurz zu vor Hernandez verschwunden war. Und wie er es erwartet hatte, stand er neben der Frau und versuchte sie offenbar zu einem Drink zu überreden.

„...und wie wäre es mit einem guten Tropfen Wein?“ fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Las es Mike, die Dame wird vielleicht was mit dir trinken, mehr aber auch nicht,“ unterband Alex die Flirt versuche seines Freundes. „Nicht war Oberstleutnant Spinofa?“

Die Frau drehte sich um und es war wirklich Oberstleutnant Spinofa. Beide so wohl sie als auch der General konnten ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie sahen wie Hernandez der Kiefer runter fiel.

„Ja wohl Herr General. Ich flirte nur mit meiner Besserenhälfte.“

„Dann ist ja gut. Trommel sie die Truppe zusammen. Es gibt Arbeit.“ sprach er und wand sich na Mike. „Hernandez, hast du heute noch etwas vor?“ 

„Eigentlich nicht.“ antwortete der angesprochene.

„Dann kommst du auch mit. Jetzt arbeitest du für mich.“

 

Keine fünf Minuten später stand das gesamte Team plus Eins vor der Lobby des Hotels und wartete auf Captain Conner. Dieser erschien auch recht schnell und führte die fünf zu einem schwarzen Hummer.

„Wir kommen in fünf Minuten am Ziel an.“ sprach der Captain vom Beifahrersitz.

Und wirklich keine fünf Minuten später standen die fünf vor einem mittelgroßen Haus das mehr als nur herunter gekommen war. Mehrere Fenster waren mit Brettern abgedeckt, die Fassade bröckelte schon fast gänzlich ab und das Dach schien mehr als nur undicht.

„Wo sind wir nur hier gelandet? Da war selbst die Party noch unterhaltsamer.“ kam es sarkastisch von Cindy.

Der General führte die Gruppe zur Haustür. Er drückte auf die Klingel und wartete. Es verstrichen mehrere Sekunden, bis man eine Weibliche Stimme durch die Gegensprechanlage hörte.

„Ja bitte?“ fragte die Stimme unfreundlich.

„Hier ist Brigade General Dudmars. 210771D40913. Autorisierung: Schattenläufer.“

Es klickte ein paar mal in der Leitung, bis die Stimme wieder kam.

„Schattenläufer bestätigt. Willkommen im Wespennest, Herr General.“ sagte die Stimme. 

Mit einem leisen Summen öffnete sich die Haustür und die Wartenden traten ein, nur im vor einer weiteren Tür zu stehen. Erneut summen schloss sich die Tür durch die sie gerade gekommen waren wieder. Als diese sich geschlossen hatte ertönte ein Zischen, wie als ob Luft aus einem Luftballon entwich. Hernandez erkannte als erster wo das Geräusch herkam. 

„Das ist eine Luftsachläuse.“ sagte er verblüfft.

„Jup.“ war die knappe Antwort von Alex. 

Er achte einen schritt auf die zweite Tür zu, als diese sich wie von Geisterhand öffnete in dem sie in die Rechte Wand fuhr. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot war mehr als nur verwirrend. Sah das Haus von außen noch so herunter gekommen aus, verbarg es im inneren Hightech pur. Überall standen Computer und Bildschirme. Es gab mehrere Weltkarten auf denen allerhand Sachen Markiert waren. An einer Wand hingen Bilder von auf der ganzen Welt gesuchten Personen.

„Wow.“ kam es einhellig aus den Mündern der Erstaunten.

Alex sah sich kurz um als ob er jemanden suchen würde.

„Ah, da ist er ja.“ nuschelte er und ging auf einen Mann zu, der mit dem Rücken zu der kleinen Gruppe stand und sich über einen Bildschirm beugte.

„Oberst Adama, schön sie wieder zusehen. Lange her.“ sprach Alex den Mann an.

Der angesprochene drehte sich zu um. Jetzt konnte man etwas von seinem Gesicht erkennen. Der Oberst war von seiner Erscheinung her um die Anfang fünfzig.

„Herr General, und so sieht man sich wieder nicht war Lausbub?“

„Natürlich Herr Griskram. Spaß bei Seite, ist die Videoübertragung schon Online?“

„Ich mag zwar alt sein, aber ich bin nicht SO langsam. Raum 101.“

Alex bedankte sich und schüttelte dem Oberst noch kurz die Hand bevor er sich an seine Gruppe wand. 

„Mit kommen.“

Zusammen gingen sie in den ersten Stock und machten sich auf die Kurze Suche nach Raum 101. Manuel fand den Raum als erster und öffnete auch schon die Tür. Ein kurzer Blick in den Raum, lies ihn auf den General warten.

„Sir, ich glaube sie sollten zuerst in den Raum gehen.“ sagte er zögerlich.

Der General sah ihn nur kurz verwirrt an betrat dann aber den Raum um sofort von einem Gigantischen Abbild von General O´Neill empfangen zu werden. Der Bildschirm auf dem man O`Neill sah, war 3 mal 6 Meter Groß und O´Neill stand offen bar direkt vor der Kamera und aß genüsslich ein Stück Kuchen.

Alex räusperte sich kurz und sah wie der General am anderem Ende der Leitung den Kuchenteller abstellte

„Hätten sie sich nicht noch ein wenig Zeit lassen können? Das ist Käsekuchen.“ 

 

So ein Spruch war üblich für den Drei Sterne General der USAF. Auch dieses mal wurde er aber sofort wieder ernst.

„Ich habe sie alle rufen lassen, weil heute … nun ja … der Fall X eingetreten ist. Eins unserer Raumschiffe wurde entführt.“  kam O´Neill sofort auf den Punkt.

Mit dem Ende dieses Satzes brach ein Getuschel auf beiden Seiten der Leitung aus.

„Ein Schiff entführt?“ oder „Wer hat den die Mittel dazu?“

„Sir, soll das ein Schlechter Witz sein?“ fragte ein Französischer General.

„Nein, das ist mein voller Ernst,“ antwortete O´Neill „Vor weniger als zwei Stunden wurde aus unserem Dock in Alaska ein Schlachtkreuzer der 303er Klasse gestohlen.“ erklärte der General.

„Sie meinen doch einen Leichten Kreuzer der 303er Klasse?“ mischte sich ein Russischer Oberst ein.

„Ja, ich kann mich noch nicht an die neue Bezeichnung gewöhnen.“ meinte O´Neill.

 

Was der General meinte war, das man vor kurzem beschlossen hatte die Schiffe der 303er Klasse auch Prometheus-Klasse genant in die Schiffsklasse der leichten Kreuzer ein zu Ordnen, da sie Schiffen der BC-304 Klasse unterlegen waren. Ob wohl viel Personen, vor allem Politiker der Meinung waren man sollte eine Flotte die nur aus Schlachtkreuzern der Deaderlus-Klasse zu Bauen, hatten die meisten Militärs darauf bestanden eine ausgewogene Flotte zu bauen, was hieß auch kleinere Schiffe zu bauen.

 

„Aber wir kommen von Thema ab. Die HMS Nelson wurde von ihrem Kommandanten Colonel James Lester entführt. Wir glauben, das der Colonel in Verbindung zu einer Trust-Zelle in Europa steht. Diese Zelle besteht aus einer Gruppe von Ex-Militärs, die früher für Colonel Harry Maybourn gearbeitet hat. Es ist uns bekannt, das Maybourn Informationen über mehr als nur einen Antiker Planeten hatte. Wir gehen davon aus, das Lester sich auf dem Weg zu einem der Planeten befindet. Ein SG-Team ist schon auf dem Weg um Maybourn zu befragen.“ 

O´Neill machte eine Pause um einen Schluck Wasser zu sich zu nehmen.

„Aber selbst wenn wir die Koordinaten des Planeten hätten, haben wir kein Schiff hier was die Nelson abfangen kann,“ er sah zu Alex. „Oder ist der Prototyp der F-1100 Klasse schon Einsatz bereit General Dudmars?“

 

Alle Gesichter hatten einen hoffenden Blick als sie Alex ansahen. Die F-1100 Klasse oder auch Nebulon-Klasse genant war das neues Projekt Deutschlands und sein Teil an der Verteidigung der Erde. Bei dieser Schiffsklasse handelte es sich im Rund 150 Meter langes, 65 Meter breites und 50 Meter hohes Raumschiff. Von der Form her erinnerte das Schiff ein wenig an die Nebulon-B-Fregatte aus StarWars, nur das die Vordersektion der Teil fehlte der nach unten ging.

„Sir, ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen,das der Prototyp bei einer Explosion vor wenigen Tagen beschädigt wurde und somit sich die Fertigstellung um Monate verzögert. Aber wir sollten vielleicht die Tok´ra oder die Freien Jaffa um Hilfe bitten.“

„Wir werden sehen. O´Neill Ende.“

 

Mit diesen Worten wurde die Videoverbindung unterbrochen. Alle sahen sich schockiert an, denn das war mal was neues. Wann wurde denn schon mal ein Raumschiff der Erde entführt und vor allem von seinem Kommandanten? Der General wand sich an Hernandez.

„Willkommen in meiner Welt. Willst du den Job?“

„Hallo, da fragst du noch? Raumschiffe? Aliens? Wo muss ich unterschreiben?“

Just in dem Moment kam ein Feldwebel mit einem dicken Bündel Papieren in der Hand in den Raum.

„Herr General sie wollten die Erklärung haben?“

„Danke legen sie sie da auf den Tisch.“ meinte Alex und deutete auf den Tisch hinter sich. 

Mit der anderen Hand hielt er einen Stift vor Mikes Gesicht. Dieser nahm den Stift und unterzeichnete die Verschwiegenheitserklärung ohne sie auch nur ansatzweise zu lesen.

„Ich will ja niemanden den Spaß verderben, ABER wie wollen wir und die Nelson wieder holen?“ fragte Manuel.

„Genau, das IOA wird doch niemals unsere Verbündeten Fragen und das nächste Schiff ist wie eben schon gesagt zu weit entfernt.“ meinte Cindy.

„Wie heißt es so schön Privileg des Kapitäns?“ Fragte Alex wissend.

Auf diese Aussage erhielt er nur verwirrte und Fragende Blicke.

„Wenn die Damen mir folgen würden.“ sagte er und machte eine einladende Geste.

Die Gruppe ging wieder runter ins Erdgeschoss auf, dort hin wo eben noch Oberst Adama gestanden hatte. Doch zu aller Überraschung stand dort nicht nur der Oberst sondern auch Oberstleutnant Maria Bayer Kommandantin der 102. Suicide Kings. Sofort salutierte sie vor dem General.

„Sir, wenn sie bereit sind können wir los fliegen. Der Pelikan ist auf getankt und bereit.“ meldete Zackig.

„Dann wollen wir mal.“

Bayer nahm einem dem Helm der vor ihr auf dem Boden lag wieder auf und ging wieder auf die Treppe zu die sie eben hinunter gegangen waren. Oben angekommen wand sie sich nach Recht und ging den Gang entlang. Am Ende des Ganges war eine Stahltür angebracht. Mit Schwung öffnete sie die Tür. Hinter der Tür kam eine weitere Treppe, die weiter nach Oben führte zum vor scheinen. Entschlossen nahm sie immer Zwei Stufen auf ein mal nach oben. Diese Treppe war fast doppelt solang wie die die sie zuerst genommen hatten. Doch auch hier kamen sie recht bald an eine weitere Tür. Auf der Linken Seite war ein Touchscreen au dem ein Zahlenfeld abgebildet war. Queen Tippte eine Reihe von Zahlen ein und die Tür öffnete sich zischend.

Nach dem alle das Dachbetreten hatten sahen sie sich , konnten aber keinen Pelikan entdecken.

„Tarnung.“ war die Antwort die sie von Maria bekamen. Bevor sie einfach so mir nichts dir nichts verschwand. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ging der General als erstes durch das Tarnfeld. Er spürte eine sanftes Kribbeln auf der haut, als er durch das Feld schritt. Kurz nach ihm durchschritten auch die Restlichen Personen das Feld und fanden sich im ihnen vertrauten Passagierbereich eines C-200 wieder. Einzig und allein Mike Hernandez war fasziniert von dem Anblick. Während sich Laura, Manuel und Cindy auf die Sitze setzten gingen Hernandez und der General ins Cockpit. Hernandez sah sich her genauestens um, um ja nichts zu verpassen. Der Pelikan wurde leicht durch geschüttelt als er vom Dach abhob. 

Maria hielt den Vogel mehrere Meter über dem Dach im Schwebeflug und sah den General Fragend an. 

„Was sehen sie mich den so an? Habe ich was im Gesicht?“ fragte dieser.

„Nein Herr General, nur würde ich gerne unser Flugziel wissen, damit ich die Koordinaten auf dem Navigationsrechner holen kann.“

„Süddeutschland, Alpen. Kurz  vor der Österreichischen Grenze. Koordinaten sind...“ 

während Alex ihr die Koordinaten sagte Tippte sie diese auf der Tastatur vor ihr ein. Las er geendet war Rechnete der Navigationscomputer kurz die Zahlen durch und gab ihr eine Ankunftszeit.

„Ankunft in einer Stunde.“ 

 

Alpen, Irgendwo im Nirgendwo

 

Vor rund zehn Minuten war der Pelikan auf einem Alten und verwittertem Hubschrauberlandeplatz gelandet und hatte dort seine Passagiere ausgeladen und war sofort wieder abgeflogen. Ob wohl es Sommer war es hier zweitausendfünfhundert Meter über Normal Null , mit 4 Graf doch ein wenig Kalt. Hätten sie nur ein kurzen weg gehabt, oder wären sie von einem Wagen abgeholt worden wäre das ja kein Problem, aber Nein sie mussten zu Fuß laufen. 

Weiter Zehn Minuten später kamen sie an eine Steile Felswand, die offenbar ihr  Ziel gewesen war.

„Sie wollen doch nicht sagen, das wir jetzt DA hoch klettern müssen?“ fragte Manuel und zeigte auf die Fels wand.

„Wenn du so fragst, ja wir müssen da hoch, aber ich nehme lieber den Aufzug.“ antwortete der General grinsend.

Die vier sahen ihren Freund und Vorgesetzten an, als ober nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Hier mitten im Nirgends wo sollte es einen Aufzug geben? Das sie nicht lachten. Aber der General hatte sie ja mit Absicht hier her geführt, deshalb musste es hier ja etwas geben, dachten die Vier.

Bevor sie einen Weiteren Gedanken fassen konnten Teilte sich der Fels vor ihnen und es erschien eine Tür mitten in der Steilwand. Gemütlich mit einer Dampfenden Tasse Kaffee in der Hand erschien Oberst Stefan Bartels, ehemaliger Erster Offizier der Bismarck II in der Tür.

„Habt ihr euch verlaufen oder was kann meine Wenigkeit für euch tun?“ fragte er seelenruhig.

„Als erstes kannst du uns allen einen Kaffee geben und dann die Nebulon und die Akira startklar wachen wir laufen aus!“

 

Dreihundert Meter unter dem Erdboden, Hanger

 

„Ich glaube es ja nicht. Du hast gelogen, von wegen der Prototyp wurde beschädigt. Hier steht er doch in voller Pracht vor uns und ist sogar einsatzbereit.“ kam es von Laura.

Vor ihr Stand eine Komplet fertig gestellte F-1100 Fregatte. Am Bug, wo bei Normalen Schiffen die Registriernummer beziehungsweise der Name stand, stand in großen weißen Buchstaben auf Schwarzem Grund  Nebulon. 

„Ich habe nicht gelogen, der Prototyp ist beschädigt worden. Die Nebulon und die Akira sind ebenfalls Prototypen. Die Akira ist eine Flugabwehrfregatte, ihre Bewaffnung ist Hauptsächlich auf die Bekämpfung von Jägern ausgelegt. Die Nebulon auf den Kampf gegen Kreuzer, dafür hat sie mehr Raketen und Abschussrampen an Bord wie die Akira.“

„damit wollen wir die Nelson einholen? Sie hat doch mehrere Stunden Vorsprung.“ sagte Cindy.

„Das wird kein Problem für uns sein. Die Fregatten der F-1100-Klasse haben über züchtete Sublichtantriebe und Hyperantriebe. Sie sind schneller als jedes uns bis jetzt bekannte Raumschiff. Wir könnten Theoretisch die Strecke Erde Atlantis in weniger als zwölf Tagen schaffen, während eine BC-304 achtzehn Tage benötigt.“ erklärte Bartels.

„Genug geredet, sonst wird ihr Vorsprung noch größer. Wir heben ab.“

 

Die Brücke der Nebulon war anders aufgebaut, als sie es bis hier kannten. Die Brücke befand sich im Hinteren Bereich des Schiffes. Man hatte wie auch bei Schiffen der 303er oder 304er Klasse der Amerikaner auf der Brücke in Fenster. Vor dem Fenster waren zwei Konsolen angebracht. Die eine gehörte dem Steuermann und die andere dem Waffenoffizier. An den Wänden links und recht vom Fenster waren weitere Stationen, zum einem waren dort die Sensoren unterbracht und eine Maschinenstation. Der „heiße Stuhl“ wie man den Platz des Kapitäns nannte stand hinter den Konsolen des Navigators und der des Waffenoffiziers in der Mitte des Raumes.

Alex setzte sich auf den Platz des Kapitäns, während Bartels das selbe auf der Brücke der Akira machte. 

„Endlich mal ein bequemer Stuhl. Nicht so was was wir auf der Bismarck hab... hatten. Verbesserte er sich.

Kurz nach dem er sich auf seinen Platz gesetzt hatte strömten mehrere Soldaten auf die Brücke. Ein Hauptfeldwebel setzte sich an den Platz des Steuermannes, ein Leutnant an den Platz des Waffenoffizieres, während sich mehrere Oberstabsgefreite. Als letztes Betrat ein Hauptmann die Brücke.

„Herr General, Hauptmann Ellers meldet: Schiff klar zum Auslaufen.“

„Danke Hauptmann. Ich nehme an sie sind der Erste Offizier?“ fragte Alex.

„Jawohl Herr General.“

„Hinter mir ist Foxtrott 2 November. Sie werden unter meiner Führung und den KSK-Soldaten die Nelson Aufbringen.“

Ellers nickte zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte. Eigentlich wollte er protestieren, das der General  das Kommando über den Entertrupp übernahm, aber er war ja nur ein Hauptmann, da sollte man keinem General widersprechen.

„Steuermann, wir laufen aus. Funker Start melden und Befehl zur Öffnung der Hangertore übermitteln. Waffenkontrolle: Tarnung aktivieren.“ befahl Alex ohne einmal Luft zu holen.

Unterdessen hatten sich Hernandez, Laura, Cindy und Manuel in die hinterste Ecke der Brücke verzogen wo sie nicht stören würden und flüsterten.

„Ich wette zwanzig Euro, das er es macht.“ flüsterte Cindy leise.

„Was soll er machen?“ fragte Hernandez.

„Ich bin dabei.“ sagte Manuel.

„Ich auch. Ich sage aber er macht es nicht.“ meinte Laura.

„Was soll er machen oder auch nicht?“ fragte Hernandez schon wieder.

„Hast wohl gesagt, wenn er es macht, schläft er auf dem Sofa?“ meinte Cindy an Laura gewannt.

Diese allerdings sah ihre Freundin nur schief an und meinte: „So was berede ich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.“

 

Die Stimme des Funkers unterband jegwedlichen erwiederungs Versuch von Seitens Cindy.

„Sir, Hangertore öffnen sich. Startfreigabe erteilt.“

„Na dann. Energie!“ beim letzten Wort machte er die wohl bekannteste Geste der Filmgeschichte. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und Zeige durch das Fenster auf die Hangertore.

Die Brückenbesatzung sah ihn an, als ob er irgend etwas im Gesicht hatte, fingen dann aber trotz dem an zu lachen.

Cindy und Manuel streckten triumphierend ihre Fäuste in die Luft, während Laura den General nur böse an sah und flüsterte: „Die Couch ist dein.“

Während sie das von sich gab fing das Deck unter ihren Füßen an zu vibrieren. 

Im Hanger koppelten Verbindungsschläuche ab, die Die die Schiffe Bis her mit Energie versorgt hatten. Einige vielen zu Boden, andere fuhren ihn ihre Halterungen. Zentimeter um Zentimeter kämpften sich die beiden Schiffe gegen die Schwerkraft der Erde an. Immer schneller gewannen sie an Höhe. Es wäre bestimmt ein Majestätischer Anblick gewesen, wie die beiden Fregatten aus dem Boden flogen und sich weiter auf den Weg zum Himmel machten, wäre da nicht die Tarnung und die Geheimhaltung.

Jeder der in der nähe eines Fensters stand beobachtete wie die Erde unter ihnen immer und immer kleiner wurde und sich das blau des Himmel langsam in ein Schwarz verwandelte. Schließlich sah man die Sterne und die Erde als blaues Juwel unter ihnen. Doch auch diese wurde schnell kleiner, als die beiden Schiffe auf Kurs Richtung Mondhinterseite gingen. 

Da offiziell ja die Schiffe nicht existierten konnte man nicht einfach im Erdorbit in den Hyperraum springen, also flog man den Mond an um im Sensorenschatten der Erde in den Hyperraum zu springen. Alex hatte den Steuermann angewiesen so dich über dem Mond zu fliegen, das man einen schönen Blick auf diesen. Es war jedoch ein anderer Grund für diesen Tiefflug.  Man wollte das geringe Magnetfeld des Mondes dazu nutzen den Hyperraumeintrit noch weiter zu verschleiern. Man hatte von der Erde aus dafür gesorgt, das keine der im Moment im Einsatzbefindelichen Mond Sonden die Fregatten erkannte.

Kaum waren die beiden Schiffe im Sensorenschatten des Mondes befahl Alex auch schon den Sprung in den Hyperraum. So begann die Verfolgung der Nelson. 

„Wenn wir die Nelson auf den Sensoren haben will ich informiert werden, keine Aktionen ohne meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl. Ich bin in der Messe Hauptmann sie haben die Brücke.“ 

Alex stand aus seinem Stuhl auf und ging Richtung Schott. 

 

Nahe eines Unbekannten Planeten, HMS Nelson

 

„Also Mr. Crimbel,  das soll also dieser Sagen umworbene Planet sein, von dem sie mir erzählt haben?“ fragte ein Mann ende vierzig der am Brückenfenster der Nelson stand, den Mann neben sich.

„Ja Colonel, das ist Cosmoscasus. Colonel Mayborne hatte uns damals nicht die Koordinaten gegeben, da er nicht wusste ob er uns so weit trauen konnte. Kurz bevor ich dann auf meine letzte Mission unter ihm angefangen habe hat er mir anvertraut wo ich die Koordinaten finden würde und was auf dem Planeten sein sollte.“ erklärte der Mann.

„Sie wissen also nicht was dort unten ist und dafür habe ich mein Schiff gestohlen?“ kam es empört von Lester.

„Ganz und gar nicht Colonel. Laut den Aufzeichnungen des Colonel gibt es dort unten „Eine Quelle der Macht und des Wissen.“ Seine Worte nicht meine. UND nach alle dem was wir über die Antiker wissen könnte sich dort unten es was verbergen, was an den Antikeraußenposten auf der Erde heran kommt oder ihn sogar übertrifft.“

Colonel Lester schwieg einen Moment bevor er wieder aus dem Fenster schaute auf den Planeten vor ihm.

„Ich hoffe sie haben recht, wenn nicht können wir nicht mehr zurück auf die Erde und die Crew wird Rebellieren.“

Mit dem letzten hatte Lester den Wunden Punkt des planes getroffen. Die Crew der Nelson wusste nicht, das Lester mit Hilfe von Crimbel das Schiff entwendet hatte. Der Colonel hatte der Crew gesagt, das sie einen Geheimauftrag hätten und sofort aufbrachen müssten. Sie hatten alles für den Start vorbereitet. Lester hatte den Befehl erteilt, keine Funksprüche zu Senden oder Empfangen, die nicht mit dem Richtigen Code übermittelt wurde. Auch hatte er Crimbel und sein Team als ein Team von Spezialistin der Crew vorgestellt, die an ihrem Zeil ihre Arbeit verrichten sollten.

Doch es war nicht ganz so gelaufen wie geplant. Kurz nach ihrem Start war der Funker ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen, als er einen der Funksprüche an die Nelson gehört hatte darauf hin war er zum Ersten Offizier gegangen der dann zum Colonel gekommen war und ihn auf die Richtigkeit dieser Funksprüche zu befragen. Kurz darauf waren sowohl der Erste Offizier und der Funker in die Brig bzw. auf die Krankenstation gekommen und außergefecht gesetzt worden.

Mittlerweile kam es einigen aus der Crew merkwürdig vor, das angeblich  der Funker sich mimt dem Ersten Offizier geschlagen hätte. Vor allem da keiner irgend ein Anzeichen eines Streites mitbekommen hatte. Was ihnen am merkwürdigsten vorkam, war die Tatsache, das diese „zivilen Experten“ anscheinend jedem über die Schulter schauten damit diese ja nichts Falsches machen konnten. 

So kam es, das sich mehrere Offiziere und andere Crewmitglieder heimlich in einem der Frachträume Trafen.

„Sir, was halten sie von der ganzen Sache? Wir bekommen einen Geheimauftrag, sollen jeglichen Funkkontakt unterlassen und dann diese „Zivilen Mitarbeiter“. Hier stimmt doch etwas nicht.“ sprach ein Squadron Leader das aus was alle dachten.

„Sie haben recht, hier stimmt etwas nicht. Und zwar gewaltig. Der angebliche Streit zwischen dem Ersten Offizier und Mensfield hat auch etwas damit zu tun. Ich würde fast behaupten Mensfield hat einen der Funksprüche der erde gehört und ist dann zum XO gegangen.“ meinte der CAG (Commander of the Air Groupe).

„Wir sollten etwas unternehmen.“ meinte der Kommandant des Royal Marines Commando Kontingents an Board der Nelson, Major Andrew Potts.

„Immer mit der Ruhe Major. Ich weiß ja das sie und ihre Leute voller Tatendrang sind, aber sie sprechen hier von Meuterei. Sie wissen das das Verrat gleich kommt.“ meinte Wing Commander Samuel Roslin.

„Sir, mit allem gebotenem Respekt: Das ist mir egal! Ich weiß das hier etwas nicht stimmt, ich habe dafür einen siebten Sinn und ich habe mich selten geirrt.“

Es entstand ein schweigen zwischen den Personen. Jeder dachte über das eben gesagt nach. Denn es wurden wahre Worte gesprochen. Der Colonel benahm sich merkwürdig seit er ihnen von diesem Geheimauftrag erzählt hatte. Und dieser Mr. Crimbel war über all wo auch der Colonel war, als ob er ein Auge auf ihn warf. Bevor wieder jemand etwas sagen konnte kam eine durch sage durch die Schiffsinternekommunikation: „Der CAG meldet sich umgehend auf dem Flugdeck. Wiederhole der CAG wird auf dem Flugdeck benötigt.“

„Das bin dann ja wohl ich.“ meinte der CAG grinsen. „Wenn ihr etwas beschlossen habt sagt es mir. Noch ein Tipp am Rande: Sprecht erst mit dem XO wenn er wach ist oder mit Mensfield.“

und schon war er verschwunden.

„Er hat recht, wir sollten mit einem der beiden Reden.“ meinte Roslin.

„Ich geh zu Mensfield.“ meinte Potts.

 

An Bord der Nebulon

 

an Bord der Nebulon war im Moment nicht sehr viel los. Da es 23.34 Uhr war schlief ein Großteil der Besatzung. Nicht so der General und  Foxtrot Two November. Sie saßen in der Messe der Nebulon und erklärten Hernandez was sie so in den letzten Jahren so erlebt hatten. Er war doch sichtlich erstaunt über das was er erfahren hatte.

„Ihr seit ja verrückt. Sich mit der NSA anzulegen. Das hätte auch nach hinten los gehen können.“ meinte er nüchtern.

„Wir sind nicht verrückt, man muss nur einen guten Plan haben und ein gutes Team. Sterne auf der Schulter helfen auch.“ meinte der General.

Noch während er den letzten Satz von sich gab brachen alle in lachen aus.. So ging es mehrere Stunden weiter, bis ein Ruf von der Brücke.

„General Dudmars auf die Brücke! General Dudmars auf die Brücke!!“

Der General sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und machte ich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Kurz bevor er außer Sichtweite war drehte er sich noch ein mal um.

„Macht euch bereit und weckte Major  Dege und seine Leute.“

So schnell wie er gesprochen hatte war er auch ganz verschwunden.

„Weiß einer von euch wo der Major Schläft?“ fragte Laura in die Runde.

„Bordding Teams, Deck 2, Abteilung 4.“ antwortete Manuel, worauf er fragend angesehen wurde.

„Habe ich hier als ein zigster mir den Lageplan durch gelesen?“ fragte er. „Warum frage ich eigentlich?“ fügte er noch hinzu, als er die unwissenden Gesichter seiner Freunde sah.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging gefolgt von den anderen zum nächsten Aufzug um nach Deck 2 zukommen.

 

Nebulon, Brücke

 

„Kommandant auf der Brücke!“ meldete der Steuermann und alle Standen urplötzlich stramm.

„Weiter machen.“ sagte Alex und jeder setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er auf Hauptmann Ellers zu, der an einem Bildschirm im hinterem Bereich der Brücke stand und sich irgendwelche Daten an sah.

„Also Hauptmann warum haben sie mich gerufen lassen?“ wollte Alex wissen.

„Aus zweierlei Gründen. Wir haben vor weniger als fünf Minuten einen Funkspruch abgefangen, der an die  Erde gerichtet war. Allem Anschein nach kommt er von der HMS Nelson. Sie hätten gerne eine Bestätigung über ihren Auftrag.“

„Moment wollen sie mir sagen, das die Crew denkt, sie hätten irgend einen Auftrag?“ fragte Alex ungläubig.

„Es hat den Anschein, das es so ist Herr General.“

„Dann wissen sie ja nicht das Lester sie entführt hat. Das bietet uns einige Möglichkeiten.“  Alex machte eine Pause. „Und was ist das zweite was sie mir mitteilen wollen?“

„Wir haben in einiger Entfernung ein Schiff entdeckt, welches um einen Planeten Kreist. Aus dieser Entfernung können wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen ob es die Nelson ist. Ich würde aber behaupten das sie es ist.“

„Dann wollen wir das mal über prüfen,“ meinte Alex. „Steuermann neuer Kurs.“

 

HMS Nelson zwanzig Minuten früher

 

„Ich habe mit Mensfield gesprochen. Er hat mir gesagt, das er einen der Funksprüche abgefangen hat und darauf hin zum XO gegangen ist. Er sagt, das der Colonel in dem Funkspruch aufgefordert wird umzudrehen und das Kommando an den XO abzugeben.“ sprach  Major Andrew Potts.

Wing Commander Samuel Roslin und der CAG und die anderen anwesenden hatten ihm aufmerksam zugehört.

„Der XO bestätigt diese Geschichte. In der kurzen Zeit wo er ansprechbar war hat er mir von diesem Funkspruch erzählt. Außerdem hat er mir den waren Grund genannt warum er auf  der Krankenstation ist und Mensfield in der Brig. Einer von Crimbels Männern hat ihn zusammengeschlagen, als er ihn und Mensfield reden hörte.“

Alle verfielen in ein Schweigen, bis sich der CAG zu Wort meldete.

„Ich weiß, das Lester und Crimbel in den Nächsten zehn Minuten mit einem Teil von Crimbelsmännern auf den Planeten wollen. Die Restlichen stehen alle um die Brücke und den Maschinenraum verteilt. Ich würde vorschlagen wir schicken einen Funkspruch zur Erde und lassen uns unseren Auftrag bestätigen.“ 

„Schön und gut Johnson, ABER bis ein Funkspruch die Erde erreicht hat, können Tage vergehen. Wir sollten das alles schnellst möglich über die Bühne bringen. Ich hole meine Marines, bewaffne sie, dann holen wir uns den Maschinenraum und die Brücke und sobald der Colonel und Crimbel vom Planeten wieder kommen wandern beide in die Brig.“ meine Potts.

„So ungern ich das ja sage, aber Major sie haben Recht. Wir müssen handeln,“ meinte Roslin. „Holen sie ihre Männer wir starten sobald der Colonel von Bord ist. Sie müssen aber schnell agieren, denn wir müssen die Brücke und den Maschinenraum gleichzeitig ein nehmen, sonst sind wir am Arsch.“

„Vertrauen sie mir ruhig wir schaffen das schon. Es ist aber jeder willkommen, der helfen will.“ meinte Potts noch bevor er sich auf den weg machte seine Männer zu Alarmieren.

 

Es hatte keine fünf Minuten gedauert um die dreißig Marines zu Alarmiren, doch sie zu bewaffnen war schon etwas schwerer. Zwar hatten sie alle Zugang zu den Waffenkammern, aber wie sollten sie denn bitte erklären warum sie mit ihrer vollen Ausrüstung und bewaffnet durch das Schiffen liefen. Was aber noch hinzukam, war da vor jeder der vier Waffenkammern mindestens zwei von Crimbelsmännerns unauffällig Wache standen. Erst jetzt erkannte Potts wie viele Männer Crimbel hatte. Er kam auf mehr als dreißig Mann. Er sah auf seine Uhr, diese Zeigte noch eine Minute an, bis der Colonel das Schiff verlassen würde. Roslin würde ihn verabschieden und ihm dann über Funk die Bestätigung geben, das sie mit der zurück Eroberung des Schiffes starten konnten. 

 

Dreißig Sekunden.

 

Er sah die Männer neben ihm an, die ihm bestätigend zunickten.

 

Fünf Sekunden.

 

Er verstärkte den Griff um sein Messer und wartete auf das Funkzeichen.

 

Puls zwanzig Sekunden.

 

Ein vierfaches Klicken im Funkgerät sagte ihm, das der Colonel von Bord war und sie starten konnten.  Er hielt drei Finger in die Luft und zählte Runter. Als er den letzten Finger senkte gab er drei Klick durch sein Funkgerät, dass das Angriffssignal war für alle Team. Zeitgleich stürmten an vier Stellen acht marines auf die Waffenkammern zu. Schnell hatten sie die zwei Wächter überwältigt. Diese konnten nicht Mals mehr einen Hilferuf absetzten so schnell ging es. 

Major Potts öffnete die Waffenkammer mit seinem Persönlich Code und lies seine Marines passieren. Diese deckten sich mit allem ein was sie brauchten, von Pistolen bis hin zu leichten Maschinengewehren und Blendgranaten. Einige der Soldaten nahmen sich auf Granatpistolen und Tränengasgranaten mit. Potts unterdessen nahm sich ein SPAS-12 Schrottgewehr, zusätzlich nahm er sich noch ein L85 und ein weiteres SPAS-12 für Roslin mit.

Vor der Waffenkammer warteten auch schon seine Männer auf ihn.

„Trupp eins und vier ihr kommt mit mir. Wir nehmen uns die Brücke vor. Der zwei und drei ihn nehmt den Rest und sichert den Maschinenraum. LOS!“ erteile er seine Befehle über Funk. 

„Dann wollen wir mal auf die Jagt gehen.“ meinte er zu seinen Männer und lud das SPAS-12 durch.

 

Die Trupps kamen gut voran, wenn man bedachte was sie vorhatten. Immer wieder begegneten ihnen Crewmitglieder die sie nur verstört ansahen, sie aber auch nicht behinderten. Doch weit sollten sie nicht mehr kommen. Sie wollten Deck 1, auf dem die Brücke lag, über den Aufzug und mehrere Zugangsröhren betreten, doch diese waren versiegelt oder außer kraft gesetzt. Man hatte sie von der Brücke aus über die Sicherheitskameras entdeckt.

„Scheiße.“ fluchte Potts leise aber doch hörbar.

„Nana Major so spricht man aber nicht.“ hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich sagen.

Es war Roslin. Potts ignorierte seinen Kommentar gab ihm sein SPAS-12 und nahm  das zweite von seinem rücken.

„Team zwei Status?“ sprach er ins Funkgerät.

Es herrschte stille auf dem Funkkanal, bis auf einem das Geräusch von Schüssen zu hören war.

„Hier Team zwei Sir. Sind fünfzig Meter vor dem Maschinenraum. Stoßen auf schweren wieder stand. Es dauert bis wir drin sind.“ meldete Team 2.

„Ich schicke die Hälfte von vier zu ihnen als Unterstützung.“ sprach Potts nach kurzer Denkpause.

„Wir sind über jede Hilfe dankbar. Zwei out.“

Potts brauchte nicht mehr zusagen, denn hallte hatten seine befehle mit bekommen und so machte sich auch sofort ein Teil von Team vier auf den weg ihren Kameraden zur Seite zu stehen.

„Sir, was ist eigentlich wenn der Colonel und Crimbel zurück kommen bevor wir da Schiff gesichert haben?“ fragte ein Soldat von hinten.

„Ich glaube da ist unwahrscheinlich, ich habe denn Hauptsteuerkristall auf dem Bedienfeld entfernt. Jetzt können andere Ringe unsere nicht mehr erfassen.“

 

Team eins wartete jetzt schon seit mehr als fünf Minuten darauf, das die anderen Teams vom Maschinenraums aus die Türen zur Brücke öffneten. Langsam wurde der Major ungeduldig und schickte zwei weitere Soldaten los um einen Schweißbrenner zu organisieren, mit dem man die Türen aufschneiden konnte.

 

Nebulon, Brücke, Jetzt

 

In einer grellen bläulichen Explosion aus Strahlung und Energie, verließ die stolze Fregatte den Hyperraum. Sekunden nach dem sie den Hyperraum verlassen hatte blitzten ihre Triebwerke auf und brachten sie auf Kurs zur Nelson.

Man sah wie im Hinterem Teil der Fregatte sich zwei Luken öffneten und zwei Transporter der C-200er Klasse zum Vorscheinen kamen.  Immer näher kam das Schiff der Nelson. Da man hinter einem Planeten aus dem Hyperraum gekommen war konnten die Sensoren der Nelson noch nichts empfangen. 

„Ok, gehen sie über dem Magnetpol des Planeten in warte Position. Wenn die Akira ankommt soll sie sich sofort hier hergegeben und bereit halten. Ich starte mit dem Entertrupp.“

„Aye.“

 

Als der General im Rechten Hanger der Fregatte an kam wurde er auch schon von seinen Männern begrüßt.

„Herr General, wir sind bereit.“ 

„Abflug in zwei.“ rief der General und ob zwei Finger in die Luft.

Selber ging er auf den Pelikan zu vor dem Schon sein Team ungeduldig auf ihn wartete. 

„Wo waren sie denn solange? Zeitung lesen?“ fragte Manuel, wo bei er einen bösen Blick vom General erntete.

Nicht aber wegen der fehlenden Anrede sondern wegen dem Kommentar mit der Zeitung. Er hatte aber Glückt, das Laura den General Sofort ablenkte und ihm eine Taktikweste und ein Gewehr hinhielt.

„Wie kein G36?“ fragte der General Traurig.

„Ahm. Nein, wir haben keine mehr. Irgend ein General, wir wollen keine Namen nennen, hat beschlossen, das wir nur noch das XM8 benutzen sollen. Natürlich hat dieser General aber vergessen, sich zu merken, ab wann das XM8 eingeführt wird.“ kam es sarkastisch von ihr.

„Öhm, ich glaube ich sollte mal mit diesem General reden.“ meinte der General klein laut, nahm sich aber das XM8 und lud es durch.

„Abflug.“

 

Die zwei Pelikane lösten sich vom Schiff und flogen auf die Nelson zu. Kurz bevor sie den Magnetschatten des Planeten verließen Aktivierten sie die Tarnung um zu verhindern, das sie zu früh entdeckt würden.

So getarnt kamen sie immer näher an die 303 heran. Je näher sie kamen um so größer wurde das Schiff, bis es am Ende in seiner vollen Pracht vor ihnen im Schwaz des Weltalls hing. 

„Fliegen sie uns in den Backbordhanger.“ befahl Alex dem Piloten.

Dieser befolgte den Befehl des Generals, doch wurde an der Ausführung gehindert, den die beiden Hangertore waren geschlossen. 

„Sir, die Tore sind geschlossen, da kommen wir nicht rein. Wir haben zwar die Kommandocodes, aber die könnten schon geändert sein.“ erklärte der Pilot.

„Was empfehlen sie?“ wollte der General nun von ihm wissen.

„Ich könnte sie am Andockring über dem Hauptlagerraum absetzten. Von dort könnten sie Theoretisch auf schnellsten Weg zur Brücke und zum Maschinenraum.“

„Machen sie es so.“

 

HMS Nelson, vor der Brücke

 

Major Potts und Wing Commander Roslin waren Mittlerweile in schwere Kämpfe verwickelt. Einige Männer von Crimbel die auf der Brücke waren hatten es geschafft, sich heimlich von der Brücke zu schleichen und sich hinter die beiden und Team 1 zu bringen. Von dort hatten sie eine Blendgranate geworfen, die die Hälfte des Teams erwischte und kampfunfähig machte. Die restlichen Teammitglieder setzten sich erbittert zu Wehr, was darauf hinauslief, das sie zwei von Crimbels Männern getötet und weitere Verletzt hatten. Aber auch selber mussten sie Verluste hinnehmen. Ein Marine war von einem Querschläger in den Hals getroffen worden und war noch bevor sein Körper den Boden berührt hatte tot.

„Magazin!“ rief Potts, da er sein letztes Magazin für das L85 verschossen hatte.

Einer der Marines holte eins aus seiner Tasche und schleuderte es aus seiner Deckung über den Boden zum Major. Dieser nahm es dankend an und steckte es in sein Gewehr.

„Status!“ hörte er Roslin hinter sich rufen.

„Wir stecken hier richtig in der Scheiße Sir. Uns geht langsam die Munition aus. Teams zwei und Drei stehen ebenfalls unter schwerem Beschuss. Ich habe keinen Plan wie uns diese Männer so festnageln konnten.“ brüllte Potts über das ständige knatter der Gewehre hinweg in die Richtung von Roslin.

 

„Fire in the Holl!“ ertönte eine Laute fast schon unheimliche Stimme.

Aus Reflex warfen sich alle auf den Boden und wartete auf die nun folgende Explosion. Doch diese kam nicht. Potts hob den Kopf nur um zusehen, wie rund zwanzig völlig in schwarz gekleidete Männer mit erhobenen Waffen auf sie zu kamen.

„Liegenbleiben, sollten sie auch nur zucken schießen wir.“ brüllte eine der Gestalten durch den Gang. 

Die Gestalt tippte sich kurz ans Ohr und flüsterte dann irgend etwas ihn ihr Mikrofon, das unter der Maske sein musste. Kurz darauf kamen zwei der Gestalten auf sie zu und fesselten ihre Hände mit Kabelbindern.

„Alles gesichert.“


	3. S02XE03: Viel um Wenig

Es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl für Alex, wie er vor dem Fenster der Nelson stand und ins All hinaus sah. Er stand zwar schön des öfteren auf Brücken von Raumschiffen, aber noch nie auf einem welches er geentert hatte. Die Nelson hatte durch die Kämpfe die während der Meuterei statt fanden, einige Schäden davon getragen. Das meiste waren Einschusslöcher in den Wänden der Gänge.   
Aller Dings gab es auch wenige dafür stärkere Schäden. Auf der Brücke und im Maschinenraum gab es mehrere Überreste von explodierten Granaten. Die Männer von Crimbel hatten diese wichtigen Bereiche nicht freiwillig hergegeben.   
Doch das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Alex drehte sich um und ging zu einem Soldaten von der Nebulon.  
„Ufftz, wo haben sie den Wing Commander hingebracht?“ fragte er den Feldjäger.  
„Sir, wurde zusammen mit Major Porz und dem CAG in Raum 43-b gebracht.“ antwortete der Feldjäger.  
Der General nickte zum Dank und machte sich auf den Weg. Er war noch keine fünf Meter gegangen, las ihm einfiel da er ja nicht wusste wo der Raum 43-b war. Kurz entschlossen machte er sich selbst auf die Suche.  
ER irrte einen Moment durch die Gänge, als er auf einen von zwei Soldaten der Akira die eine Tür beachten. Als sie den General sahen salutierten sie kurz.   
„Sir, die Führungscrew Warten auf sie zum Verhör. Der Oberstleutnant wartet schon auf sie.“ sagte eine der Soldaten und öffnete die Tür für den General.  
„Danke.“

Alex betrat den Raum und sah drei Mitglieder in Borduniform der Britischen Air Force. Hinter ihnen stand Laura zusammen mit Bartels.  
„Also wer sind sie und was fehlt ihnen ein, ein Schiff der Erde zu kapern?“ fragte Roslin.  
„Aua!“ rief er kurz darauf, den Spinofa hatte ihm eine leichte Kopfnuss gegeben.   
„Wo für war die denn?“ fragte er wütend.  
Laura holte erneut aus um ihm eine weitere Kopfnuss zu verpassen, wurde aber vom General mit einem Wink mit dem Finger gestoppt.  
„Er soll uns auch noch was sagen können und wenn du ihn immer auf den Kopf schlägst vergisst er auch noch den Rest. Engländer halt.“ sagte der General.

Auf Roslins Gesicht machte sich erstaunen breit.Wo her wussten diese Menschen, das er aus England war? Er wusste, das zur Zeit keine Schiffe der Erde zu Verfügung standen.   
„Jawohl Sir. Wenn er aber uns alles gesagt hat, darf ich dann weiter machen?“ fragte Laura mit einem Glanz in den Augen, der dem eines Wahnsinnigen alle ehre machte.  
Roslin bekam es zwar nicht direkt mit der Angst zu tun, aber er wollte nicht wissen was diese Leute mit ihren Gefangenen machten.  
„Wir werden sehen. Es kommt auf die Antworten drauf an die uns der Herr  Wing Commander gibt,“ meinte Alex „Also es hängt alles von ihnen ab.“ sprach er zu Roslin.  
Roslin schluckte Sichtbar.  
„Was wollen sie wissen?“ kam es zögerlich von ihm.  
Laura stellte sich breit beinig vor ihn und sah ihm direkt ihn die Augen. Sie erkannte, wie dem Wing Commander der Schweiß aus der Haut drang und anfing über sein Gesicht zu laufen. Auch erkannte sie das er ziemlich eingeschüchtert war. Innerlich musste sie grinsen, das sie einen „so starken“ Man dazu gebracht hatte fast alle seine Prinzipien über den Haufen zu  werfen.  
„Was ich wissen will? Da gibt es vieles. Wer wird zum Beispiel, das neue Gesicht von Victoria Secret?“   
Das Feuer das in ihren Augen loderte wurde noch größer und Roslin fing langsam an am ganzen Körper zu zittern.  
„Aber im Moment will ich wissen, was sie und ihr Schiff hier machen und wo ihr Kapitän ist! Am besten schon gestern!“  
Laura wandte sich von ihm ab und fing an zu grinsen. Ob wohl sie es nie zugeben würde gefiel ihr es Böses Mädchen zu spielen, vor allem vor dem General. Diese hatte das Schauspiel ohne ein Kommentar beobachtet. Sein Hauptaugenmerk galt den anderen beiden Gefangenen. Ohne das der Oberstleutnant sie auch nur an geguckt hatte, hatten sie bei ihren Worten und vor allem bei diesem Auftreten es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Er hatte eigentlich Männer wie den CAG und den Mr-Royal-Marines-sind-besser-als-US-Marines nie im Leben für Männer gehalten, die bei so einem Auftritt so schnell nach geben würden. Dazu musste er sich aber eingestehen, das er selber vermutlich eingeknickt wäre. Doch weiter kam er nicht mir seinen Gedanken, denn Roslin fing an zu Sprechen.  
„Unser Kapitän sagte uns, das wir einen Geheimauftrag hätten und das Crimbel und seine Männer irgend welche Spezialisten sein. Als wir schon auf dem Weg zu diesem Planeten hier waren fanden wir heraus, das es nie so einen Auftrag gab. Wir entschlossen uns das Schiff zurück zu erobern, da Crimbels Männer die wichtigsten Schlüsselpositionen besetzt hatten. Er selber ist mit dem Kapitän und einigen seiner Männer via Ringtransporter auf den Planeten unter uns gegangen. Damit sie nicht wieder aufs Schiff können habe ich den Ringtransporter nach dem sie gegangen waren unbrauchbar gemacht. Den Rest kenne sie ja.“ erzählte Roslin ihre Geschichte in kurz Form.  
„Spinofa, Bartels. Nehmen sie den Ersten Zug, volle Bewaffnung und  zwei Pelikans wir holen uns den Kapitän und  Herrn Ich-verrate-meinen-Heimatplaneten.“ befahl der General. 

Der Wing Commander verstand kein Wort von dem was Alex gesagt hatte, da er kein Wort Deutsch sprach. Das ein zigste wo er sich sicher sein konnte, war das diese Menschen Crimbel in Gewahrsam nehmen wollten.  
Das konnte ihm nur recht sein, denn das bedeutete, das nur Crimbel und der Kapitän vor ein Kriegsgericht kommen würden, da er ja selber nur versucht hatte das Schiff zu stoppen.

Nebulon Hanger

Im Hanger der Nebulon herrschte unter dessen ein Betrieb wie in der Kölner Innenstadt beim Schlussverkauf. Die Soldaten des 1. Zugs machten sich mir ihren Neuen Waffen dem XM8 vertraut. Sie waren der Zug, gewesen, der Auf der Nebulon und Akira geblieben war um zu verhindern, das keiner der nicht zur Mannschaft gehörte an Bord kam. Für diesen Zweck hatte man ihnen zwar die Waffe gegen und einen Schnellkurs abgehalten und das war es dann. Jetzt da die HMS Nelson gesichert war und ein großteils des 2. Zuges wieder da war konnte sie nun den Umgang mit der neuen Waffe üben.  
Ihr Kommandant Leutnant Sebastian Schulz, sah von der Tür aus seinen Männer und Frauen dabei zu. Er war stolz auf sie, denn sie gehörten zu den Besten der Besten. Er selber war ein Veteran der ersten außerplanetarichen Mission dieser Einheit gewesen, damals noch als junger Fähnrich.  
Ebenso wie er waren auch seine Truppführer auf diese Mission gewesen, deshalb wusste er das er ihnen blind vertrauen konnte. In der Hinteren Ecke des Raumes waren drei junge Feldwebel damit beschäftigt sich mit der LMG Version der Waffe vertraut zu machen, hatten aber einige Probleme damit. Als Schulz das er kannte machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihnen. Doch er hatte noch nicht ein mal die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht, als eine Stimme nach ihm rief.  
„Leutnant Schulz. Sofort zu mir!“ rief die Stimme von der Tür wo er gerade eben noch gestanden hatte.  
Mit einem Blick über die Schulter sah er, das Oberst Bartels und Oberstleutnant Spinofa in der Tür standen. Da er sie nicht warten lassen wollte ging er sofort zu ihnen.  
„Herr Oberst, was kann ich für sie tun?“ fragte er freundlich.  
„Verladene sie ihre Männer in die Pelikane wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug zum Planeten. Volle Bewaffnung.“ erklärte Bartels im sein Anliegen.  
„Jawohl Herr Oberst.“ antwortete Schulz.  
Bartels und Spinofa drehten sich um und gingen in den Gang aus dem sie gekommen waren. An der ersten Tür angekommen stoppten sie und betraten den Raum dahinter. Der Umkleideraum. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand der General schon in diesem und hatte bis auf seine Schutzweste und seinen Helm schon alles an.  
„Herr General sie begleiten uns?“ fragte Bartels verwirrt.  
„Wo nach sieht das den aus? Nach einem Picknick? Immerhin sind das meine Männer und ich war schon lange nicht mehr auf einem anderem Planeten.“ Schnell hatte er sich seine Schutzweste und den Helm genommen und verließ den Raum. Zurück lies er einen verwirrten Oberst und eine Breit Grinsende Spinofa.   
ER ging den Gang in Richtung Hangar hinunter. Dort angekommen verschaffte er sich einen Überblick über die Situation. Schulz trieb seine Soldaten an sich schnellst Möglich in die Pelikans zu begeben, was bei der Masse an Ausrüstung sehr schwer war.   
Alex selber ging auf den Rechten der Beiden Pelikans zu und quetschte sich durch die Soldaten Richtung Cockpit. Dort warteten Schon Cindy und Manuel auf ihn. Die beiden hatte er an gefunkt während er auf dem Weg von der Nelson zu Akira war.  
„Herr General. Der Pelikan ist voll. Oberstleutnant Spinofa, Oberst Bartels und Sergeant Hernandez fliegen mit dem zweiten Pelikan zum Planeten hinunter.“  
„Dann wollen wir mal los fliegen. Die Brücke müsste die Koordinaten des Ringtransporters auf dem Planeten schon an uns übermittelt haben.“

Das Kraftfeld das die Luft im Inneren des Hangers hielt wurde Aktiviert und die Hangertore wurden geöffnet. Mit einem leichten Wackeln hob sich der Pelikan vom Deck und glitt Richtung All dahin. Im All beschleunigte er sofort in Richtung Atmosphäre des Planeten unter ihnen. Der General hatte befohlen das umliegende Gebiet um den Ringtransporter zu Scannen. Während der Pelikan in einem Feuerball in die Atmosphäre ein trat sah er sich die ersten Daten auf einem Bildschirm im Cockpit an.  
Der Ringtransporter lag nahe an einem großem Wald, der an Auslegern eines nahen Gebirges lag. Wenige Meter neben diesem Wald schlängelte sich ein Fluss durch das Gelände und mündete in einen riesigen See. Es hatte den Anschein, als  ob am Ufer des Sees eins eine Stadt gestanden hatte, den man konnte  noch das ein oder andere Haus erkennen.  
„Landen sie uns so nah es geht an diesen Ruinen, wenn es geht so das wir genug Deckung haben.“ befahl er dem Piloten.  
„Sir, Pelikan zwei meldet sie sind unterwegs.“ meldete der Pilot.

Auf dem Planeten nahe der Ruinen

Lester und Crimbel waren seit mehr als einer halben Stunde unter Wegs. Der Weg vom Ringtransporter bis zu diesen Ruinen war doch länger als beide gedacht hatten. Auf dem ganzen weg hatten sie nicht ein Wort miteinander gewechselt, die ein zigsten die am reden waren, waren die Soldaten die sie begleiteten. Lester wurden in den letzten Minuten immer stärker von einem schlechten Gefühl übermannt. Er glaubte – nein er wusste – das etwas schlimmes passieren würde. Sie waren gerade dabei einen kleineren Hügel zu erklimmen, der ihnen die Sicht auf ihr Zeil versperrte, als sie ein Donnern hörten. Die Soldaten nahmen sofort ihre Waffen in Anschlag und suchten die Umgebung ab, denn seit dem sie hier waren hatte nicht auf ein Unwetter hingewiesen. So glaubte sie das dieses Donnern keinen Natürlichen Uhrsprung hatte.  
„Beruhigt euch. Niemand weiß das wir hier sind. Vermutlich ist eine Geröllvaline von einem der Berge abgegangen.“ beruhigte Crimbel seine Männer.   
Diese Senkten ihre Waffen wieder und gingen weiter, aber nicht ohne sich noch ein mal zu vergewissern, das hier nichts war.  
Endlich auf dem Hügel angekommen er gab sich ihnen ein gigantischer Anblick. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein gigantischer See, der manchen auf der Erde vor Neid austrocknen lies. Man konnte nicht das gegenüberliegende Ufer sehen.  
Der Ausblick interessierte sie aber nicht, ihr Interesse wurde von den Ruinen beansprucht.  
Es brauchte weitere zwanzig Minuten bis sie endlich an den Ruinen eingetroffen waren. Je näher sie kamen um so besser erkannten sie, das es sich wirklich um einen Antikerplaneten handelte, denn auf den Säulen waren Antikerschriftzeichen abgebildet. Ebenso erinnerte die Bauweise an andere Antiker Städte die das SGC gefunden hatte.  Ein Großteil der Häuser die hier ein mal gestanden hatten konnte man nur noch als solche erkennen, da die Grundmauern noch einiger maßen intakt waren. Die Soldaten schwärmten aus um die Ruinen zu sichern. Lester und Crimbel gingen zusammen in die Richtung des ein zigsten noch fast völlig intakten Gebäudes.  
Dieses stand direkt in der Mitte dieser Siedlung. Es war fast doppelt so groß wie die andren Gebäude wurde anscheinend auch aus einem anderem Material hergestellt.   
Als die beiden im innerem des Gebäudes an kamen vielen ihnen fast die Augen raus, als sie sahen was dort stand.   
Eine Reihe von Antiker Computer.  
Doch lange sollten sie nicht darüber staunen, des ein Schuss halte durch die Ruinen. Lester Und Crimbel stürmten aus dem Aus auf den Platz davor, dann ging alles sehr Schnell.  
Lester sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie mehrere Soldaten, die definitiv nicht zu seiner Crew gehörten auf den Platz stürmten. Sie schrien ihm und Crimbel zu sich zu ergeben. Das nächste was er war nahm, war wie sich ein Arm uns eine Kehle schlang und sich der lauf einer Pistole gegen seine Stirn presste.  
„Sie lassen mich sofort gehen, oder ich erschieße diesen Mann.“ schrie Crimbel vor Wut auf und zehrte an Lester.   
Lester wollte den Soldaten zu rufen, das sie schissen sollten, doch durch den festen Griff von Crimbel um seinen Hals brachte er kein Wort heraus.  
„Hier sprich Brigadegeneral Alexander Dudmars. Herr Crimbel lassen sie sofort den Mann frei.“ Ertönte die Stimme von Alex über den Gesamten Platz. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit für sie von diesem Planeten zu kommen. Wir haben die HMS Nelson geentert und unter unsere Kontrolle gebracht. Sie werden von droht keine Hilfe erwarten können. Auch werden ihre Männer ihnen nicht helfen können, denn wir haben sie ebenfalls in Gewahrsam. Ergeben sie sich.“  
„Sie können mich mal. Lieber sterbe ich, als das ich wieder auf die erde gehe und dort in Area 51 versauere.“ schreibe Crimbel laut und spannte den Hahn seiner Pistole.  
„Skorpion!“ sagte Alex.  
Ein einzelner Schuss peitschte über den Platz...

...und Crimbel viel durch einen Treffer im Kopf zu Boden.  
„Situation geklärt.“

Zwanzig Stunden Später Hyperraum

Die HMS Nelson flog flankiert von der Akira Richtung Erde. Man hatte Wind Commander Roslin und seine Crew unter schwerer Bewachung erlaubt, das Schiff wieder zu Erde zu fliegen. Ein kleiner Trupp von Technikern der Akira war damit beauftragt worden alle Daten über die Akira und Nebulon aus den Speichern der Nelson zu löschen.  
Lester hatte man zusammen mit den restlichen Männern von Crimbel in die Brig geworfen.  
Alex stand auf der Brücke der Akira und wartete auf den nächsten Stopp, der sie in die Umlaufbahn des Jupiters Bringen sollte. Von dort aus sollte dann die Nelson via Autonavigation in den Orbit der Erde fliegen, während die Akira wieder in den Hyperraum springen würde und zurück zum Planeten fliegen würde um die Forschung der Antikercomputer zu überwachen.  
„Entschuldigen sie Sir, aber so eben kam eine Meldung von der Nebulon. Sie haben die ersten Daten entschlüsselt sie meinen es wäre wichtig das sie so schnell wie möglich zurück kommen.“


	4. S02XE04: Reise ins ungewisse

Rand der Milchstraße, Akira

„Antrieb?“  
„Sublicht und Hyperantrieb, Online.“  
„Navigation?“  
„Navigation bereit.“  
„Lebenserhaltung?“  
„Lebenserhaltung läuft bei 100%“  
„Sensoren?“  
„Grün und einsatzbereit.“  
„Dann wollen wir mal. Steuermann Kurs auf die Pegasusgalaxie setzten. Voller Hyperantrieb. Dann wollen wir mal sehen ob die Antriebe wirklich das können was man uns versprochen hat.“  
„Aye, Sir. Kurs gesetzt. Hyperantrieb Online“  
In einer Explosion aus reiner Energie öffnete sich das bläulich schimmernde Hyperraumfenster vor dem Bug der Akira. Die Antriebsdüsen der Akira leuchteten blau auf, sie beschleunigte und verschwand in den wirren des Hyperraumes. Mit einem leichten Ausstoß von Strahlung kollabierte das Fenster hinter dem Schiff.  
„Zeit bis zum Ziel: Vierzehn Tage, neun Stunden und zweiundvierzig Minuten.“ meldete der Steuermann.

Halbe Stecke zwischen Milchstraße und Pegasus, Akira, Brücke

Oberst Bartels kam, mit einem Becher Kaffee auf die Brücke und wurde schon sofort vom Ersten Offizier in Beschlag genommen.  
„Guten Morgen Sir. Doc Schmidt hat mir vorhin mitgeteilt, das wir den Hyperraum verlassen sollten. Es gibt offenbar eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit mit dem Hyperantrieb. Von dem was ich verstanden habe meinte er das Problem könnte daran liegen, das der neue Antrieb es einfach noch nicht gewöhnt ist eine solange Zeit bei maximaler Geschwindigkeit zu laufen.“  
„Wenn er es sagt ist es wohl richtig.“ antwortete Bartels und nahm ein Schluck von seinem Kaffee und wand sich dann an den Steuermann. „Rahn, suchen sie uns ein schönes Plätzchen für eine Pause. Am besten weit Abwegs der Atlantis-Versorgungsroute. Ich will nicht auf die Deaderlus oder die Apollo treffen.“  
„Aye, Sir.“

Die Atlantis-Versorgungsroute war die Strecke, die jedes Schiff der Erde auf seinem Weg nach Atlantis oder der Erde nahm. Es war die Linie auf der vor wenigen Monaten noch die McKay-Carter-Intergalaktiche-Gatebrücke ihre Position hatte. Man hatte diesen Bereich des Leerraumes benutzt, da er die kürzeste Verbindung zwischen den beiden Galaxien war.  
Nach der Zerstörung der Midway-Station hatte das IOA beschlossen die Brücke vorüber still zulegen. Doch auf drängen von Colonel Carter und Dr. McKay hatte das SGC beschlossen eine neue Mittelstation, die Midway II zu bauen. Durch den Bau dieser neuen Station hielten sich die beiden Schlachtkreuzer des öfteren im Leerraum auf. Sie versorgten die Arbeiter mit den Segmenten der neuen Station oder flogen einfach eine Patrouille um das Gebiet.

Eine Stunde später öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster und entließ die Fregatte der F-1100 Klasse in die gähnende Leere zwischen den Galaxien. Bis auf das Licht was aus den wenigen Fenstern des Schiffes kam war alles um das Schiff dunkel. Selbst die Positionslichter halfen konnten nicht mehr  
als die Hülle erleuchten.  
„Starten sie einen Pelikan. Die Besatzung soll eine Patrouille in einem Bereich von einer halben Lichtminute (ca. 9.000.000km) fliegen. Ich erwarte zwar nichts anzutreffen, aber man weiß ja nie ob man doch auf Gefriergut oder eine verirrte 304 trifft.“ sprach Bartels zum Ersten Offizier.  
Dieser nickte und gab den Befehl weiter, wie es sich gehörte.  
„Liegt sonst noch etwas an?“ wollte Major Schenke wissen.  
„Eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte jetzt erst ein mal zu Schmidt gehen, damit er mir erklären kann, warum wir aus dem Hyperraum verlassen sollten. Sie können mich gerne begleiten.“  
„Nein danke Sir. Der Doktor kann sie ruhig alleine in Anspruch nehmen. Ich würde so oder so nichts verstehen, wenn er an fängt Sächsisch zu reden.“  
„Sie haben die Brücke. Ich bin im Maschinenraum wenn etwas ist.“ mit diesen Worten und einem dicken Schmunzeln stand Bartels von seinem Stuhl auf und verließ die Brücke.  
Schenk sah seinem Kommandierendem Offizier kurz hinterher, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl den Kapitäns setzte.  
„Habe die Brücke.“

Doktor Schmidt stand an einer der Hauptkonsolen des Maschinenraumes und überflog die Daten, welche des Test des Hyperantriebes ergeben hatte, vor sich auf den Bildschirm.  
„Seltsam wie kann das...“ er tippte etwas auf der Tastatur neben ihm ein und aber die Daten änderten sich kaum.  
„...Sehr interessant.“ murmelte er vor sich hin, ohne zu merken, das er nicht alleine im Maschinenraum war.  
Die anderen Techniker im Raum nahen aber kaum Notiz von dem Selbstgespräch welches der Doc seit Minuten führte. Sie waren mehr daran interessiert ihre Abreibt zu verrichten und da konnte sie halt nicht auf den Chef des Maschinenraumes Rücksicht nehmen.  
„Was ist interessant?“ ertönte eine Stimme aus der Richtung des Tür, die zum Rest des Schiffes führte.  
Schmidt erschrak und zuckte zusammen. Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft gewesen da er die Welt um sie herum vergessen hatte. So hatte er nicht mitbekommen, wie Oberst Bartels den Raum betreten hatte.  
„Die Daten die ich hier vorliegen habe. Sie er eben einfach keinen Sinn für mich. Wenn sie wollen können sie sich die gerne anschauen.“ fing Schmidt sofort an zu reden.  
Bartels den es interessierte, warum sein Schiff hier „gestrandet“ war ging zu der Konsole und sah sich die Daten an.  
„Und was genau soll ich das sehen? Für mich sieht das alles gleich aus.“ fragte der Oberst als er die ganzen Kurven, Wellen, Diagramme und Zahlen sah.  
„Typisch Soldat keine Ahnung von nichts. Der Hyperantrieb produziert ohne einen erkennbaren Grund eine seltene Art von Strahlung.“ kam es barsch von Schmidt und er zeigte auf eines der Diagramme, das mit den Buchstaben AG und den Zahlen 834 gekennzeichnet war.  
„Die Strahlung ist zwar nicht gefährlich für uns Menschen, aber eigentlich sollte nichts aus dem Antrieb austreten. Egal ob Harmlos oder nicht. Was aber schlimmer ist der Hyperantrieb produziert diese Strahlung.“  
„Wie kann das sein? Das ist der selbe Hyperantrieb wie wir ihn auch damals auf der Bismarck hatten und da gab es kein Strahlungsleck.“  
„Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären wo her das kommt. Ich kann ihnen aber versichern, das uns das nicht gefährdet. Wir werden die Werte der Strahlung im Auge behalten und sobald sich etwas ändert wir werden wir etwas unternehmen. Ich würde trotz dem empfehlen wenn wir wieder auf der Erde sind das der Antrieb untersucht wird. Durch die Strahlung kann man uns besser im Hyperraum orten.“  
„Man kann uns Orten? Wie ist das möglich?“ kam die schockierende Frage vom Oberst.  
„Die Strahlung reagiert mit der des Hyperraumes. Zusammen ergeben sie ein Partikel das aufleuchtet, wie ein Leuchtturm. Aber nur wenn man die richtigen Sensoren hat kann man uns klar erkennen. Ansonsten kann man uns nur geringfügig und auf kurze Distanz orten.  
„Ich wäre ihnen verbunden, wenn sie jetzt schon etwas unternehmen könnten. Wir fliegen in spätestens wenigen Tagen in von Feinden kontrolliertes Gebiet.“  
„Ich werde alles Menschen mögliches versuchen die Strahlung auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Aber das beste wäre wenn wir die restliche Strecke nur mit halber kraft fliege würden.“  
Bartels gab dem Schmidt die Hand und verließ den Maschinenraum unterwegs nahm er sein Funk zur Hand.  
„XO alten Kurs wieder aufnehmen. Halbe Kraft.“  
Kurz darauf verließ die Akira das schwarz des all und Tauche in die Farbenvielfallt des Hyperraums ein.

Fünf Tage später, Rand der Pegasusgalaxie

Ein Hyperraumfenster Öffnete sich und zwei Wraith-Kreuzer traten in den Normalraum ein. Der Commander des einen Kreuzer stand auf seiner Brücke und beobachtete wie die anderen Wraith arbeiteten. Der Commander hatte von seiner Königen den Befehl bekommen die Route zu finden auf der die Erd-Schiffe in ihre Galaxie kamen. Das hatte den Hintergrund, das wenn man die Wege der Schiffe kannte man sie einfacher in Hinterhalte locken konnte.  
Seit dem diese Erdlinge in ihrer, der Wratih-Galaxie, waren hatte es hohe Verluste für die Wraith gegeben. In diesen vier Jahren hatte man mehr Schiffe verloren als in Hundert Jahren der Belagerung von Atlantis.  
Diese Menschen hatten es geschafft mit ihren Waffen, die denen der Wraith-Clans unterlegen waren mehr Basisschiffe zu zerstören als man neue Schiffe nachzüchten konnte.  
Jetzt war man darauf bedacht die Schiffe der Menschen zu zerstören oder zu übernehmen, damit man nicht nur ihre Waffentechnologie, die in den letzten sechs Dakures eine enorme Entwicklung durch laufen haben. Auch wollte man die Schiffe übernehmen, weil man so an bessere Antriebe herankam. Der Oklat-Clan, dem der Commander angehörte hatte zwar in einer großen Schlacht vor mehr als zehntausend Jahren eine Fregatte der Lantianer erobern können, doch die besten Wissenschaftler hatten bis heute kein Glück die Hyperraumgeneratoren zu duplizieren.

Von dieser Fregatte hatte man aber die Sensoreintechnologie erbeuten können. Auf Grund der Technologie der seines Volkes hatten die Wissenschaftler es aber nicht geschafft, die Sensoren vollständig in die Schiffssysteme zu integrieren, so das sie nur mit weniger als 45% ihrer Maximalen Kapazität liefen. Das war aber noch immer um ein Drittel besser als die alten Wraith-Sensoren.  
Das war immer noch besser als alles was die führenden Clans hatten.  
„Commander, die Sensoren fangen etwas ungewöhnliches auf.“ sprach einer der niederen Wraith ihn an.  
„Zeig es mir.“ befahl der Commander fauchen.  
Der niedere Wraith drückte einige der Knöpfe auf seiner Konsole. Auf dem Bildschirm vor dem Commander wurden die Daten eingeblendet.  
„Wie ihr seht mein Herr empfangen unsere Sensoren eine ungewöhnliche Strahlung. Sie bewegt sich auf uns zu. So etwas haben ich noch nie gesehen. Bei der Quelle der Strahlung muss es sich um ein Schiff handeln, da die Strahlung aus dem Hyperraum kommt.“  
Der Commander sagte nichts sonder sah sich die Daten weiter an.  
„Menschen!“ fauchte er dann laut.  
„Es sind Menschen. Das Signal kommt von außerhalb dieser Galaxie. Es können nur Menschen sein. Berechnet einen Abfangkurs. Ich will das die Kreuzer und alle Darts einsatzbereit sind wenn wir auf die Menschen stoßen.“  
„Natürlich mein Herr.“ sagte der andere Wraith als er sich verbeugte.

Unbekanntes Sonnensystem, Pegasusgalaxie

Die Akira trieb Steuerlos Richtung Planeten Orbit. Vor zwei Stunden waren sie in diesem Sternensystem angekommen. Sofort hatten sie den einen Pelikan losgeschickt um Patrouille zu fliegen, während der andere das System Katographieren sollte.  
Die Stille des All´s wurde durchbrochen als eine Plasmaladung in die Hülle der Akira einschlug.

„Schilde versagen. Hülsenbrücke in Sektion vier, Decks zwei bis drei. Noch ein Treffer dort und das Schiff bricht entzwei.“ rief der Feldwebel Hermann von der Ops.  
Funken sprühten überall auf der Brücke der Akira und Rauch vernebelte die Sicht.  
„Schmidt wie sieht es mit den Schilden und dem Antrieb aus?“reif Bartels der eine Wunde am Kopf hatte, die er sich eingefangen hatte als ein Träger von der Decke der Brücke viel, ins Intercom.  
„Negativ. Die Schildgeneratoren sind wie der Hyperantrieb durch gebracht.“  
Mit rauchen wurde die Verbindung gekappt.  
„Sellers Waffen auf Auto Verteidigung. Zerstören sie diese Darts. Alle noch verbliebenen Raketen auf die Kreuzer.“  
„Aye Sir.“

Eineinhalb Stunden nach dem Bartels mit der Akira aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen war hatte Feldwebel Hermann zwei Objekte geortet die sich im Hyperraum auf sie zu bewegten. Nach fünf Minuten waren die Objekte aus dem Hyperraum gefallen. Das hatten sie so gut macht, das sie im Sensorenschatten eines Mondes gelandet waren. Aus Voraussicht hatte Bartels einen Pelikan hinter den Mond geschickt, damit dieser Kontakt mit den beiden Objekten die offenbar Raumschiffe waren aus Aufnehmern sollte.  
Doch der Pelikan war nie bei dem Mond angekommen. Er verging in einer gigantischen Explosion. Sekunden später schrillte die Alarm Sirene des Radar. Es hatte sechzig kleinere Objekte geortet die sich auf die Akira zu bewegten. Schnell hatte der Computer die Objekte als Wraith Darts klassifiziert.  
Bartels hatte Alarmstufe Eins aus gerufen. Die Schilde wurden Hoch gefahren, die Railguns ausgerichtet und die Raketen scharf gemacht.  
Dann war das Chaos aus gebrochen. Die Darts hatten angefangen auf sie zu schießen. Jeder wusste das wo Darts waren Mindestens ein Kreuzer in der nähe sein musste. Dies bestätigte sich auch Sekunden später, als die Objekte die sich hinter dem Mond versteckt hatten hervor kamen, es waren zwei Kreuzer. Auch die beiden Kreuzer hatten das Feuer eröffnet.  
Die Schilde der Akira waren zwar mit die modernsten die es gab, aber trotz dem konnten sie nicht so einem Beschuss von Darts und zwei Kreuzern stand halten.

„Sir. Den Railguns geht die Munition aus und es sind noch immer über zwanzig Darts da draußen. Die letzten Treffer haben die Raketenstartrampen geschmolzen. Wir haben nichts mehr wo mir wir uns verteidigen können.“  
Der Oberst sah sich um, denn er wusste was jetzt zu tun war.  
„Operation Verbrannte Erde!“ rief er.

„Operation Verbrannte Erde“ war der letzte Akt vor der bevorstehenden Vernichtung oder Kaperung eines Schiffes. Alle Datenbänke des Schiffes wurden mit einem Hoch effizienten Computer-Virus infiziert. Dieser Virus löschte alle Daten so, das es nicht mehr möglich war diese wieder herzustellen, falls etwas vom Schiff überleben sollte. Sollte dies doch der Fall sein, war der Virus so programmiert, das er die Computer des Feindleihen Schiffes oder der Einrichtung befiel und diese zerstörte.  
Der wohl umstrittenste Punkt von „Verbrannter Erde“ war die Zerstörung des Schiffes. Die Crew würde mit den vorhandenen Rettungskapseln vom Schiff entkommen.Dann würde sich der Hyperantrieb überladen und alles und jeden in einem Umkreis von zehn Kilometern rund um das Schiff mit in den Tot nehmen.

„Löschen der Datenbanken Inizierirt. Zeit bis zu völligen Löschung vier Minuten.“  
„Sir. Die Sensoren empfangen mehrere Enterschiffe auf dem weg zu uns.“ meldete Major Schenk.  
„Ok, alle Mann sollen sich zu den Rettungskapsel zurück ziehen. Sie sollen sich dort verbarrikadieren, bis die Löschung der Datenbänke fertig ist und dann sollen sie ab hauen.“  
Bartels machte eine Pause.  
„Ich brauche vier Freiwillige die mit mir die Brücke halten bis die Daten gelöscht sind. Wir müssen verhindern, das die Wraith den Löschprozess unterbrechen oder da Schiff in einem Stück erhalten. Ich weiß das ist viel von ihnen verlangt. Es muss niemand bleiben. Es ist ihre Entscheidung.“  
Eine für diese Situation unheimliche Stille entstand.  
„Ich bleibe.“ meldete sich Feldwebel Hermann.  
„Ich auch.“ sagte Schenk.  
Außer den beiden meldete sich keiner mehr.  
„Ich danke ihnen allen. Viel Glück.“

Neunzig Sekunden später vor der Brücke.einte

Mehr als fünfzehn Wraith hatten sich vor der Brücke versammelt und versuchten sie zu stürmen, doch sie wurden von Sturmgewehrsalven daran gehindert. Bartels, Hermann und Schenk taten ihr Menschen möglichstes um die Wraith daran zu hindern auf die Brücke zu gelangen. Doch jeder von ihnen wusste, das es das letzte war das sie machen würden.  
Einer der Wraith, ein Offizier fauchte lauthals seine Drohnen an. Bartels verstand zwar nicht was er sagte, doch wusste er was er wollte. Die Brücke. Fünf der Drohnen liefen blind feuern auf die drei zu. Hermann streckte eine der Drohnen mit einer Salve in den Kopf nieder, doch bevor der Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug schoss die Drohne wieder.  
„Was muss man noch tun um eine von denen um zu bringen?“ schrie Hermann vor Wut und lehrte sein Restliches Magazin Blind in den Gang.

"Hyperantriebs Überlastung. Erreichen des Kritischen Levels in 5 Minuten." drang eine vom Computer generierte Stimme an die Ohren der Besatzung.  
„Meine Herren das was es. Es war mir eine ehre mit ihnen beiden hier zu kämpfen.“ reif Bartels über die Gräuche des tobendes Gefechtes hinweg.

Eine gewaltige Explosion ließ das gesamte Schiff er zittern der an Bord der gestanden hatte viel auf den Boden.  
"Oh mein Gott. Eines der Wraith Schiffe wurde so eben zerstört." funkte irgend jemand euphorisch.

Bartels sah aus dem Fenster der Brücke und sah noch wie eine Glühende Kugel unter dem Schiff verschwand.  
„Oberst Bartels deaktivieren sie sofort die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes.“ ertönte eine neue leicht verzehrte Stimme über Funk.  
„Wer sind sie?“ fragte Bartels.  
„Foxtrott Zulu 4 Gamma. Deaktivieren sie die Selbstzerstörung und halten sie noch in wenig aus.“  
„Verstanden. Aber wer sind sie.“  
„Generalmajor Alexander Dudmars, Kommandant des Schlachtschiffes Normandy. Wir sind zu ihrer Unterstützung hier.

Durch die Trümmer des Explodierten Wraith Kreuzer schoss aus allen Rohren Feuernd ein Schiff der BB-1000 Klasse.  
Auf der Brücke der Normandy stand Alex uns sah zu seinem Waffenoffizier.  
„Feuer.“  
Die 50cm-Kannonen am Bug der Normandy spuckten Tot und verderben auf die Wraith. Die Salve zerstörte das zweite Wraith Schiff im nu.  
„XO senden sie eine Enterkommando zur Akira hinüber. Ich will mein Schiff wieder...“


	5. S02XE05: Spectre und Politik

Washington DC, DOD, drei Tage später

 

Vor dem Pentagon hielten vier schwarze Limousinen, jede von ihnen hatte eine anderen Nationalflagge an der Motorhaube befestigt. Es waren die Flaggen von Frankreich, Großbritannien, Russland, China und von Kanada. Die Beifahrertüren gingen auf und Männer in schwarzen Anzügen sprangen aus den Fahrzeugen und eilten du den Hintertüren. Diese öffneten sie. Pro Limousine stiegen zwei Personen aus, deren Anzüge zusammen mehr wert wahren als die vier Limousinen.

Am Eingang warteten schon General O´Neill und ein Mann in Zivil.

„General O´Neill, sind das dann alle?“ fragte der Mann den General.

„Ja, das ist die komplette Abordnung des IOA´s. Mr Coolidge wartet schon im Besprechungsraum auf uns. Die einzigen die jetzt noch fehlen sind die Generäle und die Abordnung aus Deutschland.“ antwortete O´Neill.

„Deutschland? Ich dachte das hier wäre eine Unterredung nur der USA und den vierer Nationen da.“

„Wissen sie, wenn der Präsident und der Britische Premierminister Morgens um zwei bei einem Anrufen Fragt man nicht nach, sondern handelt.“ erklärte Jack.

„Das wird dem IOA aber nicht gefallen.“

„Das muss es auch nicht.“

Die eben an gekommen Männer kamen gerade die Treppen zu General O´Neill und dem Mann hinauf, als ein weiter Konvoi von Limousinen an. Dieses mal auch eine mit der Deutschen Flagge.

 

Der Besprechungsraum lag fünfzig Meter unter der untersten Ebene des Pentagons. Auf dieser Etage hatte General O`Neill und seine Abteilung Schutz der Heimatwelt ihren Sitz. Als sich alle versammelt hatten trat General O`Neill nach vorne an das Rednerpult.

„Wie sie sicherlich alle wissen sind wir heute ihr zusammen gekommen, da das IOA uns eine interessante Idee mitzuteilen hat. Ich über gebe das Wort an Mr Coolidge.“

Coolidge erhob sich von seinem Platz und stellte sich an das nun freie Pult.

„Danke General O´Neill. Erst einmal möchte ich die Abordnung aus Deutschland willkommen heißen,“ fing er mit einem Aufgesetzten Lächeln an. „Wir, das IOA haben jetzt, da wir kaum noch Feinde in der Milchstraße und der Pegasusgalaxie haben, beschlossen den Planeten....“ er sah kurz auf seine Notizen. „...Genau. P4X-989 zur ersten Kolonie der Erde zu machen.“

Als er diesen Satz beendet hatte brach Getuschel unter den Generälen aus. Niemand hätte gedacht, das man so schnell eine Kolonie gründen würde. Selbst General O´Neill war erstaunt. Er persönlich hatte schon des öfteren vorgeschlagen einen oder mehrere Planeten, nicht nur für Stützpunkte zu nutzen sondern auf ihnen Produktions und Forschungsstätten zu bauen. Doch immer wieder hatte das IOA oder eine andere Stelle dagegen gesprochen.

„Und wie soll dieses Projekt aussehen?“ fragte die Russische Abgeordnete Dr. Svetlana Markova.

„Wir wollen Rund zweitausend Freiwillige Zivilisten und fünfhundert Soldaten auf den Planeten entsenden, damit sie die Kolonie gründen können. Alles weitere wird geplant sobald die ersten Gebäude fertig sind.“ antwortet Coolidge.

„Und wann soll ihr „Projekt“ starten fragte die Major Tolinev, die russische Militärgesante.

„So schnell es geht wollen wir die Zivilisten aussuchen. Wir dachten da vor allem an Familien und Arbeiter....“ Coolidge wollte weiter sprechen wurde aber von General Heine unterbrochen.

„Schön und gut ihre Idee. Ich bin dem noch nicht ein mal abgeneigt, aber wie wäre es wenn wir uns erst ein mal auf ein Problem konzentrieren, bevor wir zehn neue an der Backe haben? Wir haben im Moment nicht genügend Schiffe und den Schutz der Erde und Atlantis für so eine bei den Fingern herbei geholte Idee zu realisieren.“

Der General nahm eine der Mappen, die man rund gegeben hatte.

„Hier steht, sie wollen ein Schiff der BC-304 Klasse dauerhaft im Orbit der Kolonie stationieren. Wie wollen sie das denn bitte anstellen? Wir haben zur Zeit nur drei dieser Schiffe die Einsatz bereit sind. Zwei davon sind für den Schutz und die Versorgung von Atlantis zuständig. Das dritte Schützt die erde zusammen mit der Nelson dem Schiff der 303er Klasse. Die nächsten Schiffe sind voraussichtlich nicht vor nächstem Jahr Fertig. Also wie?“

O`Neill sah grinsend zu Heine, denn er hatte sich dasselbe gedacht. Jack mochte an dem Deutschen General, das er immer Frontal auf seinen Gegner zu ging, ob Politiker oder Soldat.

Heine hatte mit seinen Worten auch die anderen Generäle und nicht IOA Mitglieder zum nachdenken gebracht.

 

 

Erde, DOD

 

Nach dem man eine zwei Stündige Pause gemacht hatte hatte man sich wieder im Besprechungsraum versammelt um weiter über das Thema des IOA, die Gründung einer Kolonie, zu reden.

Mr Coolidge stand wieder am Rednerpult uns sah in die Runde.

„Ich hoffe sie haben in dieser Pause ihre bedenken beiseite geräumt und stimmen nun unserer Idee zu.“

„Ich habe noch eine Frage.“ General Dudmars meldete sich dieses mal zu Wort, das General Heine noch nicht dar war.

„Fragen sie ruhig General.“

„Wie sie wissen versucht Deutschland das IOA und alles drum herum so gut es geht zu unterstützen, genau so wie unsere kanadischer Freunde hier. Aber wir würden gerne wissen was dabei für uns raus springt? Kanada und Deutschland bitten beide seit mehr als zwei Jahren in die Aufnahme ins IOA. Wir sind zwar Mitglieder im Stargate Bund haben aber kein Entscheidungsrecht bei wichtigen Abstimmungen. Wir werden immer wieder damit vertröstet, das unser Antrag noch geprüft wird. Selbst bei uns arbeiten die bürokratischen Mühlen schneller als hier. Dazu kommen sie immer wieder mit Forderungen, was aber bekommen wir als Gegenleistungen? Bis jetzt nicht viel.“

Der General machte eine dramatische Pause um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen und fuhr dann fort.

„Sie wollen immer Geld für irgendwelche Forschungsprojekte von den niemand etwas weiß geschweige man Resultate sieht. Meine Quellen in Atlantis dem SGC, selbst in AREA 51 konnten mir bestätigen das es manche dieser Projekte nicht ein mal gibt. Ich will jetzt wissen was sie mit diesem Geld machen.“

Raunen brach im Raum aus. Was Alex hier vorgebracht hatte waren schwere Anschuldigungen. Coolidge wurde rot im Gesicht.

„General ich glaube das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für diese Unterhaltung. Ich glaube wir sollten das unter vier Augen bereden.“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Wir sind schon beim richtigen Thema. Ich persönlich glaube das ihre Idee der Gründung einer Kolonie nicht das ist für das sie es uns verkaufen wollen...“ er wurde durch ein klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Herein.“ sagte jemand.

Die Türen öffneten sich und ein Mann betrat den Raum.

„Ah, da sind sie ja endlich Urals. Haben sie die Ergebnisse dabei um die ich sie gebeten habe.“ fragte Alex den Neuankömmling.

„Natürlich Herr General.“ sagte Urals und über gab dem Genral mehrere Ordner.

Dieser gab jedem der anwesenden einen der Ordner.

„Ich habe in der Pause vorhin die Zahlen und Informationen die sie uns über die Kolonie geben haben überprüfen lassen.“ er öffnete den Ordner und überflog die sich darin befindlichen Zettel.

„Wie ich es vermutet habe. Auf den ersten Blick sind ihre Zahlen doch sehr schön, aber auf den Zeiten. Ich habe die Daten an russische, Amerikanische, Britische, Kanadische und Deutsche Fachleute, die für das Stargate-Programm arbeiten gegeben. Sie haben für den Bau der Kolonie Rund 15 Millionen Doller veranschlagt. Laut den Experten würde der Bau aber nicht ein mal 9 Millionen Doller kosten. Jetzt Frage ich mich wo diese Restlichen 6 Millionen Doller hin fliesen werden? Etwa ihn ihre Taschen?“

„Das ist genug, das muss i8ch mir nicht bitten lassen von jemanden wie ihnen.“ schrie Coolidge vor Wut auf.

„Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein, wer sie sind? Sie heben kein recht unsere Methoden zu hinterfragen, sie sie … mieser Kraut.“

Das anfängliche gemurmelt erstarbt. Die Situation hatte sich so zu gespitzt, das nicht mehr viel fehlen würde, damit Coolidge seinem gegenüber an die Kehle springen würde. Der General war unter dessen gelassen wie nie. Er hielt die Papieren mit den Fakten in den Händen und sah stur auf Coolidge. 

„Warum wundert es mich nicht, das so etwas von ihnen kommt? Ach ja ich weiß es. Sie sind einer dieser Menschen, die mehr auf die Vergangenheit geben als auf das hier und jetzt und die Zukunft.“ Alex machte eine Pause und sah zu General Heine. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und beide Männer wussten was nun kommen würde.

„Da ich berechtigt bin für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland zu Reden, teile ich ihnen mit, das Deutschland aus dem Stargate-Pakt austritt!“ 

 

Das hatte gesessen. Das Gemurmel was die ganze Zeit herrschte brach nun in wilde Rufe aus. Einige waren Positiv andere waren negativ, so wie der eines Amerikanischen Generals.

„Da sieht man es. Wenn es ernst wird ziehen sich Länder wie Deutschland zurück .Erst die Klappe aufreißen und dann nichts dahinter. Mal wieder den Schwanz einziehen.“ rief er laut.

Andere Anwesende mussten dem General zu Stimmen. Der Kanadische Abgeordnete erkannte, das Alex noch nicht fertig war mit seiner Ansprache.

„Meine Herren, wenn ich sie bitten könnte ruhig zu sein. General Dudmars hat noch etwas zu sagen.“ rief er so laut er konnte in die Runde. Das beherzte eingreifen des Kanadiers hatte seine Wirkung erbracht, allmählich kehrte etwas ruhe in den Raum ein.

„Fahren sie fort General.“ Sprach O´Neill.

„Danke Sir. Wie ich schon sagte verlässt Deutschland den Pakt, das heißt aber nicht das wir uns zurück ziehen und den Schwanz einziehen. Nein im Gegenteil. Da wir in den letzten Wochen und Monaten schon die Vermutung hatten, das das IOA nicht mit offenen Karten Spielt hat der Generalsstab und die Regierung beschlossen eine eigene Verteidigungseinheit auf zu Stellen...“ Wieder wurde es laut im Raum. „Diese Einheit wird aus Raumjägern und Fregatten der F-1100 Klasse bestehen. Nach und nach werden mehr Einheiten dazu kommen. Es wurde beschlossen, das Diese Einheit wir den Namen: „Special Tactics and Reconnaissance“ tragen. Sie wird eng mit dem Stargate-Center und Atlantis zusammen Arbeiten. Jeder der seinen Teil zur Verteidigung der Erde beitragen will und nicht denn Schatten-Machenschaften des IOAs Folgen will kann sich jeder zeit um auf nahem zu den Spectres (Gesprochen: Specters) bewerben.“

Wutentbrannt sprang ein IOA-Vertreter auf.

„Ihre Idee können sie sich sonst wo hin schieben. Wir werden nie zulassen da sie auch nur in die nähe des Stargates kommen. Sie werden alle Daten über das Stargate an uns übergeben. Das selbe gilt für ihre Raumjäger und ihre Raumschiffe. Wenn sie sich widersetzten werden wir uns diese Dinge mit gewallt holen.“

General Heine so wie Dr. Svetlana Markova, Major Tolinev und der Kanadische abgeordnete der Alex eben verteidigt hatte fingen an zu Lachen.

Alle Anwesenden sahen sie nur verstört an, denn das war das komischste verhallten in für diese Situation. Man drohte mit einem Krieg und die andere Seite lachte nur.

„Warum lachen sie?“ fragte ein französischer General.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Das IOA versucht ihre Position zu verteidigen und das mit allen Mitteln. Nur übersehen sie dabei einen kleinen Punkt. Ihre macht beschränkt sich nur auf alles was mit dem Stargate zu tun hat. Theoretisch gehören unsere Schiffe dazu, nur sie können nicht in die Souveränität eines Staates eingreifen. Wenn sie dies tun würden würden sie zum einen ihre Glaubwürdigkeit verlieren und zum Zeiten einen Krieg riskieren. Das wichtigste was sie aber übersehen ist, das wenn irgend jemand zum Beispiel eine Regierung von einem Angesehenem Land der Menschheit verkünden würde das es Aliens gibt und mehrere Staaten gegen diese kämpfen, es aber vor der Zivilbevölkerung vertuschen. Das würde Chaos bedeuten, Aufstände, Krieg. Und ich würde behaupten das würde hier keiner wollen.“ erklärte Heine die Situation.

 

„Wollen sie uns etwa drohen General?“ Fragte ein wütender mit dem Finger herumfuchtelnder Coolidge.

„Drohen würde ich es nicht sagen. Wir zeigen ihnen nur ihre Möglichkeiten auf.“ meinte Alex.

„Das ist Erpressung!“ schrie Coolidge.

„Von mir aus nennen sie es so. Wenn sie uns jetzt entschuldigen würden wir haben wichtigere zu tun als ihren Machenschaften zu zuhören. General O´Neill in wenigen Tagen wir der Präsident einen Brief bekommen, wo alles hier gesagte noch einmal schriftlich erklärt ist. Ich würde mich aber freuen, wenn sie als Leiter der Homeworld Security mir bestätigen können, das wir ab sofort Zugang zum Stargate-Center und Atlantis gewähren könnten, damit unsere Specters mit ihrer Arbeit anfangen können.“

„Natürlich. Ihre Männer haben die Erlaubnis.“

Danke Herr General. Meine Herren wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden wir müssen Berichterstatten.“ 

Alex und General Heine gaben allen Anwesenden Generälen die Hand und verließen den Raum. Beim verlassen hörten sie noch wie Coolidge General O´Neill anschrie.

„Wie können sie diesen Erpressern erlauben das SGC betreten zu dürfen?“ schrie er ihn an.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand. Ich bewahre den Frieden auf diesem Planeten. Dazu sind sie ja anscheinend nicht Fähig.“

 

Zwei Tage später, Bonn Hardthöhe, Bundesministerium der Verteidigung

 

Eine Gruppe von sieben Personen schritt durch die Gänge des Verteidigungsministerium. Angeführt wurde die Gruppe von einem Mann in Anzug, während der Rest der Gruppe aus Soldaten bestand. Suchen sahen sie immer wieder auf die Schilder an den Türen an dehnen sie vorbei kamen.

„Raum 205 … 215?“ die Gruppe sah sich fragend an

„Kommt nur mir das so vor oder fehlen hier Büros?“ fragte einer der älteren Soldaten.

„Nicht nur ihnen.“ antwortete ein anderer.

Der Anführer der Gruppe sah wie sich ein Soldat näherte.

„Soldat, eine Frage. Wir suchen das Büro von General Heine. Wo können wir ihn Finden?“

„Das Büro des Generals ist Nummer 212.“

„Das hat man uns auch an der Information gesagt, nur hier gibt es kein Büro 212. nach der „105 kommt direkt die 215.“

Der Soldat wollte gerade antworten, als General Dudmars um die Ecke kam.

„Feldwebel, sie können wegtreten. Ich regle das.“

„Jawohl Herr General.“ antwortete der Feldwebeln, salutierte und verschwand.

„Meine Herren, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, der General und der Verteidigungsminister waren schon auf sie.“

Mit Fragenden Gesichter sahen alles Mitglieder der Gruppe den General an.

„Der General wird ihnen alles erklären wenn wir da sind. Wenn sie mir nun bitte Folgen würden.

 

Fünf Minuten und unzählige Treppenstufen später stand die Gruppe geführt von General Dudmars vor dem Büro mit der Nummer 212.

„Nach ihnen meine Herren.“ sagte der General und öffnete mit einer einladenden Geste die Tür zum Büro.

In dem geräumigen Büro saßen auf einer Couch General Dieter Heine und Verteidigungsminister Peter Schmeller.

„Wollen sie etwas zu trinken?“ fragte Heine die neu Ankömmlinge.

„Später vielleicht. Mir wäre es lieber wenn wir erst da Geschäftliche klären würden.“ Sagte der Anzugträger.

„Sie kommen ja schnell auf das Thema. Aber gut, fangen wir an.“

 

„Die Daten über das IOA welche sie auf dem letztem Treffen veröffentlicht haben haben wir noch ein mal Prüfen lassen. Selbst das Ergebnis haben wir Prüfen lassen. Aber wir sind zu dem selben Ergebnis gekommen wie sie. Das IOA hat es nicht so mit Ordentlichkeit. Wir haben mindestens 15 Milliarden Doller Entdeckt die einfach so verschwunden sind. Des weiteren haben wir mehrere Projekte entdeckt, von denen wir wünschten wir hätten es nicht.“ fing der Anzugträger an.

„Da haben sie ja gute Arbeit geleistet uns hat es Monate gekostet dies heraus zu finden, Mr. Paker.“

„Nun ja ihre Daten waren sehr hilfreich. Aber warum wir hier sind. Wir hätten gerne weitere Informationen über die Die Einheit die sei SPECTRE nennen.“

 

„Wie sie wollen.“ meinte Schmeller. „General Dudmars wenn sie so freundlich wären.“

Alex nickte und schaltete einen Beamer ein.

„Wie ich schon auf dem Treffen im Pentagon sagte wir die SPECTRE Einheit vor allem der Aufklärung und Informationssammlung dienen. Dazu kommen aber auch Missionen die Sabotage und Unterstützung von Verbündeten beinhalten.

Für diese Aktionen stehen zur Zeit drei Fregatten der Nebulon-Klasse und einhundertfünfzig Raumjäger und Transporter zur verfügen. Mit weiteren Einheiten wird bis Ende nächsten Jahres gerechnet.“

Zu seiner Erläuterung zeigte Alex Bilder auf dem Beamer um so alles zu verdeutlichen.

 

„Wir hätten noch eine Frage. Rein hypothetisch Kanada würde ihrem Bündnis beitreten, wie würde unser Beitrag aussehen und wie wollen sie das alles Finanzieren?“

„Jetzt rein hypothetisch gesprochen: Wenn sie diesem Bündnis beitreten, wären sie gleich berechtigte Partner. Da heiß 50:50 für jeden. Die Schiffe würden zwar eine Internationale Crew bekommen, eins würde aber auf jeden Fall unter dem Kommando eines Kanadischen Offiziers stehen. Ich will ihnen aber auch nicht verheimlichen, das es Probleme geben wird. Was wir hier Planen ist mehr als eine Nummer Größer als das Stargate-Programm. Wir planen in größeren Maßstäben als sie. Wenn das IOA ein Schiff baut, bauen wir drei. Wenn es eine Millionen Doller ausgibt für die Ausrüstung von SG-Teams, geben wir zwei aus.“

„Finden sie das nicht ein wenig übertrieb so viel aus zu geben? Da kommt uns die zusammen Arbeit dem dem IOA aber günstiger.“

„Ok, die zahlen waren jetzt ein wenig überzogen aber Trotz dem wir wollen das Beste haben. DA muss man halt Geld für aus geben.“

„Könnt ich mich kurz mit meinen Begleitern besprechen?“ fragte Paker

„Natürlich. Wir warten vor der Tür. Rufen sie uns wenn sie eine Entscheidung getroffen haben.“

 

Vor der Bürotür

 

„Was meinen sie? Haben wir unseren ersten Verbündeten gefunden?“ fragte Verteidigungsminister Schmeller die beiden Generäle.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Paker war der Sache zwar angetan, hat sich aber noch nicht entschieden. Beide den Generälen sieht das schon andersherum aus, genau so wie bei dem Colonel. Spätestens als sie gehört haben sie bekommen ein eigenes Schiff, hatten wir ihre Zustimmung.“ schilderte Heine seine Beobachtung.

„Das sehe ich genau so. Ich finde sogar, sollten sie zustimmen das wir eine Hälfte der Crew der Normandy mit ihnen besetzen General.“ meinte Alex.

„Der Normandy? Ich dachte wir hätten die dritte Fregatte noch gar nicht getauft?“ kam es verwundert von Schmeller.

„Das haben wir auch nicht. Normandy ist der neue Name der im Einsatz als Zerstört geltenden Bismarck II. In den letzten vier Jahren haben wir Millionen von Euro in die Instandsetzung gesteckt.“

„Wie bitte, sie wollen mir sagen wir haben noch ein Schlachtschiff und ich weiß davon nicht?“

„Befehl vom Bundeskanzler.“ war die nüchterne Antwort von Alex.

Schmeller wolle gerade etwas erwidern, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Wir sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Wir treten bei, aber wir wollen alles wissen.“

„Natürlich.“

 

Eine Stunde später saß man zusammen im Büro und trank Kaffee. 

„Ich will ja die Stimmung nicht verderben, aber mir ist etwas eingefallen, was sie vor hin erwähnt hatten General Dudmars.“ sprach Colonel Lane.

„Sie erwähnten vor hin ein Schiff namens Normandy. Was hat es damit auf sich?“

„Gut das sie noch ein mal drauf zurück kommen. Ich hätte es beinahe vergessen. Wie ich ihnen ja vorhin erklärte haben wir ein Schiff namens Normandy. Die Normandy ist kein Gewöhnliches Schiff, sie ist ein von den Asgard, mögen sie ihn ruhe Frieden, gebautes, aber von Menschen entworfenes Schlachtschiff. Sie ist momentan das mächtigste Schiff der Erde.“

„Warum höre ich erst jetzt davon? So etwas hätte das IOA doch nie mal verschwiegen.“ meine Paker.

„Nun ja, das IOA wusste gar nichts von ihrer Existenz. Die Bismarck, so hieß sie als erstes, wurde offiziell bei Kampfhandlungen zwischen, den USA, Großbritannien und Deutschland mit dem Goa´uld Kolma vernichtest. Inoffiziell wurde sie kurz vor der Vernichtung durch einen Nukleargefechtskopf von den Asgard gerettet. An Bord waren der Damalige Oberst Dudmars und die Damalige Frau Major Spinofa. Sie schafften es eine F-140 wieder instand zu setzten und zur Erde zu fliegen. Seit dem hat die Bundesrepublik Millionen von Euro in die Instandsetzung dieses Schiffes gesteckt. Vor rund zwei Monaten sind wir damit fertig geworden.“

 

Die Kanadier sahen sich an, nickten kaum merklich und meinten dann.

„50:50 Crew. Wir würden vorschlagen, das der Aktuelle Kommandant das Kommando Behält.“ meinte Lane.

„Einverstanden. Nur würde ich vorschlagen, das sie zweitausendfünfhundert Mann schnellst möglich mobilisieren. Die Normandy startet in zwei Tagen in die Pegasus.“ kommentierte Heine die Vorderung des Kanadiers.

„Vier Stunden und sie haben ihre Crew. Wie schnell können sie verladen?“

„Wenn ihre Männer fertig sind ist meine Crew es auch.“ sagte Alex und stand auf.

 

Fünf Stunden später war alles an Bord der Normandy. Die beiden Crew waren noch keine Stunde zusammen, aber doch ging alles gut von der Bühne. Die Crewmitglieder die wussten wie alles funktionierten erklärten den neuen wie alles Funktionierte. 

Auf der Brücke unter hielt sich General Dudmars unter dessen mit seinem neuen XO.

„Was meinen sie Fregattenkapitän Wankov sind wir bereit zum Auslaufen?“

„Ja her General. Alle Abteilungen Melden Grün. Maschinen bei 70%.“

„Ok, ab nach Pegasus. Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl, was die Akira betrifft.“


	6. S02XE06: Gladius et Scutum

Außerhalb von Colorado Springs

 

Mit Maximaler Geschwindigkeit raste der Konvoi über die leere Straße Richtung N.O.R.A.D. Die sechs Busse wurden begleitet von vier schweren LKWs, die mit ihren Hängern und Aufliegern fast die gesamte Straße für sich ein nahmen.

In den Bussen saßen je vierzig Soldaten und warteten darauf, das sie zu ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz kamen, was für einen Teil von ihnen das Ende einer fast zwanzig Stündigen Reise, davon alleine elf Stunden Flug von Köln Wahn zur Peterson Air Force Base.

„Also meine Damen und Herren. In weniger als zehn Minuten Kommen wir an unserem Ziel an. Wenn wir dort sind, steigen sie alle aus, nehmen ihren Kampfrucksack mit und stellen sich Ordentlich vor dem Bus auf. Wir wollen doch den Amis mal zeigen was wir können.“ sprach Major Björn Schäfer.

„Jawohl, Frau Mama.“ rief jemand aus den hinteren Reihen nach vorne.

Schäfer schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf denn er wusste das war nur die Art der Soldaten, die ihm unterstellt waren zu zeigen, das sie langsam mal eine Pause bräuchten. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Die meisten der Männer kamen in den letzten drei Tagen nur auf dem Flug in die USA zu Schlaff. Sie hatten ihre Sachen packen müssen, sich von denen verabschieden müssen die sie zurück ließen und dann wurden sie auch schon in die Busse Gesetz die sie zum Flughafen gebracht hatten.

 

Einer der Jeeps die hinter dem Konvoi gefahren waren setze zum überholen an und war auch nach dreißig Sekunden an den Fahrzeugen vor beim. Vor dem Führungsbus beschleunigte er weiter und raste auf die nun in Sicht Kommende Militärbasis zu.

Die Wachen am Haupttor zum Cheyenne Mountain Complex sahen sich kurz irritiert an, da für heute keine Konvois gemeldet waren. Der Sergeant der Wache befahl seinen Männer sich vor das Tor zu stellen, nur zu Sicherheit.

Ein Jeep löste sich vom Konvoi und hielt auf das Tor zu. Je näher der Jeep dem Tor kam um so mehr machte sich ein komisches Gefühl in dem Sergeant breit.

„Haltet Ohren und Augen auf!“ befahl er den Soldaten.

Als der Jeep nur noch wenige hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt war fing er an langsamer zu werden, bis er schließlich vor den Soldaten die ihre Waffen er hoben hatten zum stehen kam.

 

Der Fahrer des Jeep so wie der Beifahrer öffneten ihre Türen und stiegen mit erhobenen Händen aus dem Wagen aus.

„Jetzt aber sachte mit den jungen Pferden. Wir kommen in Frieden. Wir sind die neu Mannschaft für N.O.R.A.D.“ sprach der Fahrer.

„Sir, bleiben sie  bei ihrem Fahrzeug, bis ich das mit meinem Vorgesetzten geklärt habe.“ verkündete der Sergeant und ging ins Wachhaus.

„Beeilen sie sich lieber, ein Großteil der Jungs in den Bussen muss mal Pinkel!“ rief der Beifahrer den Sergeant hinterher.

 

Büro von General Landry

 

„Nein Jack, das werde ich nicht.“ sprach General Landry in den Telefonhörer.

„Warum den nicht Hank? Was ist den daran so schlimm wenn sie mir mal vier SG-Teams abstellen?“ fragte General O`Neill auf der anderen Seite der Telefonleitung.

General Landry musste schmunzeln als er über die bitte seines Freundes und Vorgesetzten nach dachte. Gesten Abend hatte O´Neill in zuhause angerufen und ihn gefragt ob er in ein paar SG-Teams „leihen“ konnte. Genau genommen hätte er ihm auch befehlen können ihm die Teams zu geben, doch so war Jack O´Neill nicht.

„Jack,wenn du mir sagst wofür du die Teams brauchst überlege ich es mir.“ sprach Landry ins Telefon.

Ein  Klopfen an der Büro Tür ließ General Landry sich kurz vom Telefon ablenken. Die Tür öffnete sich und Walter Harriman betrat den Raum.

„Jack, ich muss dich leider abwürgen, Walter ist hier.“ kam es von Landry.

„Stell mich ruhig auf laut ist bestimmt wichtig.“ Antwortete O´Neill.

Landry war dabei der Unterton in der Stimme seines Freundes aufgefallen.

Landry drückte den Knopf für die Freisprecheinrichtung und wand sich Walter zu.

„Was gibt es dringendes Sergeant?“ wollte Landry wissen.

„Sir, am Haupttor sind so eben mehrere Busse und LKWs vorgefahren. Sie wollen auf den Stützpunkt gelassen werden. Sie sagen sie wären die neue Mannschaft für N.O.R.A.D.“

Landry sah Walter nur fassungslos an. Dann blickte er zum Telefonhörer den er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und dann wieder zu Walter.

„Jack, weißt du was hier los ist?“ fragte er argwöhnisch.

„hast du denn die E-Mail nicht bekommen?“ fragte O´Neill.

„Welche E-Mail?“ fragte Landry zurück.

Genau in dem Moment piepste Landry Laptop und zeigte den Erhalt einer neuen E-Mail an.

„Jack, irgend wann wirst du nicht mehr so etwas machen.“

Aber immer doch Hank. Auf wieder sehen.“

 

Irgendwo in der Pegasusgalaxie

 

Auf der Brücke waren alle angespannt. In wenigen Minuten würde man die Koordinaten erreichen, die man Wochen zuvor auf einem Computer der Antiker in der Milchstraße gefunden hatte. Zusätzlich zu den Koordinaten hatte man noch ein paar Daten wieder herstellen können. Diese Sprachen von einem Planeten der in einem gut geschütztem Sonnensystem lag. Wo raus dieser Schutz bestand konnte man allerdings nicht heraus Finden.

„Sir, die Sensoren empfangen ein riesiges Feld aus Trümmern vor unserem Ziel.“ meldete Warrant Officer Castle.

„Das sollten wir uns mal näher ansehen. Lieutanant Johnson, bringen sie uns aus dem Hyperraum und holt mir jemand den CAG ans Rohr.“ befahl Alex.

Die Zeit verstrich und die Normandy viel aus dem Hyperraum.

„Voller Sensorensacann. Ich will wissen was hier so herrum schwirrt.“

„Der CAG ist dran.“ sagte der XO Colonel Lane und hielt Alex einen Hörer der Schiffs internen Kommunikation hin.

„Queen, starten sie die KAP (Kampfaufklärungspatrouille).“ befahl Alex und händigte den Hörer wieder dem XO aus, der noch Einzelheiten mit dem CAG klären wollte.

 

Zwei Stunden später verharrte die Normandy auf einer Position etwa drei Lichtsekunden, das war mehr als die Hälfte der Strecke zwischen Mond und Erde,  von ihrem Ziel entfernt.

„Sir, wir haben die ersten Messdaten ausgewertet. Die Trümmer die wir empfangen haben sind keine Trümmer. Es handelt sich um ein Asteroidenfeld welches sich um den Planeten erstreckt. Bis auf eine Stelle ist das Feld so dicht das keine Schiffe es passieren können die größer als eine Fregatte der Nebulon-Klasse.“ erläuterte Korvettenkapitän Sebastian Bauer die Daten die er von seinem Team bekommen hatte.

„Das ist eine Super Abwehr gegen Wraithangriffe muss ich sagen. Ihre Kreuzer kämen nie durch dieses Feld. Wenn man dann noch die einzige mögliche Passage schwer bewacht kommt das einem Todesstreifen gleich. Kein Wunder das die Antiker in den Daten schrieben gut Verteidigt.“ meinte Lieutanant Colonel Samuel "Sam" Becker, Kommandant der Bodentruppen.

„Das sehe ich genau so.Ich würde vorschlagen, wir fliegen in einer Stunde in den Orbit des Planeten. CAG, wenn wir dort sind brauche ich die Aufklärungsstaffel. Sie soll den Planeten überfliegen und Bilder Von allem interessantem machen. Zusätzlich werden wir mit unseren Sensoren alles abtasten. Colonel Becker stellen sie mehrere Erkundungsteams zusammen. Sie werden alles untersuchen was die Flieger finden. Weg treten.“

 

Erde, SGC

 

General Landry ging gefolgt von Walter Richtung Aufzug. Als sie oben angekommen waren Standen sie im Tunnel der zur Flanke des Berges führte. In diesem Tunnel standen die vor dreißig Minuten angekommen Specters.

„Achtung!“ reif einer von ihnen und alle standen urplötzlich still.

Kein Zeichen von Müdigkeit die vor Sekunden noch in den Gesichtern der Soldaten stand war zu erkennen.

„Rühren. Sie wissen alle warum sie hier sind, deshalb will ich keine großen Reden schwingen was wir hier machen. Laut meinen Befehlen soll ich die Hälfte von ihnen noch heute auf die Midway II schicken. Diejenigen die nach Atlantis sollen folgen jetzt Sergeant Harriman, er wird ihnen das gröbste Zeigen und sie dann zum Torraum bringen. Bis sie dort sind ist auch ihre Ausrüstung dort. Der Rest wartet hier bis Major Thomsen hier ist und ihnen ihre Quartiere Zeigt. Wegtreten.“

Landry salutierte kurz und bekam die entsprechende Antwort.

„Sergeant Harriman. Ich bin Major Schäfer. Meine Männer und ich sind die Verstärkung für Atlantis. Wenn sie bereit sind können wir gehen. Je schneller wir hier fertig sind um so eher können wir unseren Dienst antreten.“

 

Walter zeigte den Atlantis-Spectern die Wichtigsten Bereiche des Stargate Centers. An der Krankenstation hatten sie einen längeren Halt gemacht. Ein SG-Team war von einer Mission frühzeitig zurück gekommen, da sie von Anhängern der Luzianer-Allianz Angegriffen wurden. Eines der Team-Mitglieder hatte einer Stabwaffenverbrennung am Bein und nun wollten die Soldaten schauen wie sich die Ärzte um die Wunde kümmerten.

Nach dem man dem Soldaten alles gute gewünscht hatte und man die Krankenstation verlassen hatte näherte man sich Ebene 26. Walter erklärte ihn das auf dieser Ebene vorwiegend Büros und mehrere Konferenzräume lagen. Zu den Büros zählte auch das des Basiskommandanten.

Der nächste Halt wäre der Torraum gewesen, wenn nicht eine Ruf durch die Gänge gehallt wäre.

„Walter!“

Es war die Stimme von General Landry.

„Major, ich glaube sie kommen lieber mal mit.“ meinte der gerufene zu Schäfer.

Die beiden Männer trennten sich von der Gruppe nach dem Walter einem vorbeikommendem Sergeant befohlen hatte die Gruppe in die Kantine zu führen.

 

Landry wollte gerade erneut an setzten um nach Walter zu rufen als auch schon dieser gefolgt von Major Schäfer das Büro betrat.

„Sie hatten gerufen?“ fragte Walter obwohl es mehr eine Feststellung war.

„In der Tat das habe ich. Wissen sie das die Frachtaufzüge die zu Ebene 27 führen Defekt sind?“ fragte Landry.

„Ja Sir, das wei0 ich. Ich habe ihnen letzte Woche gesagt, das in den nächsten Tagen die Techniker sich diesem Problem annehmen würden.“

„Walter das ist zu spät. Ich habe gerade den Frachtbrief gelesen. Major stimmt es das sie zehn Quad´s und zwanzig Gelände Motorräder mit nach Atlantis nehmen?“ 

„Ja wohl Herr General. Wir wissen zwar das Atlantis Jumper hat und wir mehre Männer mit dem Antiker Gen haben, aber so können wir uns ein wenig unabhängig von Atlantis machen. Zum anderem werden die Jumper in Atlantis eher benötigt.“

„Dann will ich mal hoffen das sie ihre Sachen in Atlantis unterbringen können. Sie s

Starten sobald alles hier unten ist.“

 

Pegasusgalaxie, Normandy Planungsraum

 

Alex hing gebeugt über dem Kartentisch. Auf diesem lagen die Bilder die von den Aufklärern geschossen wurden. Mehrere von ihnen zeigten Trümmer die mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Stadt gewesen waren. Langsam fuhr er mit dem rechten Zeigefinger über die Bilder.

„Interessant.“ murmelte er und legte die Bilder beiseite.

Nun sah er das beste.

Auf den Bildern die er nun sah bildeten das Ab was der Traum eines Jeden Architekten war. Mehrere Hundert Meter hohe Türme standen zusammen mit kleineren Gebäude um einen Platz herum auf dem das Stargate stand. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Gebäuden der Antiker in dieser Galaxie waren sie aber nicht verfallen oder zerstört. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie waren noch intakt. Bis auf einige wenige waren sie sogar unbeschädigt.

Die Tür zum Planungsraum öffnete sich und die gesamte Führungsebene der Normandy betrat den Raum. Nach und nach stellten sie sich um den Tisch und betrachteten die Aufklärungsbilder.

„Wer hat was zu sagen?“ fragte Alex grinsend.

„Ich hätte gerne ein Zimmer mit Ausblick.“ kam es von Oberstleutnant Spinofa.

Der General schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Spaß bei Seite. Colonel Becker sind die Teams Bereit?“ fragte er den Kommandant der Bodentruppen.

„Bereit und Einsatzbereit. Der 1. Zug geht angeführt von Oberstleutnant Spinofa in den Westlichen Teil der Siedlung. Der 2. Zug angeführt von mir untersucht den Nördlichen Teil. Drei und vier die beiden Restlichen Stadtteile.“

„In Ordnung. Aber ich werde sie mit Foxtrott Two November begleite.“

 

Achtundvierzig Stunden später, Atlantis Kontrollraum

 

Das Tor wurde von außen angewählt. Routinemäßig aktivierte der zuständige Techniker den Torschild. Der Torraum wurde durch das bläuliche wabern des Ereignishorizontes in ein unwirkliches Licht getaucht. 

„Empfangen wir einen IDC?“ fragte Colonel Sheppard.

„Noch nicht Colonel.“ antwortete der Techniker.

Die Sekunden verstrichen bis ein piepsen die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Kontrollraum auf sich zog.

„Empfangen IDC. Es ist die Mittelstation.“

„Schild senken.“ befahl Sheppard bevor er sich auf den Weg in den Torraum machte.

Unten angekommen sah er wie mehrere Personen durch den Ereignishorizont durchschritten und sofort auf Seite gingen. Einer der Neuankömmlinge kam auf Colonel Sheppard zu.

„Colonel Sheppard. Major Björn Schäfer, meldetet sich zum Dienst.“ sagte der Mann und salutierte.

„Willkommen auf Atlantis Major. Ihre Leute werden schnellst möglich zu ihren Quartieren geführt.“

„Danke Colonel. Ich würde sie wenn es geht bitte unter vier Augen sprechen.“

Sheppard kam das ganze sehr merkwürdig vor. Das IOA hatte Informationen an Colonel Sheppard und Colonel Carter geschickt in denen stand das die Specter vermutlich den reibungslosen Ablauf in Atlantis versuchen würden zu stören. Er war zwar keine Person die solchen Infos glaubte, schon gar nicht wenn sie vom IOA kamen, aber da dieser Major ihn unter vier Augen sprechen wollte...

Die beiden Männer gingen die Treppe hoch und in den Besprechungsraum. Nach dem sich beide gegenüber gesetzt hatten schlossen sich wie von Geisterhand die Türen.

„Netten Fleck haben sie hier. Also als Architekten waren die Antiker zu gebrauchen.“ sprach der Major breit schmunzelnd.

„Danke, das hören wir hier öfters.“ antwortete Sheppard mit seinem üblichen spitzbübischen Grinsen.

Schäfer wurde wieder ernst und sah Sheppard an.

„Colonel sie wundern sich wahrscheinlich warum ich sie sprechen möchte. Die kanadische und deutsche Regierung haben den verdacht, das das IOA uns Steine in den Weg legen will, dafür das wir sie so bloß gestellt haben. Sie wissen auch, das meine Befehle lauten, das ich unter anderem alles daran setzten soll die Wraith daran zu hindern die Erde zu erreichen. Des weiteren soll ich mich aus allem was hier in Atlantis vor geht raus halten.“

„Das ist für mich nichts neuen. Ich weiß das sie die Wraith bekämpfen sollen also was wollen sie von mir?“

„Ich biete ihnen unsere volle Kooperation an. Das sind meine Befehle die ich zusätzlich zu den anderen habe.“

Sheppard war sichtlich erstaunt.

„Was soll ich mir unter ihrer vollen Kooperation vorstellen?“

„Wir unterstehen ihrem Befehl jede Aktion wird mit ihnen und ihrem Stab abgestimmt. Sie können Specter´s ihren Teams zuteilen wenn sie möchten. Auch könne wir unseren Dienst hier in Atlantis versehen.“

Die beiden Männer redeten noch mehrere Minuten darüber wie man die Specter in das Bestehende System von Atlantis intrigieren konnte bevor sie den Besprechungsraum wieder verließen.

„Eine Frage hätte ich noch an sie Major Schäfer. Was bedeutet der Spruch auf ihrem Ärmel und auf ihrem Barett?“

„Gladius et Scutum? Das ist Latein und bedeutet in etwa so viel wie Schwert und Schild. Das ist das Motto der Spectre.

 

Das Gate wurde erneut angewählt und der Schild wurde aktiviert und auch Sekunden später wieder gesenkt. Hindurch kamen weitere Specter´s, nur hatten diese die Quads und Motorräder dabei.

„Davon haben sie aber nichts gesagt.“ kam es von Sheppard der nun ein noch größeres Grinsens als eben im Gesicht hatte.

„Upps.“

 

Unbekannter Planet, Höchster Turm

 

„Herr General, wir haben den Kontrollraum gesichert.“ meldete Cindy ihrem Vorgesetztem.

„Gut gemacht. Dann wollen wir mal anfangen uns um zusehen.“


	7. S02XE07: Erstkontakt die dritte

Auf Atlantis ging es an diesem Tag zu wie an jedem anderem Tag.  
Im Torraum warteten zwei Teams drauf, das sie zu ihrer Mission aufbrechen konnten. Es waren die Teams AR-2 (Atlantis Research) unter dem Kommando von Major Evan Lorne und ST-11 (Spectre Team) das von Major Björn Schäfer angeführt wurde.  
Colonel Sheppard hatte zusammen mit Major Schäfer, dem Kommandant der Specter auf Atlantis, beschlossen das die erste Zeit ST-Teams mit seinen Teams durch das Gate reisen sollten, damit sie sich an die Gepflogenheiten der Pegasusgalaxie gewönnen konnten.  
So auch heute. Die beiden Teams warteten nur drauf, das Chuck die Koordinaten von M5G-7N9 in das DHD eingab. Während man im Torraum stand ging Major Lorne auf Schäfer zu.  
„Also Major, ihre erste Mission auf einem anderem Planeten?“ fragte Lorne ihn.  
Da Schäfer wusste das Major Lorne über die Mission „Meute“ von vor gut fünf Jahren Bescheid wusste konnte er ehrlich antworten.  
„Nicht ganz. Das ist meine zehnte Mission. Meine erste hatte ich unter dem Kommando von dem ehemaligen Oberst Dudmars und General Heine.“ antwortete Schäfer.  
In Major Lornes Gesicht machte sich ein dickes Fragezeichen breit, bis es anscheinend bei ihm Klick machte.  
„Ah, das ist gut zu wissen, dann dürften sie ja kein Problem damit haben mit dem was auf uns zu kommt.“  
„Eigentlich nicht. Nur hier gibt es halt keine Jaffa´s.“  
Die beiden Offiziere mussten grinsen. Beide hatten schon gegen Jaffa gekämpft und hatten die Meinung das Jaffa im Gegensatz zu den Wraith-Drohnen leichte Gegner waren.  
Das anwählen des Tores unterbrach jeglichen weiteren Gespräche der beiden Männer.  
Als sich das Wurmloch etabliert hatte machte Major Lorne eine Geste die zeigen sollte, das Schäfer und ST-11 vorgehen sollten. Dieser nickte Lorne als Bestätigung zu und nahm sein F2000 in Anschlag und ging gefolgt von seinem Team durch das Tor.

Auf M5G-7N9

Schäfers Team stand neben dem DHD und sah sich um. Sie waren auf einer Waldlichtung heraus gekommen. Die Lichtung war gerade so groß das ein Jumper hier landen könnte. Sie senkten ihre Waffen und wartete auf das Team von Lorne. Erst jetzt merkte er erst wie kalt es eigentlich auf dem Planeten war. Man konnte kleine Wölkchen erkenne wenn sie aus Atmeten. Zu dem bekamen sie kalte Finger. Schäfer setzte seinen Rucksack ab und suchte ihn ihm seine Handschuhe. Während er noch in seinem Rucksack kramte betraten Lorne und sein Team den Planeten.  
„Ich rate ihnen Handschuhe anzuziehen.“ kam es von Schäfer der ohne aufzublicken sprach.  
Nach dem alle etwas gegen ihre kalten Finger getan hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg den Planeten zu erkunden.  
Sie liefen seit einer halben Stunde auf einer Art Trampelfahrt, den Master Corporal Tom Dillon entdeckt hatte.  
„Sir ich habe das Gefühl als ob uns jemand beobachten würde.“ meldete Feldwebel Janina Forkel.  
„Sind sie sich da ganz sicher?“ fragte Schäfer vorsichtshalber noch ein mal nach, denn er hatte ein ähnliches Gefühl.  
Forkel nickte mit dem Kopf als Bestätigung.  
„Major Lorne, wir werden beobachtet. Ich weiß zwar nicht von wo, aber DAS wir beobachtet werden.“  
„Major sind sie sich sicher?“ fragte auch Lorne noch ein mal, den er hatte nicht dieses Gefühl.  
„Ja Forkel hat es auch bemerkt.“  
„Ok, dann gehen sie mit ihrem Team vor, während ich mit meinem Zurückfalle.“  
Die Teams trennten sich von einander und gi8ngen nun mit rund zweihundert Metern Abstand von einander durch den Wald. Forkel hatte sich vom ihrem Team getrennt und war mit den Schatten des Waldes verschmolzen. Da sie die Scharfschützin des Teams war hatte sie damit kein Problem. Schäfer wusste das sie nicht weit von ihnen entfernt war und Ausschau noch ihren Verfolger/Beobachter hielt. Sie gingen weitere fünf Minuten so durch den Wald, als sie eine Stimme vernahmen, es war Forkel.  
„Ganz langsam um drehen und die Hände über den Kopf!“ hörte man sie jemandem Befehlen.  
ST-11 rannte mit den Waffen im Anschlag in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Nach einem kurzem Sprint kamen sie auch schon am Ort des Geschehens an. Forkel hatte ihr M417 auf einen Jungen Anfang Mitte Zwanzig gerichtet, der Kleidung aus Leder und Fellen trug.  
„Warum beobachten sie uns?“ fragte Björn, nach dem er Janina befohlen hatte die Waffe zu senken.  
Doch der Junge Antwortete nicht.  
„Hey, Junge wir wollen dir nichts. Wir sind friedliche Forscher von einem anderem Planeten. Wir kamen durch das Stargate.“  
„Durch den Ring der Vorfahren?“ fragte der Junge ungläubig.  
„Ja genau durch den Ring der Vorfahren. Wir wollen dir und deinem Volk nichts, wir wollen auch nur kennen lernen.“ sprach Schäfer.  
„Rade.“ sagte der Junge.  
„Wie bitte?“ fragte Janina.  
„Mein Name: Rade.“  
Die Specter mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
„Ich bin Major Björn Schäfer, das sind Feldwebel Janina Forkel, Stabsunteroffizier Sebastian Roth, Master Corporal Tom Dillon und der Mann hinter mir ist Major Evan Lorne und sein Teams.“ stellte Schäfer sie alle vor.  
„Ihr sagt, das ihr mein Volk kennen lernen wollt, aber trotzdem habt ihr Waffen dabei. Wie kann ich euch da trauen?“ fragte Rade.  
„Das ist eine gute Frage. Also die Waffen haben wir nur dabei um uns zu verteidigen, zum Beispiel gegen die Wraith. Und wie schon gesagt wir wollen dein Volk nur kennenlernen und ihm nicht Schaden.“  
Zur Verdeutlichung nahm Schäfer sein Geweht von der Halterung, nahm das Magazin heraus und gab das ungeladene und gesicherte Gewehr Rade.  
Dieser sah ihn nur Fragend an.  
„Würde ich das machen, wenn ich dir oder jemand anderem schaden wollte?“ fragte Schäfer.  
Rade schien einen Moment zu überlegen, nahm dann das Gewehr und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu der kleinen Gruppe.  
„Folgt mir, ich bringe such zu meinem Vater, er wird entscheiden was wir mit euch machen.“ sagte Rade und ging schnellen Schrittes vor raus

Nach einem Fußmarsch von weiteren zehn Minuten kamen sie an einem Dorf an, das für die Pegasusgalaxie Typisch war. Es bestand vor allem aus großen Zelten und einigen wenigen Holzhütten. Insgesamt waren es an die fünfundzwanzig Zelte und vier Holzhütten. Rade ging direkt auf das größte der Zelte zu.  
„Ihr wartet hier.“ sagte er bevor er durch die Öffnung in der Zeltwand verschwand.  
Major Lorne ging zu Schäfer und klopfte ihm Freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Das war gute Arbeit vorhin mit dem Jungen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das sie auch Erstkontakte durchführen können.“  
„Offiziell sind wir dafür ja auch nicht da, aber das heißt nicht das wir nicht für solche Situationen trainiert werden.“  
Rade streckte seine Kopf aus der Öffnung und sah Schäfer an.  
„Mein Vater Empfängt dich und einen deiner Begleiter. Unbewaffnet.“ das Letzte Wort schob Rade noch schnell hinter her.  
„Major hätten sie etwas dagegen?“ Fragte Schäfer Lorne.  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf nun fing an seine Waffen Lieutanant Cadman zu geben. Schäfer tat das gleiche und gab auch seine Weste Master Corporal Dillon.  
Nach dem sie keine Waffen mehr hatten betraten die beiden Majors das Zellt.  
Das innere des Zeltes erinnerte die beiden an das innere eines Tipi´s. An den Wänden hingen Fälle von Tieren, dazu kam eine Zentrale Feuerstelle in der ein kleines Feuer loderte und einen Kessel mit Wasser erhitzte.  
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zeltes saß ein Mann Ende vierzig auf einem Art Thron und hatte das Gewehr von Schäfer in der Hand. Als er die beiden Menschen bemerkte sah er von dem Gewehr auf.  
„Eine interessante Waffe. Sie ist weit fortschrittlicher als alles was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe. Mein Sohn sagte du hast ihm diese Waffe gegeben als Zeichen dafür, das du un s nicht Schaden willst Stimmt das?“ fragte der Mann Schäfer.  
„Ja das stimmt. Wir sind auf friedlicher Mission um andere Völker kennen zu lernen.“ antwortete Schäfer.  
Der Mann legte die Waffe beiseite und stand auf.  
„Ich glaube dir. Deine Augen sprechen die Wahrheit. Setzt euch, dann können wir weiter reden. Ich bin Trillion. Anführer der Vedra.“

Feldwebel Forkel und Lieutanant Cadman hatten sich nicht weit des Hauptzeltes auf einen umgekippten Baum gesetzt und redeten über das Leben in Atlantis.  
„Also Janina, was machst du Morgen Abend?“  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Warum?“  
„Morgen ist der Monatliche Poker Abend der Weiblichen Besatzung von Atlantis.  
„So etwas gibt es?“  
Cadman sah sie nur breit Grinsend an.  
„Aber sicher doch. Es hat uns zwar einiges gekostet, aber weder Colonel Carter noch Sheppard haben bis jetzt etwas dagegen gesagt. Sogar Carter war ein zwei mal schon da.“  
Die beiden Frauen mussten grinsen, den wer konnte sich Colonel Samantha Carter schon bei so einer Veranstaltung vorstellen.  
„Warum nicht. Solange es genug Schokolade gibt.“  
„Aber sicher doch.“  
„Was ist Schokolade?“ wurden die beiden von einem etwa fünfjährigen Jungen unterbrochen.  
Janina kramte in einer ihrer Taschen der Einsatzweste und holte eine silberne Verpackung hervor. Schnell hatte sie die Verpackung geöffnet und ein brauner Riegel kam zum Vorscheinen. Vorsichtig brach sie ein kleines Stück ab und gab es dem Jungen.  
„Das ist Schokolade.“ sagte sie und brach zwei weitere Teile für sich und Cadman ab.  
Die beiden Frauen steckten es in den Mund und genossen es. Der Junge tat es ihnen gleich und verschlang die Schokolade regelrecht. Seine Augen leuchteten auf und schon war der Junge verschwunden. Cadman sah Forkel fragend an, doch diese hatte keine Antwort auf die Stumme Frage. Diese kam kurz drauf in Form von einer Schah Kindern.  
Nach dem die beiden all ihre Schokolade verteilt hatten sahen sie sich die Finder, die zufrieden vor ihnen saßen an, wurden aber von einem Summen davon abgehalten.  
Forkel sah Cadman an, da sich ihr Gesicht verdunkelt hatte.  
„Was hast du?“ fragte Forkel sie.  
„Hörst du das?“  
Beide hörten sie aufmerksam auf die Geräusche um sie herum. Sie hörten Geräusche die für einen Wald üblich waren. Hier und da hörte man Vögel oder andere Tiere, das Rascheln der Bäume und eine tiefes Summen konnte man hören.  
„Ich höre nichts ungewöhnliches.“  
„Hörst du nicht dieses Summen? Es wir immer lauter.“ kam es von Cadman.  
Und sie sollte recht behalten das Summen wurde tatsächlich lauter und es näherte sich ihnen. Bis es fast über ihnen war.  
„Jäger!“ rief Cadman laut und das keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kurz drauf stießen vier Jäger der Wraith durch die Wolkendecke und eröffneten das Feuer auf das Dorf.

Major Schäfer und lorn unterhielten sich noch immer mit Trillion, als sie den Ruf von Cadman und die ersten Explosionen vernahmen. Die drei Männer sprangen auf und rannten aus dem Zelt. Dort sahen sie wie eine Schuss der Wraith eins der Zelte getroffen hatte und in Brand gesteckte.  
„Ihr, ihr habt sie zu uns geführt!“ schrie Trillion Schäfer an wütend an.  
„Trillion glaub mir, wir haben damit nichts zu tun. Wir sind Feinde der Wraith warum sollten wir sie dann zu euch bringen?“  
Einer der Jäger näherte sich dem Dorf im Tiefflug und wollte allem anschien nach Menschen aufsammeln. Doch der Pilot hatte nicht mit den Atlantern gerechnet. Dies schossen mit allem was sie hatten auf den Jäger. Dieser konnte diesem -dauerfeuer auf Sturmgewehren und Maschinengewehren nicht stand hallten und stürzte getroffen neben das Dorf.  
„Sir, diese Jäger kamen bestimmt nicht durch das Tor. Im Orbit muss mindestens ein Kreuzer sein.“ rief Captain Jennifer Hailey Major Lorne zu.  
Dieser Wand sich zu Trillion.  
„Trillion, ich bitte ihnen und ihrem Volk zu Flucht in Atlantis an. Wir haben so etwas schon öfters erlebt, wenn die Wraith mit ihren Raumschiffen kommen bleib niemand am Leben.“  
Trillion war hin und her gerissen. Während er nachdachte hatten die Atlanter einen zweiten Jäger vom Himmel geholt.  
„Packt das wichtigste zusammen, wir gehen mit den Atlantern!“ rief Trillion über das knattern der Waffen hinweg.

Es hatte fünf Minuten gedauert, bis die Bewohner das Wichtigste zusammen gepackt Hatten. Die zwei Verbliebenen Jäger hatten es unter dessen geschafft mehrere Menschen aufzusammeln, wurden aber dabei durch Geschosse schwer beschädigt.  
„Wir müssen hier weg, es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange bis die Wraith zurück kommen. Wir müssen zum Gate und zwar auf dem schnellsten Weg.“  
„Denn kenne ich!“ rief Rade und lief Vornweg, dicht gefolgt von Feldwebel Forkel.  
Und tatsächlich hatten sie es in weniger als zwanzig Minuten zum Tor geschafft, aber leider nicht ohne Verluste. Ein Wraith Jäger hatte als sie eine Lichtung überquert hatten mit seinem Fangstrahl zehn Menschen aufgesammelt. Doch auch die Wraith mussten den Verlust von zwei Jägern hin nehmen.  
Schäfer stand zusammen mit Lorne und Trillion am Rande der Lichtung auf der das Gate stand.  
„Trillion, sobald wir das Tor angewählt haben sollen deine Leute uns Folgen und durch das Gate gehen.“  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen.“  
Lorne und Schäfer so wie Cadman und Forkel rannten zum Gate. Schäfer gab zusammen mit den beiden anderen Lorne Deckung während er die Adresse von Atlantis eingab. Als er das letzte Symbol eingab, passierte nichts. Die Adresse war die Richtige, auch leuchteten die Symbole am Tor . Doch es Etablierte sich kein Wurmloch. Trillion rannte zum Tor um von dort seinen Leuten ein Zeichen zu geben.  
Ob wohl die Lichtung nicht groß war wurde es zu einem Hindernislauf für ihn. Immer wieder schossen die Wraith auf ihn oder versuchten ihn mit ihren Fangstrahlen einzufangen. Außer Atem kam er beim DHD an.  
„Trillion, was machst du hier?“ reif Lorne ihm zu.  
„Meinem Volk das Zeichen geben, das sie los können.“  
„Das geht nicht wir bekommen keine Verbindung mit Atlantis.“  
„Dann gehen wir halt auf einen anderen Planeten. Denn kenne ich seit meiner Jugend.“ rief Trillion und gab eine Adresse ein.  
Das Wurmloch etablierte sich und er ging hindurch. Kurz nach dem er hindurch gegangen war, folgte auch sein Volk, während AR-2 und ST-11 weiter Deckung gaben. In weniger als zwei Minuten waren über einhundert Überlebender durch das Gate verschwunden, dicht gefolgt von den Atlantern.

Unbekannter Planet, Stargate  
Schäfer stolperte durch das Gate und landete auf der Anderen Seite auf dem Boden.  
„Warum schließt sich das Gate nicht?“ hörte er Hailey rufen.  
„Alle sofort verteilen!“ rief nun Lorne.  
Schäfer stand auf und sah sich kurz um. Sie standen auf einem großem Platz. Was ihn noch mehr erstaunte als dieser Platz waren die Gebäude die er erkannte. In einigen hundert Metern erhoben sich mehrere Türme in den Himmel, die sehr nach Antiker Designe aus sahen. Er wollte gerade zu Lorne hinüber rennen, als er von etwas am Bein getroffen wurde, das ihn erneut ins taumlen gerieten lies. Er hatte das Glück, das Dillon neben ihm stand an dem er sich fest halten konnte.  
„Wraith!“ rief einer der Flüchtlinge und zeigte auf das Tor, wo dutzende Wratih hindurch kamen. Nun hatten sie auch ihre Antwort darauf warum sich das Tor nicht schloss. Sofort wurden die Drohnen der Wraith unter Feuer genommen, doch lange konnten sie das nicht machen, da sie den Großteil auf M5G-7N9 verschossen hatten um die Jäger vom Himmel zu holen. Dillon hatte sich zusammen mit Schäfer hinter einer Wand verschanzt und feuerten von da auf die Drohnen, als eine von ihnen Explodierte und ihren Kopf über all um sie herum verteilte. Sie hörten einen lauten knall und eine weitere Drohne viel Kopflos um.  
Plötzlich wurde die Luft von einem Dröhnen durchbrochen und zwei olivgrüne Fahrzeuge näherten sich dem Tor und feuerten auf die Drohnen. Ein noch lauterer Knall im Himmel veranlasste alle in den Himmel zu sehen von wo sich mehrere Flugobjekte näherten, die definitiv nicht zu den Wraith gehörten.  
„Freunde!“ rief Hailey laut aus.  
Die Flugobjekte landeten in der nähe und entließen ihre Fracht, die aus vierzig schwer bewaffneten Soldaten bestand.  
Nach weiteren zehn Minuten der kämpfe hatten man alle Wraith besiegt und das Tor hatte sich abgeschaltet.  
Lorne und Schäfer gingen auf die Soldaten zu und wollten ihnen danken, als ihr Kommandant ihnen zu vor kam.  
„Major Lorne, Major Schäfer willkommen auf Seefra.“ der Mann war niemand anderes als General Dudmars.

Zwei Stunden später, Besprechungsraum auf Seefra

AR-2 und ST-11 saßen im Besprechungsraum und warteten nur noch auf das eintreffen des Generals.  
„Kann mir mal jemand sagen, wer das eigentlich ist?“ wollte Cadman wissen.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe Lieutanant Cadman. Ich sagen ihnen schon noch wer ich bin.“ kam die stimme des Generals aus dem Türrahmen.  
Er setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches und sah durch die Runde und blieb bei Major Lorne hängen.  
„Major Lorne, es ist schön sie wider zu sehen.“  
„Ebenfalls Sir. Ob wohl es schon so lange her ist.“  
„Fünf Jahre. Also, die Menschen die sie gerettet haben wurden von meinen Leuten versorgt. Zwei befinden sich noch im OP, werden es aber schaffen. Trillion kümmert sich um den Rest.“  
„Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht geantwortet.“ platze es vorlaut aus Cadman hinaus.  
„In Ordnung ihre Antworten werden sie bekommen. Ich bin General Alexander Dudmars Stellvertretender Kommandant der Specters und Kommandant dieser Basis. Ich bin derjenige der ihnen eben den hinter gerettet hat.“

Kurz vor dem Wraith angriff

Alex stand im Besprechungsraum und lies sich von Major Ted Linsey berichten was er und seine Leuten in den Letzten zwei Wochen in den er mit der Normandy unterwegs war über die Antiker Anlage herraus gefunden hatte.  
„Also versteh ich das richtig. Das hier war eine Forschungseinrichtung der Antiker?“ fragte Alex.  
„Ja Sir. Die Antiker haben hier an Waffen für den Kampf gegen die Wraith geforscht, mussten diese Anlage aber aufgeben als sie die Pegasusgalaxie verlassen haben. Des weiteren wurde hier auf Nahrung in großen Mengen für andere Planeten produziert.“  
„Na ja, das klingt ja alles schon mal sehr interessant, aber haben sie irgend etwas gefunden, zum Beispiel Waffen?“  
„Ja und nein, wir haben etwas gefunden, das laut Plänen eine Waffenkammer ist, doch wir kommen dort einfach nicht hinein.“  
„Also haben sie nicht.“  
„So würde ich das nicht sagen Herr General.“  
„Eingehendes Wurmloch.“  
Durch diesen Ruf wurden die beiden unterbrochen und eilten in den Kontrollraum.  
„Ich dachte die Pioniere hätten das Gate unbrauchbar gemacht?“ kam es irritiert von Alex.  
„Das sollten sie eigentlich.“ kam es von Linsey  
„Sir, Schafschützenteams Eins und Zwei melden das Menschen durch das Gate kommen, sie werden von Wraith verfolgt.“  
„Alarm Stufe Eins. Alle man auf Kampfstationen. Kontaktieren sie die Normandy sie soll Bodentruppen senden. Befehlen sie den Scharfschützen das Feuer zu eröffnen. Ich brauche eine Waffe.“

Drei Stunden später

Man hatte sich am Gate versammelt um AR-2 und ST-11 zu verabschieden.  
„Major Lorne, sie denken an unsere Abmachung?“ kam es von Alex.  
„Natürlich Sir.“  
Die beiden gaben sich die Hand und Lorne ging durch das Tor.


	8. Chapter 8

Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie den Lärm der Menschen um sie herum auszublenden.   
Hecktisch sah sie sich um.   
Sie suchte einen Ausweg aus ihrer jetzigen Situation.   
Der Pfahl an dem sie fest gebunden war drückte ihr unangenehm gegen den Rücken und je mehr sie sich bewegte um so mehr tat es weh.   
Erneut zehrte sie erfolglos an den Fesseln die ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken am Pfahl fixiert hielten.  
Leise sprach sie ein Stoßgebet in Richtung Himmel.   
Als ihre Augen dann auch noch den König dieser Menschen sah wusste sie das es vorbei war.   
Ihr Team würde es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen wieder hier zu sein. 

Der König erhob sich von seinem hölzernem Thron und hob beide Arme um sein Volk zu Ruhe aufzurufen.   
Nach und nach wurden die Gespräche weniger, bis sie gänzlich verstummt waren.  
„Mein Volk! Wir sind hier zusammen gekommen um unseren Gesetzen nach zukommen. Wir sind hier um diese HEXE,“ bei diesem Wort zeigte er auf sie, wie sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen festgebunden war, „ihrer gerechten Strafe zu zuführen.“

Der König unterbrach seine Rede um seinen nun folgenden Worten mehr Gewischt zu verleihen.  
„Den Tot auf dem Scheiterhaufen!“ rief er laut aus.  
Sofort brach die Menschenmasse in wildes Gejubel aus.   
Erneut erhob der König seine Arme um für ruhe zu sorgen.   
Dieses mal dauerte es länger bis sich das Volk beruhigt hatte.

„Hexe hast du noch etwas zu sagen, bevor wir dich verbrennen?“ fragte der König sie hämisch.  
„Oh ja das habe ich! Ich hoffe ihr werdet alle von den Wraith geholt und langsam eurer Leben verlieren!“ schrie sie so laut sie konnte.  
Nach dem sie dies gesagt hatte verfielen die Menschen in ein höhnisches Lachen. Einige bewarfen sie sogar mit faulem Gemüse.   
„Nun gut. Las uns beginnen. Entzündet den Scheiterhaufen und verbrennt diese Hexe.“ befahl der König als er sich wieder setzte.  
Sofort kamen vier Männer auf den Scheiterhaufen zu,die in ihrer Mitte einen Korb mit Brennendem Stroh trugen.

Sie konnte die Hitze die von den Flammen ausgingen regelrecht auf ihrer Haut spüren, auch wenn diese noch Meter von ihr entfernt waren.  
Je näher die Männer kamen um so mehr machte sich ihn ihr eine angenehme Ruhe breit. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich, als ob nichts ihr etwas anhaben könnte.    
Sie war mit sich ihm reinen, bereit vor ihren Schöpfer zu treten.   
Sie schloss die Augen und Atmete noch ein Letztes mal tief durch.

Drei Stunden zuvor

M-1 war unterwegs um sich mit General Dudmars im Besprechungsraum von Anlage Horizon, so hatte man aus der Antiker-Datenbank erfahren hieß diese Anlage.  
„Und habt ihr euch schon ein Quartier in der Anlage ausgesucht?“ fragte Cindy ihre beiden Teammitglieder, die neben ihr gingen.  
„Nein noch nicht. Ich glaube ich brauche nur das an Bord der Normandy, da ich dort meine Position habe.“ antworte Oberstleutnant Laura Spinofa.  
„Wer´s glaubt.“ hustete Feldwebel Manuel Pole in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
„Das will ich jetzt mal überhört haben. Das selbe könnte man ja auch über sie sagen Feldwebel.“ meinte Spinofa und sah zu Cindy.  
„Ja wohl Ma´am.“ war seine Antwort, als er durch die Tür zum Besprechungsraum ging.

In diesem saßen schon drei Personen.   
General Dudmars, Colonel Lane und Lieutanant Colonel Becker. Die drei setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und nahmen die Mappen die vor ihnen lagen in die Hand.   
Während Cindy und Manuel die Dokumente in den Akten überflogen sah Laura den General fragend an.  
„Ihr wundert euch bestimmt warum ihr hier seid. Ihr drei werdet unser Aufklärungsteam Nummer eins sein. Die Aufgaben die ihr bekommt werden die gleichen sein, wie auch schon vor fünf Jahren. Vor allem werdet ihr aber für Fremdweltkontakte benutzt, ihr seit diejenigen mit der meisten Erfahrung mit Fremden Kulturen. Von daher ist das die logischste Entscheidung. Ihr lauft unter dem Namen ST-1. Darum seit ihr aber nicht hier,“ er machte eine pause. „Colonel Lane.“

Der angesprochene nahm nun die Papiere die vor ihm lagen ebenfalls in die Hand.  
„Wie der General schon sagte werden sie vor allem Kontakt mit anderen Kulturen herstellen. Aus diesem Grund haben wir auch schon einen Planeten ausgesucht auf den sie gehen werden. Laut den Daten die wir aus Atlantis haben sind auf dem Planeten auf den wir sie schicken immer wieder Wraith-Anbeter erschienen.  
Diese haben immer wieder die Bevölkerung terrorisiert. Ihr Auftrag lautet, Kontakt zu dem Volk herzustellen und Informationen über die Anbeter zu bekommen. Noch Fragen?“  
Fragend sah er in die Runde.

„Ich hätte da eine.“ kam es von Manuel.  
„Wenn ich es richtig versteh sollen wir nur Informationen sammeln? Warum schicken wir kein Undercover-Team?“  
„Ihr Auftrag ist mehr als nur Informationen zu beschaffen. Sie sollen auch einfach nur dort auftauchen. Wir wollen so Präsens in dieser Galaxie zeigen.“ sprach Becker.  
„Genii?“ fragte Cindy in die Runde.  
Becker und Lane nickten mit dem Kopf und es kehrte Ruhe ein.  
Die erste die etwas sagte war Laura.  
„Sir, wenn sie uns dann jetzt entschuldigen würden wir müssen uns dann auf eine Mission vorbereiten.“ sprach sie und machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen.

Nach dem ST-1 den Raum verlassen hatte saßen die drei anderen Offiziere noch in dem Besprechungsraum.  
„Und sie sind sich sicher, das der Lieutanant Colonel schafft diese Mission zu leiten?“ fragte Becker seinen Vorgesetzten.  
„Ich bin mir sicher das sie das kann. Sie hat schon schwerere Aufgaben gemeistert.“ antwortete der General.  
„Wie sie meinen Sir. Ich hätte da noch etwas mit ihnen zu Besprechen. Grauer Wolf …“

Waffenkammer, Zwanzig Minuten später.

„Wie ich ihn doch umbringen könnte!“ fluchte Laura laut.  
„Was hat der General den dieses mal wieder gemacht?“ fragte Cindy zögerlich da sie wusste, das dass ein Thema war bei dem man vorsichtig sein sollte.  
„Ich rede nicht von ihm. Ich reden von Becker. Der Typ ist so ein Arsch. Egal was ich mache der Typ nörgelt an allem rum. Selbst wenn ich mal vergesse mein Barreet aufzusetzen meckert er schon wie ein Verrückter.“  
„Na ja, er hat halt ein Problem damit, das du und der General, du weißt schon. Ein Paar seit. Er denkt das ihr beide dadurch nicht in der Lage seit Regeln zu befolgen.“  
„Ja ich weiß. Ach egal, las uns nicht mehr drüber reden und auf die Mission gehen.

Nach dem sich die drei ihre Ausrüstung zusammen gesucht hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Haupteingang der Anlage wo auch schon ein Jeep auf sie wartete der sie zum Tor bringen würde.   
Obwohl das Tor nur knappe fünfhundert Meter vom Hauptturm entfernt stand nahmen sie lieber einen Jeep als das zu gehen.   
Theoretisch hätten sie sogar nur wenige Meter gehen müssen, denn in den Ruinen neben dem Tor gab es einen Transporter wie die die es auf Atlantis gab.   
Doch aus Sicherheitsgründen hatte man diesen abgeschaltet.  
Am Tor angekommen stiegen sie aus dem Wolf auf und warteten darauf, das der Kontrollraum das Tor anwählte. Was auch fast sofort geschah.  
Als sich das Tor Aktiviert nahmen die drei sich ihre Ausrüstung und durchschritten das Tor noch M39-W4E.

Zu ihrer Überraschung stand das Gate mitten auf einem Platz, der Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Markt des Mittelalters auf der Erde hatte.   
Die Kaufleute die von hinter ihren Ständen ihre Ware verkaufte würdigten den drei keinen Blick.   
Im Gegensatz dazu schienen die Restlichen Menschen sie förmlich an zu starren.  
„Sind wohl keine Fremden wie uns gewöhnt.“ sagte Manuel leise zu Spinofa.  
„Hat so den Anschein. Last uns ein wenig über diesen … Markt gehen. Mal sehen vielleicht finden wir ja was Interessantes.“  
Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand gab sie das Signal damit sich die beiden anderen über den Marktplatz verteilen sollten.

Sie selber machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Stand an dem es offensichtlich Schmuck gab.   
Ihr kam es merkwürdig vor als sie sich so durch die Massen drängte.   
Jeder schien sie anzustarren, als ob sie nicht von dieser Welt sei, was ja eigentlich auch richtig war.  
Vor allem die Männer sahen sie komisch an.   
Irgend wie war ihr diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit auch ein wenig unangenehm, aber was sollte sie machen?   
Sie konnte ja schlecht jeden dieser Männer an schreien, dafür wusste sie einfach zu wenig über diese Kultur. 

Der Stand auf den sie zugegangen war kam nun in Sichtweite und tatsächlich wurde dort Schmuck angeboten.   
Das Sortiment bestand hauptsächlich aus Ketten für Hals und Handgelenk.   
Ein Stück viel ihr direkt ins Auge. Es war ein Armreif, an dem mehrere kleine Gebilde hingen. Anscheinend stellten diese Gebilde irgend eine Einheimeiche Tierart dar.

„Drei Taler.“ sagte der Händler.  
„Wie bitte?“ fragte Laura ein wenig verwundert.  
„Das Stück was sie in der Hand haben. Es gefällt ihnen anscheinend. Es kostet drei Taler.“ erklärte der Händler.  
„Tut mir leid ich habe keine drei Taler. Ich bin nicht von hier.“  
„Ah, was haben sie denn? Vielleicht können wir ja Handeln. Was habe sie da am Bein?“ fragte der Händler und zeigte auf das Holster in dem ihre Pistole steckte.  
„Das ist das Holster meiner Pistole.“  
„Pistole? Von so einem Dolch habe ich noch nie gehört. Kann ich ihn mal sehen?“  
„Eine Pistole ist kein Dolch. Es ist eine Waffe die kleine Kugeln verschießt.“  
Auf den fragenden Blick des Händlers öffnete sie das Holster und nahm die Pistole hinaus und zeigte dem Händler diese.  
„Ich geben ihnen zwanzig Taler und das Armband für diese Pistole.“  
„Das ist zwar ein nettes Angebot, aber die Pistole ist nicht zu verkaufen. Wenn ich dies machen würde bekomme ich ärger mit unserem Waffenmeister. Aber wie wäre es ich habe ihnen meinen Verbandskasten für den Armreif?“  
Der Händler schien zu überlegen nickte dann aber.   
Nach dem sie ihm den Verbandskasten ausgehändigt hatte überreichte er ihr den Armreif.

Es vergingen weitere zehn Minuten in den sie über den Platz ging.   
Hier und da bekam sie einige der Gespräche der Einheimeichen mit.   
Die meisten von ihnen drehten sich über das Angebot der verschiedenen Stände.   
Einige wenige drehten sich aber auch um den hiesigen Führer des Volkes.   
Sie nannten ihn König Ulman.   
Nach allem was sie so hörte war dieser König sehr beliebt bei seinem Volk.   
Sie stand gerade an einem Stand an dem es Kleidung zu kaufen gab, als ein Schuss die Luft zerriss. Sofort war sie im Kampfmodus. 

Sie hob ihr Gewehr und griff, während sie in die Richtung rannte, aus der der Schuss kam an ihr Funkgerät.  
„Wer hat geschossen?“ fragte sie gehetzt.  
„Philips, Ma´am.“ kam die Prompte Antwort von Manuel.  
„Wo sind sie?“ fragte Laura.  
„Östlich des Gates vor einem Stand mit Obst, denke ich.“  
Der Oberstleutnant sah sich um und entdeckte eine Menschenmasse die sich um einen Stand gebildet hatte.  
„Las mich durch!“ rief sie der Menge zu, wo bei sie einen bedrohlichen Unterton in ihrer Stimme hatte.  
Sie hatte sich auf das schlimmste vorbereitet, wie etwa ein verwundetes Teammitglied, doch was sich ihr offenbarte veranlasste sie dazu sich zu entspannen. 

Vordem Stand lag ein Mann verwundet auf dem Boden, während sich Cindy um die Wunde kümmerte.   
Unterdessen hielt Manuel zusammen mit einem anderen Mann den Angreifer auf dem Boden fixiert.  
„Was ist passiert?“ forderte Laura sofort Informationen ein.  
„Der Verwundete hatte sich mit unserem Unteroffizier unterhalten, als dieser Herr mit einem Messer in der Hand angelaufen kam und und sie angreifen wollte. Doch anstatt sie zutreffen hat er ihn getroffen und schwer verletzt. Wir haben ihn sofort Medizinisch versorgt.“  
Wütend ging Laura auf den Angreifer zu und baute sich vor Wut kochen vor ihm auf.  
„Was fällt ihnen ein, einfach so eins meiner Teammitglieder einfach so anzugreifen?“ schrie sie den Mann wutentbrannt an.  
Doch dieser schien keine Reaktion auf diese Aktion zu zeigen.   
Was er je doch nicht ahnte war das sich sein Verhalten nur noch schlechter auf seine jetzige Lage auswirkte.  
Laura wollte erneut zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, als der Mann blitzschnell seinen Kopf drehte und ihr Mitten ins Gesicht spuckte.  
„HEXE!!“ reif er dann laut.

Noch immer von dieser Attacke überrascht stand Laura einfach so da.  
Erst langsam realisierte sie was gerade passiert war.   
Genau so schnell wie der Angreifer eben seinen Kopf gedreht hatte um sie anzuspucken kam auch ihre Antwort.  
Mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte schlug sie ihn mit der Geballten Hand ins Gesicht.   
Unter ihren Fingern spürte sie wie die Nase des Mannes unter dieser Belastung nachgab und brach.  
Sofort brach ein wildes hin und her auf dem Platz aus.   
Die Menschen rannte in alle Richtungen davon.   
Nur wenige von ihnen, meist die Händler, bleiben zurück.

„Haben sie etwas Falsch gemacht?“ fragte Manuel, die sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Spucke aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
„Ich habe kleine Ahnung. Philips, die  versorgen denn Mann fertig, dann gehen wir, ich glaube wir sind hier nicht mehr gerne gesehen.“  
Es dauerte noch mehrere Minuten, bis Cindy den verwundeten so gut es ging versorgt hatte. Vorsichtshalber hatte sie ihm eine Dose Morphium gegeben, damit die Schmerzen ein wenig verträglicher wurden.  
„Ma´am ich bin fertig, wir können gehen.“

Obwohl der Marktplatz noch immer wie leergefegte war, gingen die drei vorsichtig und sich gegenseitig deckend in Richtung Tor.   
Doch sehr weit kamen sie nicht. Dutzende brüllende und mit Schwertern und Äxten bewaffnete Männer strömten auf die Platz.   
Sie alle hatten die Selbe Kleidung und einen mittelalterlichen Brustpanzer.   
Sie umstellten die drei und verhinderten so das sie zum Gate kamen.   
Einer der Männer trat vor und sprach zu den dreien.

„Halt. Im Namen von König Ulman befehle ich euch stehen zu Bleiben.“ sprach er und hielt dabei die Hand ausgestreckt.  
„Er befiehlt euch die Hexe, die ihr mit euch mitführt sofort in unsere Gefangenschaft zu überstellen. Wenn ihr dem nicht nach kommt werden wir euch töten und die Hexe mitnehmen. Entscheidet.“  
Laura wechselte mit jedem der beiden mehrere Blicke.   
Sie wusste das die beiden sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen würden, das zeigte ihr schon alleine die Tatsache, das beide ihre Gewehre entsichert  hatten und fest umklammerten.

„Ich werde mit euch gehen, sobald meine Begleiter sicher durch das Tor gegangen sind.“ sprach sie.  
„Ma´am!“  
„Frau Oberstleutnant, das können sie nicht machen.“ sprach Philips.  
„Und wie ich das kann. Sie beide werden jetzt durch dieses Tor gehen. Das war ein verdammter Befehl.“ knurrte sie ihre Untergebenen an, machte dabei aber Gesten mit ihrer Hand.  
Cindy sah diese und nickte unmerklich.  
„Komm wir gehen, ich will nicht wegen Befehlsverweigerung vordem Kriegsgericht landen.“ sagte sie laut und deutlich.  
Da auch dieser die Handsignale seiner Chefin gesehen hatte sprang auf den Zug auf.  
„Ja, las uns gehen. Es reicht schon wenn wir dem General das HIER erklären müssen.“

Die Männer bildeten eine Gasse die die beiden direkt bis zum DHD dirigierte.   
Von Manuel gedeckt gab sie Cindy die Adresse von Seefra in das DHD ein.   
Als sich das Wurmloch aufgebaut hatte warfen beide noch ein mal einen Blick zu Spinofa.   
Diese hatten man entwaffnet und in Handschellen gelegt.

Horizon, Seefra

Noch in voller Montur rannten die beiden Mitglieder von ST-1 die Treppen hinauf zum Kontrollraum.   
Dabei achteten sie kaum auf andere Personen und schon gar nicht auf die wütenden rufe die sie ihnen hinterher riefen.  
Abgehetzt kamen sie am Kontrollraum vor bei, wo auch schon der General auf sie wartete.  
„Besprechungsraum.“  befahl er und machte sich mit ihnen auf den Weg eine Etage weiter höher.

Nach dem die Beiden die Situation geschildert hatten, warteten sie auf eine Reaktion von Seiten des Generals.   
Dieser war wieder erwartend relativ ruhig, als ob es hier nicht um seine Lebensgefährtin gehen würde.   
Er tippte auf sein Headset und öffnete so einen Funkkanal.  
„Stabsfeldwebel Maierhofer. Schicken sie mir bitte Oberleutnant Schulz und einen unserer Versorungs Hampelmänner in den Besprechungsraum.“  
Schon wenige Minuten später kamen Schulz und ein Master Corporal in den Besprechungsraum.

„Schulz, ich brauche sie uns … sagen wir mal zehn ihrer Männer in einer Stunde Abmarsch bereit am Tor. Master Corporal, stellen sie eine Liste von Medikamenten und unwichtiger Ausrüstung zusammen mit der wir Handeln können. In einer halben Stunde will ich die liste auf meinem Schreibtisch haben. Wegtreten.“  
„Feldwebel, Stufftz. Sie beide stehen ebenfalls in einer Stunde am Tor bereit.“

M39-W4E, Palast von König Ulman

„Ah, da ist ja diese Hexe. Ich habe schon viel von euch gehört.“ sprach ein Mann.  
„Das kann ich nicht behaupten.“ antwortete Laura abfällig, wo für sie auch sofort einen Schlag in die Magengegend kassierte.  
„So redest du nicht mit unserem König Hexe.“ zischte der Mann der sie geschlagen hatte ihr zu.  
„Hey, komm verschwinde in das dunkle Loch aus dem du heraus gekrochen kamst.“  
Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Rücken.   
„Mein Gebieter, was sollen wir mit dieser widerspenstigen Hexe machen?“  
„Bringt sie zu den Walanen, sie sollen sich um sie kümmern. Sie wird ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt.

„Ich könnt mich mal. Was für beweise habt ihr, dafür das ich eine Hexe bin? Hä? Kein einzigen!“  
„Du hast die Haare einer Hexe, du Trägst Kleidung, die nicht für Frauen gemacht sind und du wagst es eine Waffe zu tragen. Das ist Beweis genug. Bringt sie weg.

JETZT

Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und hörte auf jedes Geräusch, das sie hörte.   
Das gleichmäßige auftreten von Füßen was sich ihr näherte verlangte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Sie wusste was da auf sie zu kam. Zwar hatte sie gehofft, das der General noch rechtzeitig hilfe Schicken würde, doch selbst die war nun verschwunden.  
Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und richtete ihren Blick auf das nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernte Tor.   
Sie hatte sich ihren Tod doch ein wenig anders vorgestellt, als auf einem Scheiterhaufen auf einem unterentwickeltem Planeten in einer Gottverdamten fremden Galaxie verbrannt zu werden.

Die Fackelträger kamen direkt neben dem Scheiterhaufen zum stehen und warteten auf das Zeichen ihren Königs.   
Dieser hatte sich erneut erhoben, als sich das Gate aktivierte.   
Hunderte von Augenpaaren drehten sich zu Gate um um zu sehen wer es passieren würde.   
Als sich das Wurmloch etabliert hatte kam ein für die einheimischen ein Ungetüm durch das Gate.  
Das Ungetüm hatte sechs Räder und war knapp zwei ein halb Meter lang.   
Wie von Geisterhand fuhr es zu einem Punkt vor dem Scheiterhaufen und blieb dort stehen.   
Die Menschen waren so fasziniert von diesem Gerät, das sie nicht mitbekamen, wie dreizehn Menschen nun am Ereignishorizont erschienen. 

Erst als eine durch ein Megafon verstärkte Stimme über den Platz hallte drehten sich die Menschen wieder um.  
„Ich bin Brigadegeneral Alexander Dudmars vom Planeten Seefra. Ich bin hier um die Freilassung meiner Untergebenen Oberstleutnant Laura Spinofa zu verlangen.“

„Ich bin König Ulman. Sie verlangen hier gar nichts, diese Hexe wir hier verbrannt. Das ist unser Gesetz.“  
„Sie werden die Hexe nicht verbrennen.“ rief Alex laut.  
„Hey danke, ich habe sie versucht zu überzeugen, das ich keine Hexe bin und du stimmst ihm auch noch zu.“ rief Laura von ihrem Scheiterhaufen hinunter.  
„Frau Oberstleutnant halten sie wenigstens ein mal ihren Mund. Bitte.“ antwortete Alex.  
„Also wo waren wir … Ja genau. Sie werden die Hexe nicht verbrennen, wenn sie das machen wir mein Volk sterben. Sie ist eine unserer Ärztinnen, eine der letzten die uns nach dem letzten Ausdünnen geblieben ist.“

„Das ist egal. Nach unserem Gesetz muss die Hexe verbrannt werden.“  
„Eure Hoheit, können wir das nicht anderster regeln.?“ fragte Alex.  
„Und wie stellen sich sich das vor?“ war die Gegenfrage des Königs.  
Alex zeigte auf den Transportkarren der als erstes durch das Tor gekommen war.  
„Auf diesem Transporter ist ein drei Monatsvorrat unser besten Medizin. Sie reicht für mehrere Tausend Menschen. Ich geben ihnen die Medizin im Tausch für die Hexe. Was sagen sie?“

Ulman sah zu seinem Beraterstab und redete mit ihnen.   
Immer wider warf einer von ihnen einen Blick zu Alex, steckte aber sofort wieder seinen Kopf mit den anderen zusammen.   
Nach schier Unmengen von Minuten drehte sich Ulman wieder zu Alex.

„Ihr Angebot klingt verlockend, aber ich kann unsere Gesetze nicht so einfach brechen. Dies geht nur, wenn ich eine Gegenleistung hätte die groß genug wäre.“  
Alex schnaubte laut, denn er konnte es nicht fassen. Ulman versuchte doch galt ihn zu erpressen. Alex verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Sie wissen genau so gut wie ich das ich das nicht machen kann. Sie können das haben was auf dem Fahrzeug ist mehr nicht. Das ein zigste was sie noch bekommen ist die ewige Dankbarkeit meines Volkes.“  
„Geben sie mir etwas zeit und ich sage ihnen wie ich mich entscheiden habe.“ mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ulman um und verschwand in einem Haus.

Sein Volk hatte die gesamte Konversation still verfolgt.   
Die meisten waren sich unschlüssig was sie denken sollten.   
Sollte man die Hexe freilassen und dafür Medizin bekommen oder sollte man die Hexe verbrennen und leer aus gehen?  
Einige wenige dachten sogar an etwas anderes wie zum Beispiel der König. 

Er wollte die Hexe verbrennen und dann den General uns seine Männer festnehmen lassen und sie dann gegen Nützliche Sachen von seinem Heimatplaneten eintauchen.  
Oberleutnant Schulz ging ein ähnlicher Gedanke durch den Kopf.   
Leise gab er zwei von seinen Männer die Anweisung die Medikamente zu entladen. 

Die zwei Männer waren gerade mit dem entladen fertig geworden, als einer der Fackelträger unruhig wurde.   
Er packte ein brennendes Stück Holz aus dem Topf und warf es auf den Scheiterhaufen, der sich auch sofort entzündete.   
Das Feuer sprang auf das Stroh das unter dem Holz lag über und binnen Sekunden war der gesamte untere Teil des Scheiterhaufens am brennen.  
Geschockt sah der General zum Scheiterhaufen.

„Schulz Tor anwählen!“ reif er und rannte zum brennenden Scheiterhaufen.   
Ohne nachzudenken sprang er auf den Haufen und zog sein Messer.   
Trotz dem wabernden Flammen um ihn herum schaffte er es die Fesseln die Laura an dem Pfahl fest hielten zu durch trennen.   
Hustend schlang er einen Arm um ihre Knie und den anderen um ihren Rücken.   
Mit einem Ruck hob er sie hoch. Als er sie einigermaßen auf dem Arm hatte sprang er von dem Scheiterhaufen und rannte Richtung Tor, wo Seine Leute einen Abwehrring gebildet hatten.

Als der General mit Laura auf dem Arm bei ihnen ankam überreichte er sie den beiden Sanitätern die sie mitgebracht hatten.   
Diese legten sie auf die am Boden liegende Falttrage und begannen notdürftig ihre erlittenen Verbrennungen zu behandeln.

Alex das Megafon, das ihm Manuel hin hielt.  
„Ulman das war kein guter Start für freundschaftliche Verhandlungen!“ reif er durch das Megafon verstärkt über den Platz.  
Während er sprach hatten die Sanitäter Laura so weit verarztet, das man sie durch das Gate bringen konnte. Zusammen haben sie die Tage an und verschwanden durch das Gate.  
Kurz darauf folgten auch die anderen.


	9. Chapter 9

Mit einem gewaltigen Gewitter aus purer Energie öffnete sich eine Hyperraumfenster und entließ die Fregatte der Nebulon-Klasse in die schwärze des All´s.  
„Miss Renko, dann bringen sie uns mal nach Seefra. Maximaler Sublicht.“ befahl Oberst Bartels seiner Steuerfrau.  
„Kurs eingegeben, Maschinen volle Kraft. Aye, Sir.“ antwortete sie.  
Bartels musste grinsen, denn er war stolz auf Renko, auf jedem anderem Raumschiff die das IOA und die Spectre unterhielten waren die Steuermänner mindestens ein Leutnant, er war der ein zigste, der so einen Rangniedriegen Steuermann hatte.  
Bartels wusste, das sein Besuch auf Seefra nicht der angenehmste werden würde, man hatte ihm den Befehl gegeben, General Dudmars nach Atlantis zu bringen, wo er vor Vertretern, der Spectre-Mitgliedstaaten sich erklären musste, warum er gegen die Bestimmung der Spectre verstoßenen hatte, auch wenn er so ein Leben gerettet hatte.

Er persönlich hielt nichts davon, den General vor dieses Komitee zu stellen, denn er hätte an seiner Stelle vermutlich das selbe gemacht, nur lag diese Entscheidung nicht in seiner Hand.  
„Sir, wir schwenken in den Orbit von Seefra ein.“ meldete Renko.  
„Danke für den Hinweis. Stellen sie sicher, das mich die Herren von Komitee in zehn Minuten im Hangar treffen. Bis ich wieder zurück bin herrscht absolute Funkstille.“ befahl Bartes.

Bei den von ihm erwähnten Herren vom Komitee handelte es sich eigentlich nicht um Mitglieder des richtigen Komitees, es waren mehrere Soldaten der Militärpolizei, die dafür sorgen sollten, das der General ohne irgendwelche Proteste mit ihnen gehen würde.

Seefra, versiegelter Raum in Horizon-Forschungsanlage, drei Tage nach eintreffen der Normandy und Inbesitznahme des Planeten durch die Spectre

Im Raum war es bis auf ein einzelnes blinkendes rotes Lämpchen alles dunkel.  
Das blicken war in einem regelmäßigem Rhythmus und das schon seit langer Zeit, seit die Erbauer diese Anlage verlassen hatten und den Raum versiegelt hatten, doch es sollte nicht mehr lange so bleiben.  
Ein helles Licht erfüllte den Raum und ein Mann stand nun neben der Konsole auf der das Lämpchen blinkte.  
„Wie ich sehe ist es dir in den letzten Jahren gut ergangen.“ sagte er in den Raum hinein und drückte auf mehrere Tasten auf der Konsole.  
Als Antwort erhielt er ein aufblitzen einer Grünen Leuchte.  
„Du kannst dir bestimmt denken warum ich hier bin.“  
Wieder Blinkte die grüne Lampe.  
„Dann weißt du auch was ich von dir erwarte.“   
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis eine Reaktion auf die Aussage kam, doch nicht das grüne sondern das rote Lämpchen leuchtete wieder auf.  
„Ich will das du ihnen hilfst. Sie sind alles was wir einst waren. Sie und ihr Volk  sind die letzte Hoffnung auf Frieden in dieser Galaxie. Mir müssen es so beibehalten. Nur sie können die Wraith vertreiben.“   
Alle Lichter im Raum fingen an wie wild drauf los zu blinken, als ob sie dem Mann etwas sagen wollte, doch dieser tippte weiter ungestört auf der Konsole herum, bis sich ein Bild vor ihm materialisierte, es zeigte einen Mann in der Uniform der Specter.  
„Auf ihn musst du ein besonderes Auge werfen und ihn gut beschützen. Ohne ihn sind diese Menschen verloren.“  
Wieder blinkte die grüne Leuchte.  
„Viel Glück Mira.“

Jetzt, Besprechungsraum

Oberst Bartels ging gefolgt von den vier Feldjägern durch den Kontrollraum zum Besprechungsraum der Anlage.   
Jeder Soldat und die wenigen Zivilisten die hier arbeiten drehten ihre Köpfe zu dieser kleinen Gruppe, denn es bedeutete immer Ärger, wenn ein hochrangiger Offizier mit Feldjägern in voller Montur irgendwo auftauchte.

Maierhofer hatte die Gruppe schon gesehen, als diese aus dem Pelikan ausgestiegen waren und in der Anlage verschwunden waren, sofort hatte er den General benachrichtigt und dieser war in den Besprechungsraum gegangen um dort auf die Ankömmlinge zu warten.  
Es dauerte auch nicht sehr lange bis diese eintrafen.  
Bartels erkannte schon an der Mine des Generals, das er vermutete was er hier tat, doch wollte er es nicht drauf ankommen lassen.  
„General Dudmars, sie wissen warum ich hier bin?“ fragte Bartels aus Respekt vor dem General.  
Der General sah im direkt in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Der Oberst hatte in diesem Blick alle Antworten gefunden die er haben wollte.  
„Sir, ich muss sie Informieren, das sie bis auf weiteres von ihren Pflichten befreit wurden. Des weiteren habe ich den Befehl, sie zu einer Befragung nach Atlantis zu Eskortieren. Die Heeren hinter mir werden sie begleiten.“   
Die vier Feldjäger gingen auf den General zu und blieben vor ihm stehen.  
„Sir, wenn sie bitte auf stehen würden, wir haben Befehl sie mit zunehmen.“ sagte der Teamführer nochmals.  
Ohne ein Wort stand der General auf und stellte sich vor den Teamführer.  
„Sir, wenn sie bitte ihre Arme ausstrecken würden, in meinem Befehl heißt es, ich soll sie in sicheres Gewahrsam nehmen.“

Noch immer zückte kein Muskel des General auch nur ein wenig.  
Jeder Wusste, was dieses „sichere Gewahrsam“ war, der General sollte in Handschellen abgeführt werden, das wusste auch Bartels.  
„Leutnant, ich glaube wir brauchen keine Handschellen.“ meinte Bartels.  
„Herr Oberst, meine Befehle sind da eindeutig.“ widersprach der Leutnant.  
„Leutnant das mag sein, aber wenn sie dem General Handschellen anlegen, haben sie eine ganze Basis und eine Schlachtschiff voller gut ausgebildeter Soldaten am Hals.“  
Der Leutnant musste sichtlich schlucken, als er die unterschwellige Drohung hörte.  
„Ich glaube wir können die Handschellen weglassen.“ meinte ein wenig eingeschüchtert, dabei machte er eine Geste, die verdeutlichte, das der General vor gehen sollte.  
Langsam setzte sich der General in Bewegung und ging in Richtung Kontrollraum.

Versiegelter Raum

In den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte sie alles sorgfältig studiert, was sie in ihrer Datenbank über diese Menschen hatte, dabei hatte sie festgestellt, das es nicht viel war.  
Heimlich hatte sie dann begonnen sich Zugang zu den Datenbänken der Menschen zu verschaffen, dabei hatte sie interessante Informationen gefunden.  
Sie kannte den Namen eines jeden Menschen auf der Basis, einfach alles über ihn.   
Was sie aber am meisten Faszinierte, war das was diese Menschen, die Menschen der Erde geleistet hatten.   
In den letzten zehn Jahren hatten sie viele neuen Entdeckungen gemacht, zwar stammte das meiste dabei von anderen Rassen, aber die Menschen hatten es geschafft die Technologie zu ergründen und zu verstehen.  
Zwar gab es immer wieder Ausnahmen, aber das waren wirklich nur Ausnahmen.  
Die Menschen der Erde waren wirklich wie ihre Erschaffer, sie hatten sich dem Leben verschreiben.  
In ihrer eigenen Galaxie hatten sie es geschafft große Feinde zu besiegen und einen Frieden zu schaffen den diese Galaxie seit Tausenden von Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
Jetzt verstand sie warum sie auf diese Menschen aufpassen und ihnen helfen sollte und das tat sie auch.

Kontrollraum

Maierhofer sah dabei zu, wie die vier Feldjäger, gefolgt von Oberst Bartels den General in ihrer Mitte zu den Treppen eskortierten.  
Er wusste nicht wo hin sie den General hinbringen würden, aber er wäre nicht hier wo er jetzt war, wenn ihn das nicht interessieren würde.   
„Oberstleutnant Spinofa, sie sollten besser mal in den Kontrollraum kommen.“ sprach er leise in sein Headset.  
„Schon auf dem Weg.“ war die Antwort des Oberstleutnants.  
Maierhofer deaktivierte die Funkverbindung und versuchte ein wenig Zeit für seine Vorgesetzte heraus zu schinden, in dem er die Türen des Kontrollraum schloss.  
Der führende Feldjäger ging zum Pannel neben der Tür und fuhr mit der Hand drüber, um die Tür wieder zu öffnen, doch nichts geschah.

„Wer hat die Tür verschlossen!“ fragte der Leutnant der Feldjäger in die Runde.  
Keiner der Anwesenden gab auch nur einen Mucks von sich.  
„Ich rate ihnen diese Tür wieder zu öffnen, sonst kann der oder diejenige uns sofort begleiten.“ drohte der Leutnant den Anwesenden, auch wenn er ihre Reaktion in die Situation nachfühlen konnte.  
Wer würde den schon gerne sehen, wenn sein Vorgesetzter der einen Beschütze von jemand abgeführt würde.  
„Ich weiß, das sie alles tun, um ihren Vorgesetzten zu schützen, aber wenn wir nicht mit ihm in Atlantis auftauchen, wir das alles nur schlimmer machen.“ erklärte der Leutnant.

Es war das erste mal in Minuten, das der General sprach.  
„Maierhofer ich weiß ihre Aktion zu schätzen, aber öffnen sie diese Tür. Jetzt.“  
Ertappt drehte sich Maierhofer zu seiner Konsole und entriegelte die Tür, doch anstatt auf zu gehen blieb die Tür geschlossen.  
„Maierhofer, das war keine bitte.“ raunte Alex.  
„Ich weiß und ich habe die Tür auch wieder entriegelt und geöffnet, aber anscheinend blockiert jemand anderes die Tür.“  
„Stabsfeldwebel, ich hoffe für sie, das dass nicht eine weiterer Versuch ist uns daran zu hindern die Anlage zu verlasen.“ meine der Leutnant.  
„Herr Leutnant, ich versichere ihnen das ist nicht meine Absicht. ICH kann die Türe wirklich nicht öffnen. Wenn sie wollen können sie es sich selber anschauen.“ meinte Maierhofer und stand von seinem Stuhl auf um dem Leutnant platz zu machen.

„Bemühen sie sicherst gar nicht. Sie werden die Tür nicht geöffnet bekommen, da für habe ich gesorgt.“ drang eine weibliche Stimme an die Ohren aller anwesenden.  
„Wer spricht da?“ fragte der Leutnant.  
„Ihr größter Feind, Leutnant Urlas.“ sprach die Stimme.  
„Auch du scheiße!“ reif ein Feldwebel.  
„Was?“ fragte der General.  
„Sir, die Normandy nimmt die Akira ins Visier.“ antwortete er.  
„Maierhofer, fragen sie was die Vorhaben.“  
Sofort setzte sich Maierhofer wieder an seinen Platz und versuchte eine Verbindung mit der Normandy herzustellen.  
„Ich bekomme keine Verbindung Sir, alles ist wie Tot.“

Alle im Raum waren geschockt.  
Wer auch immer die Kontrolle über die Tür hatte, hatte auch die Kontrolle über die mit unter mächtigsten Waffen in dieser Galaxie.  
Wenn der oder diejenige auf die Idee kamen auf die Akira zu feuern, würde die Fragte das nicht überleben.  
Schon wenige Treffer aus den schweren 50 Zentimeter Geschützen würden Löcher von der Größe eines klein Busses in die Hülle des Schiffes reißen, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer.  
„Hier spricht General Dudmars. Wer sind sie?“ fragte der General in den Raum hinein.

Alle Lichter im Raum fingen an zu flackern und eine bläulichem schimmernde Frau stand plötzlich mitten im Raum.  
Sofort richteten sich alle Waffen im Raum auf die Frau.  
„Ich bin Mira 27-58-7895-A, die Verwalterin dieser Einrichtung.“ sprach die Frau mit eine etwas künstlichen Stimme.  
„Mira, ich darf sie doch so nennen;“ die Frau nickte mit dem Kopf „was meinen sie mit Verwalterin dieser Einrichtung? Sind sie eine Antikerin?“ fragte der General.  
„Nein, ich bin keiner vom Volk der Lantianer, auch wenn sie mich erschaffen haben. Ich bin die Künstliche Intelligenz die hier erschaffen wurde. Und im Moment das ein zigste was zwischen ihnen und der Freiheit steht.“  
„Mira, sind sie diejenige, die auf die Akira zielt? Warum frage ich eigentlich, natürlich sind sie es, bist du es. Ich bitte dich nur ein mal. Hört damit auf.“ sprach der General in einem Ton der keine Widerrede zu lies.  
„Es tut mir leid Brigadegeneral Alexander Dudmars, 200768D40915, das kann ich nicht machen. Eine meiner Aufgaben ist es SIE zu Beschützen. Ich kann also nicht zulassen, das sie nach Atlantis gehen und mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 78.89 Prozent zur Erde gebracht werden.“  
„Mira, wenn es deine Aufgabe ist mich zu Beschützen, musst du auch wissen, wann du zu weit gehst. Auf dem Schiff auf das zu zielst sind unschuldige Menschen, sie haben nichts damit zu tun was mit mir geschieht. Du wirst sofort alle Waffen deaktivieren und mich gehen lassen. Wenn nicht, machst du alles nur noch schlimmer. Ich muss nach Atlantis. Jetzt!“

Die KI schwieg ganze fünf Sekunden, was aber für sie fast eine Ewigkeit darstellte.  
In ihrem Hauptprozessor rechnete sie alle Möglichkeiten bis ins letzte Detail durch und kam zum selben Ergebnis wie der General.  
„General, ich lasse sie gehen, da sich mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 98,96 Prozent sich wirklich alles verschlimmert, aber wenn sie nicht in vierundzwanzig Stunden wieder hier sind, eröffne ich das Feuer auf das Schiff.“  
„Ich habe verstanden. Maierhofer, solange ich weg bin … “ fing der General an.  
„ … Hat der Oberstleutnant das Kommando und ich unterhalte mich mit Mira.“ beendete Stabsfeldwebel Maierhofer den Satz seines Vorgesetzten.  
„Richtig. Oberst Bartels, so wie es aus sieht, müssen wir wohl das Gate nutzen.“  
Der Oberst verdrehte nur seine Augen und brummte etwas unverständliches.  
„Das habe ich gehört Oberst Stefan Bartels. Ich werde es nicht machen wenn ich nicht muss.“ sprach Mira, die gehört hatte was der Oberst gesagt hatte.

Die Feldjäger gingen zusammen mit Bartels und Dudmars zu Tür, doch diese öffnete sich immer noch nicht.  
„Mira!“ sagte der Oberst, als ob er so etwas von der KI, obwohl er sie erst seit wenigen Minuten kannte gewöhnt war.  
„Ja ist gut.“ antwortete die KI und machte einen eleganten Schlenker mit ihrer Hand und die Tür öffnete sich.  
„Geht doch.“ war die knappe Antwort des Generals.

Der kleine Tross ging zum nahe gelegenem Transporter um zum Gate zu kommen, als eine Person ankam.  
Die Türren öffneten sich und entließen eine etwas wütende und verwirrte Oberstleutnant Laura Spinofa.  
„Sir, was ist ihr los?“ fragte sie den General.  
„Gehen sie z Maierhofer ist wird sie einweisen Frau Oberstleutnant.“ sagte der General und trat in den Transporter.  
Sie nickte nur und sah zu, wie der General hinter den Türen verschwand.  
„Maierhofer, ich will antworten!“ reif sie noch vor dem Kontrollraum.  
„Die bekommen sie auch.“ bekam sie als Antwort von einer unbekannten Stimme als Antwort.

Atlantis, Kontrollraum

Schon den ganzen Morgen über rannte Colonel Carter wie von der Tarantel gebissen durch den Kontrollraum und die restliche Stadt.   
Der Grund dafür, war einfach gewesen: Am Abend zu vor war eine kleine Gruppe von Generälen aus den USA, Kanada und Deutschland durch das Gate gekommen, mit der Aussage, das sie am nächsten Tag eine Befragung eines Offiziers durch zu führen.   
Lieutanant Colonel Sheppard, der mit ihr die hohen Offiziere begrüßt hatte wusste sofort, was mit Befragung gemeint war.  
Das letzte mal als er selber zu so einer „Befragung“ gerufen wurde, war er Degradiert und versetzt worden.  
„Colonel, wissen sie mittlerweile, wer „befragt“ werden soll?“ fragte Colonel Sheppard, als er den Kontrollraum betrat.  
„Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte gestern Abend noch eine Mail an das Büro von General O´Neill geschickt und habe heute Morgen die Antwort bekommen. Er wüsste nicht wer aus Atlantis befragt werden solle, vor allem von diesen Generälen die hier nichts zu sagen haben.“ antwortete Carter.  
„Hat er ihnen gesagt, was dieser Coolidge vom IOA dann hier macht?“  
„Auf die Frage habe ich als Antwort bekommen, ich zitiere: Das IOA ist auch da, was haben sie gemacht Carter, noch eine Sonne gesprengt?“  
Sheppard musste bei diesem Kommentar grinsen, denn das war General O´Neill wie er war.  
„Gate Aktivierung von Außen!“ reif Chuck unerwartet.

Noch bevor sich das Wurmloch vollständig etabliert hatte aktivierte der kanadische Sergeant denn Schild.  
Ob wohl Kanada zu den Specters gehörte waren alle Kanadier und so wie alle deutschen Teilnehmer der Expedition noch auf ihren Posten.  
„Haben wir einen IDC?“ fragte Carter gespannt.  
„Ja, Ma´am. Es ist einer der Spectre.“  
„Schild senken und holen sie mir sofort Major Schäfer hier hin, ich will wissen welches Team er draußen hat.“  
„Zu Befehl.“  
Der Schild senkte sich und sechs Personen kamen durch das Gate und wurden sofort von den Torwachen Richtung Kontrollraum verwiesen, anstatt zur Krankenstation.  
Während die Personen zum Kontrollraum hinauf gingen, kam Major Schäfer aus der Jumperbucht.  
„Colonel Carter, sie haben mich …“ den Satz beendete er nicht, sonder stellte sich urplötzlich stramm hin und Salutierte.  
Von dieser Aktion verwirrt, drehte sich Carter in die Richtung um in die Schäfer sah, es waren die neu Ankömmlinge.  
Als sie den Mann in der Mitte sah salutierte auch Carter aus Reflex.  
„General, Sir.“  
„Immer mit der ruhe Colonel. Ich bin nicht Dienstlich hier. Ich soll mich hier zu einer Befragung einfinden.“  
„Ähm, ja. Gehen sie in den Besprechungsraum. Ich werde die anderen Generäle sofort informieren.“ sprach Carter und zeigte in die Richtung in die der General gehen musste.  
Der General und die vier Feldjäger machten sich auf den Weg, während Bartels zusammen mit Schäfer, Sheppard und Carter zurück blieb.  
„Oberst Bartels, wo haben sie ihr Schiff gelassen?“ fragte Schäfer seinen Vorgesetzten.  
„Eine KI hält es als Geisel und wenn der General sich nicht bei ihr meldet, jagt sie es in die Luft.“   
„Guter Witz.“ meinte Schäfer.  
„Das war kein Witz.“ 

Die drei Offiziere aus Atlantis sahen ihren Kameraden nur entsetzt an.  
„Oberst Bartels, ich bin Colonel Carter, Kommandantin diese Basis, können sie mir eventuell sagen was hier los ist?“ st5ellte sich auch nun Sam dem Oberst vor.  
In wenigen Sätzen, erklärte Bartels Carter und Sheppard, was in den letzten drei Stunden so alles passiert war.

„Sie wollen sagen, das die Specter in einer Antiker-Forschungsanlage hier in der Pegasus eine Basis errichtet haben?“ fragte Sheppard, nur um es noch zum dritten mal bestätigt zu bekommen.  
„Ja so ist es Colonel. Und genau diese Basis besitzt eine Künstliche Intelligenz mit dem Namen Mira und die hält mein Schiff als Geisel.“ antwortete Bartels.  
„Sir, ich hätte eine Frage. Glauben sie wirklich, das der General das mit Absicht gemacht hat und er Schuldig ist?“  
„Nein, er hat das gemacht, was das Stargate Center und Atlantis schon immer gemacht haben, er hat gehandelt. So wie ich General Heine verstanden habe, beruht der ganze Mist auf den Schultern des IOA´s.“

Sam wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen, als auch schon die restlichen Generäle kamen.  
„Colonel Carter, ich würde sie gerne bei der Befragung dabei haben, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben.“ sagte Mr. Coolidge.  
„Aber gerne doch.“ war Sam´s gequälte Antwort.

Besprechungsraum, Atlantis

Mann hatte extra für diese Befragung einen weiteren Tisch und den Raum gestellt, damit Alex von allen gesehen werden konnte, was ihm selber etwas missfiel.  
'Seis drum.' dachte er sich und setzte sich.  
Es vergingen keine drei Minuten, als sich die Türen hinter ihm öffneten und acht Personen den Raum betraten, wie man ihm es in der AGA vor Jahren beigebracht hatte stellte er sich hin und sah die eintretenden Personen an.  
Was ihn am meisten überraschte, war die Anwesenheit von James Coolidge, der Inbegriff von Arroganz und Oberidiot des IOA´s.  
Die restlichen Personen kannte Alex und waren mit Ausnahme von Colonel Carter alle mindestens im Rang eines Generalmajors.  
Freundlich lächelte er ihnen zu und schüttelte ihnen die Hand.  
Nach dem sich alle gesetzt hatten setzte sich auch Alex wieder.

Einige der Generäle legten Mappen vor sich auf den Tisch von denen Alex vermutete, das es seine Dienstakte und alle seine Bericht, vor allem sein letzter waren.  
Nach dem das rascheln der Blätter verstummt war erhob sich ein deutscher drei Sterne General.  
„Nennen sie uns bitte ihren vollständigen Namen, Rang und PK.“ forderte er Alex auf.  
„Alexander Dudmars, Brigadegeneral, PK: 200768D40915.“ antwortete Alex pflichtgemäß.  
„General Dudmars, wie sie vermutlich wissen sind wir hier um ihre Aktion auf dem Planeten,“ der General sah kurz in seine Akten „M39-W4E zu besprechen und eventuelle Konsequenzen daraus zu ziehen.“  
„Ich versteh Herr General.“  
„General Dudmars, würden sie uns bitte sagen was ihre genaue Funktion ist?“  
„Natürlich Herr General. Ich bin stellvertretender Kommandant aller Specter, Kommandant der Specters in der Pegasusgalaxie, Basiskommandant der Horizon-Forschungsanlage und Kommandant der Normandy.“ zählte Alex seine Posten auf.  
„Das war alles? Haben sie nicht noch irgend etwas vergessen zum Beispiel Vorsitzender des Schachclubs?“ fragte Coolidge sarkastisch und abwertend.  
Alex verdrehte die Augen, musste jetzt natürlich noch einen drauf setzen.  
„Danke Herr Coolidge, das sie mich dran erinnern. Ich habe vergessen, das ich auch Teamführer von ST-1 bin.“  
Auf diese Antwort zeigte Coolidge sein bestes auf gesetztes, schleimiges Lächeln.

„Da wir das nun hinter uns haben.“ meinte der drei Sterne General.  
„General Dudmars ist ihnen bewusst, das sie mit ihrer Handlung am 15. April 2009, gegen die Doktrin der Erde verstoßen haben mit nicht „Friedlich gesinnten“ Planeten Handel zu treiben?“ fragte der Generalleutnant.  
Alex musste innerlich grinsen, denn was der General ihm vorwarf war so was von Realitätsfremd, wie es schon nicht mehr ging.  
„Jawohl, das ist mir bewusst, nur habe ich mit dieser Aktion Oberstleutnant Spinofa das Leben gerettet. Und genau durch diese Situation, habe ich mir nichts vorzuwerfen. Sowohl das Stargate-Center wie auch Atlantis hat auf Planeten Handel getrieben, die eins ihrer Mitglieder fest hielten, egal ob es dabei um die Heilung einer Krankheit oder die Umsiedlung einer ganzen Bevölkerung. Was macht da schon eine Monatsration Medikamente aus. Es ist meines erachten doch egal, ob man die Medikamente gegen Lebensmittel oder Informationen taucht.“ machte Alex seinen Standpunkt deutlich.

„General Dudmars, sie wissen das M39-W4E ein Planet ist, der in Verdacht steht mit den Genii verbündet zu sein? Und das die Genii alles was sie in die Hände bekommen untersuchen und versuchen zu reproduzieren? Stellen sie sich jetzt mal vor, die Genii können eins dieser Medikamente reproduzieren und wenden es dann falsch an, das kann schnell einen umgekehrten Effekt haben. Anstatt eines Heilmittel haben sie eine Waffe.“ schaltete sich nun Coolidge ein.  
„Herr Coolidge, was hat das IOA eigentlich damit zu tun? So viel ich weiß gehöre ich nicht ihrer Organisation an, also bin ich ihnen auch keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Und denken sie wirklich ich bin so doof und wüsste nicht, das der Planet zu den Genii gehört? Natürlich wusste ich das, als ich die Rettungsaktion für Frau Oberstleutnant Spinofa in die Wege geleitet habe. Seitdem die Bewohner von M39-W4E die Medikamente haben ist ein Team Aufklärer vor Ort und behält alles im Auge. Ein Aufklärungsschiff kreist getarnt um Genii Prime um Signale der Kisten in der die Medizin ist aufzufangen.“

„General Dudmars, wollen sie uns damit sagen, das dass alles von vornherein geplant war? Sie wollten, das ihr 2IC gefangen genommen wird? Ich bin überrascht, das hätte ich ihnen nicht zu getraut, vor allem da es heißt,das sie in einer Beziehung mit dem Oberstleutnant sind.“ sprach ein kanadischer General.  
„Sir, Verlaub, meine Beziehung zu Frau Oberstleutnant Spinofa steht hier nicht zu Debatte. Aber wenn sie es wollen. Als Kommandant muss man Entscheidungen treffen, die einem nicht leicht fallen. Mann muss in der Lage sein wenn es nötig ist Leute in den Tot zu schicken. Ich hoffe das reicht ihnen als Antwort.“  
Die Specter Generäle nickte zustimmend, doch Coolidge gab sich mit dem ganzen nicht zufrieden.  
„Ich fasse es nicht. Sie kommen in eine Fremde Galaxie und denken, das sie alles machen können, ohne es mit dem IOA abzusprechen. General Dudmars, das wird ihre letzte Aktion solcher Art gewesen sein.“ kam es aufgebracht von Coolidge, doch Alex lies sich das nicht gefallen.  
Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging auf Coolidge zu, an seinem Platz angekommen stütze er sich mit beiden Armen am Tisch ab und beugte sich so weit vor, bis ihre Gesichter sich nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren.“  
„Herr Coolidge, ich nehme Drohungen sehr ernst. Sie sollten lieber ihre Klappe halten oder wollen sie wieder eine solche Niederlage wie beim letzten mal erleben? Es reicht schon wenn die KI auf Seefra im Moment eins meiner Schiffe als Geisel hält und droht es aus dem All zu pusten, wenn ich mich nicht bei ihr melde. Also noch ein mal freundlich, das IOA soll seine Finger aus den Sachen der Specter halten, sonnst erleben sie noch ihr blaues Wunder. Wir mischen uns ja auch nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten ein.“ sagte Alex in einem bedrohlichen Ton und wand sich von Coolidge ab.  
„Wachen nehmen sie den General wegen Bedrohung eines Mitglied des IOA´s fest!“ rief Coolidge laut, doch die Wachen kamen nie dazu den General Fest zu nehmen, denn dieser hatte sich umgedreht und Coolidge mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen, wodurch Coolidge bewusstlos zusammen sackte.“

„General Dudmars. Ich hoffe das war es ihnen wert.“ meinte der Generalleutnant.  
„Das war es. Herr General, ich stelle mich zwecks einer disziplinarischen Maßnahme.“  
„Darum können wir uns kümmern, wenn Herr Coolidge wieder aufgewacht ist. In der zwischen Zeit würden ich und bestimmt meine verehrten Kollegen gerne mehr über diese Sache mit der KI erfahren.“  
während ein Ärzteteam Coolidge aus dem Besprechungsraum brachten erklärte der General die Situation mit Mira, der KI.  
Die Generäle und Colonel Carter hörten gespannt zu, vor allem aber Colonel Carter.  
„Eine Frage hätte ich aber: Sind sie sich sicher, das diese KI nicht so ist wie die Replikatoren?“ fragte Colonel Carter.  
„Ich bin kein Wissenschaftler und ich kenne sie noch nicht so lange, allerdings hatte sie schon dutzende Gelegenheiten uns umzubringen oder zu verletzen und sie hat es nicht getan.  Von daher glaube ich, das man ihr vertrauen kann.“  
es wurde noch einige Zeit über die KI geredet, da man alles geklärt hatte was man sich vorgenommen hatte und bis jetzt hatte niemand etwas zu befürchten. Nur die Sache mit dem K.O Schlag gegen Coolidge könnte Folgen haben.

Zwei Stunden später

Coolidge war aus seiner Ohnmacht aufgewacht uns hatte sofort damit begonnen wie wild rum zu brüllen, wie sich Alex so etwas leisten durfte.  
Colonel Carter musste als IOA Mitglied natürlich zustimmen und dem General vorläufiges Hausverbot erteilen, was in dieser Situation mehr als nur verrückt war, wie wollte man jemanden Hausverbot erteilen in einer anderen Galaxie?  
Es wurde beschlossen, das  Alex vorerst seine Posten wieder aufnehmen konnte, bis die endgültige Entscheidung fallen würde, allerdings waren sich die Generäle einige, da Alex richtig gehandelt hatte , das dort nicht mehr passieren würde.  
„Colonel Carter, sie sind immer herzlich bei uns auf Seefra willkommen wenn sie wollen.“ sagte Alex zum Abschied.  
„Sie sind hier auch willkommen, wenn sie kein Hausverbot mehr haben meinte der Colonel und gab Alex die Hand, bevor dieser durch das Gate trat.

Seefra, Stargate

Ein Wolf stand für den General bereit, damit er schnellst möglich in den Kontrollraum kam um die Sache mit Mira zu klären.  
Nach einer Halsbrecherischen Fahrt kam er dort auch an.  
„Mira, ich bin wieder hier und muss nicht weg, könntest du nun bitte die Akira wieder Freilassen?“   
„Wie sie wünschen Herr General. Ich würde aber gerne Wissen was sie besprochen haben.“  
„Nun weißt du dies und das und ich habe Coolidge K.O. Geschlagen...“


	10. Chapter 10

Das Stargate hatte sich aktiviert und mehrere Personen traten hindurch.   
Kurz nach dem sie durch das Gate gekommen waren bekamen sie etwas zu sehen,was es sehr selten in der Pegasusgalaxie gab.  
Das letzte mal hatte diese Galaxie so etwas gesehen, als die Antiker sich im Krieg mit den Wraith befanden, seit her hatte es keine Truppenversammlung dieses Ausmaßes mehr gegeben.  
„Offizier an Deck!“ rief jemand und alle Anwesenden unterbrachen ihre Tätigkeiten und standen Still.  
Ein Mann kam auf die Neuankömmlinge zu.“Colonel, Carter, es ist mir eine Ehre sie hier auf Seefra zu begrüßen.“ sprach der Mann.  
„Danke ...“  
„Oberstleutnant Schulz, Ma´am.“  
„Oberstleutnant Schulz, was geht hier vor sich? Ich wusste zwar das sie ein paar wenige Soldaten hier haben, aber das hier,“ sie zeigte auf die Versammelten Soldaten. „Das seht mir nach wenigstens einer Brigade aus.“ beendete sie ihren Satz.  
„Ma´am, dazu kann ich ihnen nichts sagen, das muss der General machen. Wenn sie wollen kann ich sie gerne zu ihm bringen.“ antwortete Schulz.  
„Das wäre gut, dann kann ich gleich mit ihm über das hier reden.“  
Schulz nickte kurz und Winkte dann einem anderem Soldaten zu, dieser kam auch sofort zu seinem Vorgesetzten.  
„Wir benötigen zwei Wölfe. Der Colonel würde gerne mit dem General sprechen.“  
„Jawohl.“ sagte antwortete der Soldat und machte sich auf den Weg um zwei Fahrzeuge zu Organisieren, kurz darauf hielten auch schon zwei der Wölfe vor Schulz.

Besprechungsraum

Schulz hatte Colonel Carter bis in den Besprechungsraum begleitet wo er sich dann von ihr verabschiedete hatte,da er meinte er müsse noch Vorbereitungen treffen.  
Während der Colonel auf den General wartete warf sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster und erschrak kurz.   
In all ihren Jahren die sie für das SGC gearbeitet hatte, hatte sie schon viele verschiedene Raumschiff zu Gesicht bekommen, von Anubis Flaggschiff bis hin zu Schiffen der O´Neill Klasse der Asgard, das das Schiff was sich in diesem Moment aus den Wolken schäle verschlug ihr den Atem.  
Von ihrem Standpunkt aus sah es riesig aus.  
Es hatte einen zentralen Rumpf, von dem ungefähr in der Mitte auf jeder Seite eine Art Pylone parallel verliefen.  
Erst jetzt wurde dem Colonel vollkommen bewusst, das sie Spectre nicht einfach etwas kurzlebiges waren, nein, alleine dieses Schiff und die Truppenansammlung zeigte das Gegenteil.

„Ein schöner Anblick. Ich kann mich nicht dran gewöhnen zu sehen wie die Normandy auf einem Planeten Landet. Die meisten Ingenieure der F-1100 meinten es wäre nicht möglich mit dieser Version der Normandy in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten einzutreten.“ erklang eine Stimme direkt neben dem Colonel.   
Carter zuckte zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag zusammen, dieses mal aber, weil der Besitzer der Stimme die erschreckt hatte.  
Sie sah nach rechts und erkannte den Besitzer der Stimme.  
„General Dudmars.“  
„Colonel Carter, schön sie hier zu sehen, auch wenn der Zeitpunkt ein wenig unpassend ist. Wie sie sehen bereiten wir gerade OPERATION OVERLORD vor.“  
Carter sah in nur Fragend an.  
„Operation Overlord. Wir haben dem IOA doch Bescheid gegeben, das wir … Sie haben ihnen nichts gesagt oder?“   
Carter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bringe ihn um!“ knurrte der General wütend.  
„Also gut. Operation Overlord sieht es vor eine Wraith Anlage zu zerstören. Bei dieser Anlage handelt es sich um eine der wenigen Klonfabriken, sowie sie sie kennen. Nur hat diese Klonanlage noch eine riesige Orbitale Flottenwerft und mehrere Forschungseinrichtung. Unser Plant sieht vor, das die Normandy zusammen mit der Nebulon die sich im Orbit befindlichen Schiffe ablenkt, während Pelikans Soldaten und Material nach unten auf den Planeten bringen. Sind die ersten Soldaten unten kommt der Rest durch das Gate. Während die Bodentruppen alles auf der Planetenoberfläche angreift und die Schiffe im Orbit beschäftigt sind infiltriert ein kleines Team unter meiner Führung die Werft, verschafft sich Zugang zum Hauptcomputer und zum Reaktorraum. Wenn wir die Daten heruntergeladen haben jagen wir die Werft mit einer mit Naquada verstärkten Atombombe in die Luft.“  
„Wenn ich fragen darf, wo haben sie diese Information her?“ fragte Carter, da wenn es so eine Einrichtung geben würde Atlantis mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit von ihr wissen würde.  
„Natürlich dürfen sie Fragen. ST-3 hat vor sechs Wochen einen Dart abgeschossen. Wir haben vereinzelte Daten aus einem Datenspeicher herunterladen können. Mit der Hilfe von Mira ist es uns vor drei Wochen gelungen, noch mehr Daten herunterzuladen und zu Entschlüsseln. Darunter die Koordinaten unseres Zieles. Wir haben die Daten sofort unserem Kontrollrat vorgelegt und er hat beschlossen, das die Anlage zerstört werden muss. Das werden wir jetzt auch tun.“  
„Wann startet die Operation? Atlantis kann sie unterstützen.“ kam es von Carter.  
„Danke Colonel für ihre Unterstützung, aber meine Soldaten haben sich die vergangen drei Tage auf die Mission vorbereitet, jetzt nicht unterwiesene Personen dazu zu holen würde das Risiko eines Misserfolges nur noch vergrößern. Aber wir könnten noch ein paar Ärzte gebrauchen, wenn wir fertig sind.“  
„Unsere Krankenstation seht ihnen zur Verfügung. Ich werde dann wieder nach Atlantis gehen und alles vorbereiten lassen. Viel Glück.“

T – 90 Minuten, Weltall

Die Normandy war seit wenigen Minuten in ihrem Ziel System, auf der Brücke saß Colonel Lane im Stuhl des Kommandanten und Blickte auf die kleine digitale Anzeige auf der die Minuten herunter gezählt wurden, die den Start der Operation angaben.  
Im Gegensatz zur Brücke wo es relativ ruhig war war es in den beiden Haupthangern der Normandy das genaue Gegenteil.  
Alle Jäger die man an Bord hatte wurden vor die fünfzehn Katapulte pro Hangar geschoben und Start klar gemacht. Die Piloten saßen zu Meist schon in den Cockpits und bereitete sich Mental auf eine der größten Raumschlachten seit der Vernichtung von Anubis Flotte im Erdorbit vor.  
Zwischen all den Jägern standen vereinzelt immer wieder kleine Gruppen von Soldaten zusammen, die darauf warteten in die Pelikans verladen zu werden um beim Angriff auf die Bodenziele zu helfen.   
Obwohl es vorgesehen war, das man das gesamte schwere Gerät durch das Tor bringen wollte, hatte der General eine Gruppe von zehn Leopard 2 Panzer auf die Normandy bringen lassen.  
Er hatte dies damit begründet, das nicht alle Wraith anlagen auf dem Boden nahe am Tor lagen, man diese aber unbedingt vernichten müsse.  
So hatte man die Panzer an Bord genommen und befestigte sie im Moment so an den Pelikans, das sie einen schnellen eintritt in die Atmosphäre des Planeten überstehen konnten.

An einem der wartenden Pelikans wurden noch weitere Modifikationen ausgeführt, so hatte er zum Beispiel eine Art Rammbock an der Nasenspitze verpasst bekommen. Das sollte dazu dienen sich notfalls mit Gewalt Zutritt zur Raumstation zu verschaffen.   
Des weiteren hatte man am Eingang zur Frachtluke eine Lafette für eine Minigun angebracht.

 

T – 78 Minuten, Brücke

„Sir, so eben hat sich ein Hyperraumfenster geöffnet!“ meldete Warrent Officer Castle seinem Vorgesetzten.  
„Warum haben unsere Sensoren nicht erfasst, das sich uns etwas im Hyperraum nähert?“ wollte Colonel Lane wissen.  
„Sir, wir sind im Tarnmodus, wir haben die Aktiven Sensoren abgeschaltet, da man uns sonst durch den Energieausstoß entdecken könnte.“ erklärte Korvettenkapitän Bauer.  
Lane seufzte, er war jetzt schon seit Monaten der Erste Offizier auf diesem Schiff uns wusste immer noch nicht alles über es.  
'Das Schiff ist einfach zu groß um alles zu wissen.' dachte Lane und wandte sich dann an Castle.  
„Wissen wir um was für ein Wraith Schiff es sich handelt?“ fragte er.  
„Schwer zu sagen, es hat die Größe eines Kreuzers, aber es könnte sonst etwas sein, unsere passiven Sensoren tun sich scher damit das Schiff zu identifizieren.“  
„Ok, behalten sie es im Auge.“

T – 64 Minuten

„Atomexplosion!“ rief Castle ohne Vorwarnung schrill auf.  
„Atomexplosion in der nähe Unseres Zieles. Übereinstimmung gefunden. Das war eine Mark 8!“  
Alle anwesenden wussten, was das zu bedeuten hatte,ein anderes Erdschiff war zugegen.  
„Alarmstufe Rot, bringen sie alle Waffen online. Holen sie den General auf die Brücke!“ befahl Lane.

Die Normandy, die bis jetzt im Tarnmodus im Sensorenschatten das Mondes hinter dem sie sich versteckt hatte, ruhig lag erwachte zum Leben.  
Ihre außen Beleuchtung schaltete sich ein und die drei Fusionsreaktoren liefen nun mit einhundert Prozent.  
„Kurs auf die Quelle der Explosion setzten, Schilde hoch und Jäger bemannen.“  
Die Antriebe der Normandy leuchteten kurz grell gelb auf und beschleunigten die Masse des Schiffes.  
Für ihre Verhältnisse schoss die Normandy regelrecht hinter dem Mond hervor, direkt auf in den Kampf zu.  
Was sich vor ihnen abspielte, war ein Trauerspiel.  
Ein einzelnes Schiff der Erde, ein leichter Kreuzer der Prometheus-Klasse kämpfte gegen ein halbes Dutzend Kreuzer, ein Basisschiff und sechs unbekannte Schiffe der Wraith.  
Das neue Schiff hatte eine ungefähre Form eines Schwertes.  
Von der Spitze her verbreiterte es sich immer weiter, bis es etwas nach drei Vierteln der gesamt Länge seine Breiteste Stelle hatte.  
Nach dieser Stele verengte es sich sofort wieder und lief spitz zusammen, wie bei einem Basisschiff hatte dieses neue Schiff einen Hohlraum am Bug, der die Hälfte des Schiffes durch zog.

Der leichte Kreuzer der Erde musste einiges einstecken, denn die Wraithflotte war ihm Eins zu Sieben unterlegen.  
Salve um Salve schlug auf  den Schild des Erdenschiffes ein und schwächte ihn mit jedem Aufschlag mehr.   
Auf der Brücke der Normandy konnte man regelrecht dieses Gewitter von Plasmaschüssen hören.  
„Kommandant auf der Brücke!“ reif die Schottwache.  
Der General rannte zu Lane und blieb neben ihm stehen.  
„Was gibt es Colonel?“ fragte er.  
„Ein anderes Erden Schiff ist hier im Orbit aufgetaucht und wird von den Wraith angegriffen. Wir sind zur Unterstützung unterwegs.“  
„IOA?“ fragte der General Wissend.  
„IOA.“ antwortete Lane und nickte dabei.  
„Hyperfunknachrticht nach Seefra. Operation Overlord startet umgehend.“

All

Für die Wraith war diese Schlacht schon fast gewonnen und der erste Sieg gegen ein Menschenschiff für ihre neuen Zerstörer.  
Die Königen des Oklat-Clans hatte, nach dem sie vor vier Jahren erfahren hatte, das Atlantis wieder Aufgetaucht war, befohlen die alte Anlage in betrieb zu nehmen und mit dem Bau von Schiffen zu beginnen.  
Die ersten Schiffe die ihr Clan gebaut hatte waren vor weniger als einen halben Jahr vom Stapel gelaufen, doch sie hatten nicht lange gelebt, da sie von einem unbekannten Schiff vernichtet worden waren.  
Nach diesem Misserfolg hatten ihre Berater ihr geraten neue Schiffe zu bauen, woraus die neuen Zerstörer hervor gingen.  
Gerade wegen dieser Schiffe ging die momentane Schlacht mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit für ihren Clan gut aus.  
Sie stand auf dem Kommandodeck ihres Basisschiffes und beobachtete wie das Menschenschiff mehr und mehr geschwächt wurde, bis ein halbes dutzend ihrer Jäger in Feuerbällen von den Sensoren verschwanden.  
„Was ist hier los? Was ist mit meinen Jäger geschehen?“ fauchte die ihre untergebenen an.  
„Meine Königen, irgend wer greift unsere Flotte an, doch unsere Sensoren empfangen nichts.“ antwortete einer ihrer Commander.  
„Wie ist das möglich, wir besitzen die besten Sensoren der Lantianer und der Wraith. Uns kann nicht unbemerkt angreifen.“ fauchte sie wie eine Furie herum.  
Keiner ihrer Untergebenen wollte auch nur ein Wort sagen, doch das mussten sie auch nicht, denn die Königen durchsuchte ihre Gedanken.  
„Das ist unmöglich, die Menschen besitzen solche Technologie nicht.“ reif sie.

All, in der nähe der Schlacht

Eine riesige Flotte, die aus allen Pelikans und SuperTomcat der Normandy bestand flog durch das All in Richtung des Planeten, dicht gefolgt von der Normandy selber.  
Je näher sie der Schlacht kamen um so unangenehmer wurde es den Piloten.  
Über des KamNet verfolgten die Piloten ihre Befehle, die bis jetzt noch besagten, das sie ihre Flugrute beibehalten sollten.  
Doch dann erschien ein Flashspruch auf ihren HUD: Gold und Rote-Staffel; beschützt den Kreuzer, Grün und Gelb; Jäger angreifen, Rest Kurs auf zugewiesene LZ.  
Sofort lösten sich die angesprochenen Staffel und gingen ihren Befehlen nach, während der Rest ihren Kurs änderte und auf den Planeten zuflog.

Die Gold Staffel wurde von Oberst Maria Bayer, dem CAG der Normandy angeführt.  
Sie steuerte ihre SuperTomcat direkte auf die Wolke aus Wraithjägern zu, die das Erdschiff umkreisten, dabei achtete sie genau drauf wie sich sowohl das Erdschiff wie auch die Darts verhielten als sie mit ihren Kameraden auftauchte.   
„Gold 1 an Erdschiff. Wir sind Freunde, wir sind vom Spectre-Schiff Normandy unter dem Kommando von Brigadegeneral Dudmars. Wir sind zu Unterstützung hier.“  
„Hier spricht Lieutanant Colonel Luther Nelson, XO der HMS Ark Royal. Danke für ihre Hilfe Gold 1.“  
Die Wraithjäger stürzten sich sofort auf die Gold und Rote-Staffel, wie als währen sie auf der suche nach Nahrung, nach dem sie Wochen lang nichts zu Essen hatten.  
„Feuer frei!“ reif Bayer in ihr Mikrofon und ebnete somit den Start für das Überleben der Ark Royal.  
Schnell mischten sich die Grüne und Gelbe Staffel mit in den Kampf ein.

Wie als wären sie aus Pappe explodierten die Darts einer nach dem anderen.   
Schnell wurde es klar, das die Darts den Jägern der Specter unterlegen waren, nur ihre Masse machte es schwierig einen Schnellen Sieg zu erlangen.  
Angeschlagen machte sich die Ark Royal auf den Weg aus der Schlachtzone und wurde dabei auch von der Normandy unterstützte, die mit ihren schweren Geschützen die Kreuzer beschäftigte.  
„Ark Royal hier Colonel Lane, fliegen sie zu folgen den Koordinaten. Melden sie sich bei Stabsfeldwebel Maierhofer.“  
„Verstanden.“

Während die Schlacht im All tobte, war es auf dem Planeten noch ruhig, doch dies würde sich nun schnell ändern.  
Fünfzig bis oben hin besetzte Pelikans flogen von drei Rotten der F-140 begleiten auf das Tor zu.  
Als sie in Noch Rund drei Kilometern Höhe über dem Tor waren, beschleunigte eine Rotte auf maximal Geschwindigkeit, es waren die Jäger mit extra Luft-Boden-Waffen.  
Die Jäger entsicherten ihren Waffen und schossen mit ihrem Bordwaffen auf die Am Tor befindlichen Wraith-Drohnen.  
Die Piloten beobachteten wie ihre fünfzig Millimeter Bordkanonen bei jeden Einschlag auf den Boden Fontänen von Erde in die Luft schleuderten.  
Sie drehten ab und flogen eine enge Kurve um die Wraith dieses mal mit ihren AGM-65 Maverick II Luft-Boden-Raketen.  
Die AGM-65 Maverick II war eine weiter Entwicklung der Maverick Rakete, die die Bundeswehr noch in ihren Restbeständen hatte und wurde für den Abschuss von der F-140 und de Pelikan entwickelt.  
Die erste Rakete schlug in eine Gruppe von zwanzig Drohnen ein, von denen nach der Explosion nichts übrig geblieben war.  
„Landezone Gesichert. Viel Glück Bravo 22.“ meldete der Rotentführer den Pelikans.  
„Roger That.“ bekam er als Antwort, als auch schon die ersten Pelikans knapp über dem Boden schwebten und ihre Fracht entluden.   
Die Pelikans mit den Panzern hatten diese abgesetzt, als auch schon deren Motoren zum leben erwachten und sich das Gate aktivierte.

Frachtraum 12, Normandy

Der Frachtraum lag zwei Decks unter der Brücke, war aber genau so laut wie diese.  
Auf den Befehl von General Dudmars hatte man in dem dreißig mal fünfzig Meter großen Raum eine Art Befehlsstand eingerichtet.   
Überall hingen riesige Bildschirme an den Wänden und in der Mitte stand sogar ein riesiger Tisch, in den ein Touchscreen eingelassen war.  
Auf diesem sah man eine Karte des Planeten, um genauer zu sein den Bereich um das Stargate, wo jede menge blaue Punkte sich versammelt hatten.  
„Colonel Becker hier spricht Feldwebel Stahl. Von sechs Uhr näheren sich Feinde. In Bataillons stärke.“ sprach der Feldwebel in sein Headset, das ihn direkt mit dem Kommandant der Bodentruppen Lieutenant Colonel Samuel Becker verband.  
Der Feldwebel hatte das Kommando über den gesamten Planungstisch und war dafür zuständig seine Kameraden am Bode zu führen und zu warnen.  
„Verstanden.“ kam sofort die Antwort.  
Am Bildschirm konnte Stahl beobachten, wie sich die immer mehr werdenden blauen Punkte so ausrichteten, das sie auf die näher rückenden orangenen Punkte zeigten.

All

Zweihundert Kilometer von der Wraithraumstation entfernt kämpften sich zwei vereinzelte Pelikans durch das Schlacht Getümmel zu ihrem Ziel, das an der Hülle der Raumstation lag.  
Am Steuer des einen Pelikans saß General Dudmars persönlich, während Oberstleutnant Spinofa als Copilot fungierte.  
„Sir, noch einhundertfünfzig Kilometer bis Dockpunkt.“ meldete sie ihm.  
Während die beiden sich darauf konzentrierten sicher und unentdeckt zu Raumstation zu kommen machte sich im Fracht- und Passagierbereich de Hälfte des 1. Zuges bereit die Station zu entern.  
„Miller, Jenkins, sie bleiben beim Sprengkopf. Sie beiden folgen uns, so bald die Passage zum Reaktor gesichert ist.“  
„Sir, Ja, Sir!“ antworteten die beiden Angesprochenen und stellten sich noch näher zur Atombombe.

Der General flog einen wilden Stiel zwischen den kämpfenden Jägern hindurch auf die Raumstation zu, als er die Meldung bekam, das die Boden Offensive gestartet war.  
„ETA, Dreißig Sekunden bereitmachen!“ reif er über die Schulter nach hinten und bremste die Maschine etwas ab.  
Noch immer schnell flog der Pelikan auf die kleine Öffnung vor ihm zu.  
Nach den Plänen die sie aus dem Datenträger hatten sollte dieser Schacht groß genug für die Pelikans sein und sie bis in die nähe des Reaktors bringen.  
„Sensoren melden eine Sackgasse in 2,6 Kilometern.“ meldete Spinofa.  
„wie erwartet.“ meinte der General nur und bremste noch weiter ab.  
Wie die Sensoren schon gemeldet hatten kamen sie bis zu einer wand, vor der der General den Pelikan landet.  
„Los!“ reif er nach hinten und öffnete die Heckluke.

Schulz sprang mit seinen Soldaten aus dem Pelikan auf den Boden.  
„Umgebung sichern. Verteidigung Stellungen aufbauen.“


	11. Chapter 11

Das Stargate hatte sich aktiviert und mehrere Personen traten hindurch.   
Kurz nach dem sie durch das Gate gekommen waren bekamen sie etwas zu sehen,was es sehr selten in der Pegasusgalaxie gab.  
Das letzte mal hatte diese Galaxie so etwas gesehen, als die Antiker sich im Krieg mit den Wraith befanden, seit her hatte es keine Truppenversammlung dieses Ausmaßes mehr gegeben.  
„Offizier an Deck!“ rief jemand und alle Anwesenden unterbrachen ihre Tätigkeiten und standen Still.  
Ein Mann kam auf die Neuankömmlinge zu.“Colonel, Carter, es ist mir eine Ehre sie hier auf Seefra zu begrüßen.“ sprach der Mann.  
„Danke ...“  
„Oberstleutnant Schulz, Ma´am.“  
„Oberstleutnant Schulz, was geht hier vor sich? Ich wusste zwar das sie ein paar wenige Soldaten hier haben, aber das hier,“ sie zeigte auf die Versammelten Soldaten. „Das seht mir nach wenigstens einer Brigade aus.“ beendete sie ihren Satz.  
„Ma´am, dazu kann ich ihnen nichts sagen, das muss der General machen. Wenn sie wollen kann ich sie gerne zu ihm bringen.“ antwortete Schulz.  
„Das wäre gut, dann kann ich gleich mit ihm über das hier reden.“  
Schulz nickte kurz und Winkte dann einem anderem Soldaten zu, dieser kam auch sofort zu seinem Vorgesetzten.  
„Wir benötigen zwei Wölfe. Der Colonel würde gerne mit dem General sprechen.“  
„Jawohl.“ sagte antwortete der Soldat und machte sich auf den Weg um zwei Fahrzeuge zu Organisieren, kurz darauf hielten auch schon zwei der Wölfe vor Schulz.

Besprechungsraum

Schulz hatte Colonel Carter bis in den Besprechungsraum begleitet wo er sich dann von ihr verabschiedete hatte,da er meinte er müsse noch Vorbereitungen treffen.  
Während der Colonel auf den General wartete warf sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster und erschrak kurz.   
In all ihren Jahren die sie für das SGC gearbeitet hatte, hatte sie schon viele verschiedene Raumschiff zu Gesicht bekommen, von Anubis Flaggschiff bis hin zu Schiffen der O´Neill Klasse der Asgard, das das Schiff was sich in diesem Moment aus den Wolken schäle verschlug ihr den Atem.  
Von ihrem Standpunkt aus sah es riesig aus.  
Es hatte einen zentralen Rumpf, von dem ungefähr in der Mitte auf jeder Seite eine Art Pylone parallel verliefen.  
Erst jetzt wurde dem Colonel vollkommen bewusst, das sie Spectre nicht einfach etwas kurzlebiges waren, nein, alleine dieses Schiff und die Truppenansammlung zeigte das Gegenteil.

„Ein schöner Anblick. Ich kann mich nicht dran gewöhnen zu sehen wie die Normandy auf einem Planeten Landet. Die meisten Ingenieure der F-1100 meinten es wäre nicht möglich mit dieser Version der Normandy in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten einzutreten.“ erklang eine Stimme direkt neben dem Colonel.   
Carter zuckte zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag zusammen, dieses mal aber, weil der Besitzer der Stimme die erschreckt hatte.  
Sie sah nach rechts und erkannte den Besitzer der Stimme.  
„General Dudmars.“  
„Colonel Carter, schön sie hier zu sehen, auch wenn der Zeitpunkt ein wenig unpassend ist. Wie sie sehen bereiten wir gerade OPERATION OVERLORD vor.“  
Carter sah in nur Fragend an.  
„Operation Overlord. Wir haben dem IOA doch Bescheid gegeben, das wir … Sie haben ihnen nichts gesagt oder?“   
Carter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bringe ihn um!“ knurrte der General wütend.  
„Also gut. Operation Overlord sieht es vor eine Wraith Anlage zu zerstören. Bei dieser Anlage handelt es sich um eine der wenigen Klonfabriken, sowie sie sie kennen. Nur hat diese Klonanlage noch eine riesige Orbitale Flottenwerft und mehrere Forschungseinrichtung. Unser Plant sieht vor, das die Normandy zusammen mit der Nebulon die sich im Orbit befindlichen Schiffe ablenkt, während Pelikans Soldaten und Material nach unten auf den Planeten bringen. Sind die ersten Soldaten unten kommt der Rest durch das Gate. Während die Bodentruppen alles auf der Planetenoberfläche angreift und die Schiffe im Orbit beschäftigt sind infiltriert ein kleines Team unter meiner Führung die Werft, verschafft sich Zugang zum Hauptcomputer und zum Reaktorraum. Wenn wir die Daten heruntergeladen haben jagen wir die Werft mit einer mit Naquada verstärkten Atombombe in die Luft.“  
„Wenn ich fragen darf, wo haben sie diese Information her?“ fragte Carter, da wenn es so eine Einrichtung geben würde Atlantis mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit von ihr wissen würde.  
„Natürlich dürfen sie Fragen. ST-3 hat vor sechs Wochen einen Dart abgeschossen. Wir haben vereinzelte Daten aus einem Datenspeicher herunterladen können. Mit der Hilfe von Mira ist es uns vor drei Wochen gelungen, noch mehr Daten herunterzuladen und zu Entschlüsseln. Darunter die Koordinaten unseres Zieles. Wir haben die Daten sofort unserem Kontrollrat vorgelegt und er hat beschlossen, das die Anlage zerstört werden muss. Das werden wir jetzt auch tun.“  
„Wann startet die Operation? Atlantis kann sie unterstützen.“ kam es von Carter.  
„Danke Colonel für ihre Unterstützung, aber meine Soldaten haben sich die vergangen drei Tage auf die Mission vorbereitet, jetzt nicht unterwiesene Personen dazu zu holen würde das Risiko eines Misserfolges nur noch vergrößern. Aber wir könnten noch ein paar Ärzte gebrauchen, wenn wir fertig sind.“  
„Unsere Krankenstation seht ihnen zur Verfügung. Ich werde dann wieder nach Atlantis gehen und alles vorbereiten lassen. Viel Glück.“

T – 90 Minuten, Weltall

Die Normandy war seit wenigen Minuten in ihrem Ziel System, auf der Brücke saß Colonel Lane im Stuhl des Kommandanten und Blickte auf die kleine digitale Anzeige auf der die Minuten herunter gezählt wurden, die den Start der Operation angaben.  
Im Gegensatz zur Brücke wo es relativ ruhig war war es in den beiden Haupthangern der Normandy das genaue Gegenteil.  
Alle Jäger die man an Bord hatte wurden vor die fünfzehn Katapulte pro Hangar geschoben und Start klar gemacht. Die Piloten saßen zu Meist schon in den Cockpits und bereitete sich Mental auf eine der größten Raumschlachten seit der Vernichtung von Anubis Flotte im Erdorbit vor.  
Zwischen all den Jägern standen vereinzelt immer wieder kleine Gruppen von Soldaten zusammen, die darauf warteten in die Pelikans verladen zu werden um beim Angriff auf die Bodenziele zu helfen.   
Obwohl es vorgesehen war, das man das gesamte schwere Gerät durch das Tor bringen wollte, hatte der General eine Gruppe von zehn Leopard 2 Panzer auf die Normandy bringen lassen.  
Er hatte dies damit begründet, das nicht alle Wraith anlagen auf dem Boden nahe am Tor lagen, man diese aber unbedingt vernichten müsse.  
So hatte man die Panzer an Bord genommen und befestigte sie im Moment so an den Pelikans, das sie einen schnellen eintritt in die Atmosphäre des Planeten überstehen konnten.

An einem der wartenden Pelikans wurden noch weitere Modifikationen ausgeführt, so hatte er zum Beispiel eine Art Rammbock an der Nasenspitze verpasst bekommen. Das sollte dazu dienen sich notfalls mit Gewalt Zutritt zur Raumstation zu verschaffen.   
Des weiteren hatte man am Eingang zur Frachtluke eine Lafette für eine Minigun angebracht.

 

T – 78 Minuten, Brücke

„Sir, so eben hat sich ein Hyperraumfenster geöffnet!“ meldete Warrent Officer Castle seinem Vorgesetzten.  
„Warum haben unsere Sensoren nicht erfasst, das sich uns etwas im Hyperraum nähert?“ wollte Colonel Lane wissen.  
„Sir, wir sind im Tarnmodus, wir haben die Aktiven Sensoren abgeschaltet, da man uns sonst durch den Energieausstoß entdecken könnte.“ erklärte Korvettenkapitän Bauer.  
Lane seufzte, er war jetzt schon seit Monaten der Erste Offizier auf diesem Schiff uns wusste immer noch nicht alles über es.  
'Das Schiff ist einfach zu groß um alles zu wissen.' dachte Lane und wandte sich dann an Castle.  
„Wissen wir um was für ein Wraith Schiff es sich handelt?“ fragte er.  
„Schwer zu sagen, es hat die Größe eines Kreuzers, aber es könnte sonst etwas sein, unsere passiven Sensoren tun sich scher damit das Schiff zu identifizieren.“  
„Ok, behalten sie es im Auge.“

T – 64 Minuten

„Atomexplosion!“ rief Castle ohne Vorwarnung schrill auf.  
„Atomexplosion in der nähe Unseres Zieles. Übereinstimmung gefunden. Das war eine Mark 8!“  
Alle anwesenden wussten, was das zu bedeuten hatte,ein anderes Erdschiff war zugegen.  
„Alarmstufe Rot, bringen sie alle Waffen online. Holen sie den General auf die Brücke!“ befahl Lane.

Die Normandy, die bis jetzt im Tarnmodus im Sensorenschatten das Mondes hinter dem sie sich versteckt hatte, ruhig lag erwachte zum Leben.  
Ihre außen Beleuchtung schaltete sich ein und die drei Fusionsreaktoren liefen nun mit einhundert Prozent.  
„Kurs auf die Quelle der Explosion setzten, Schilde hoch und Jäger bemannen.“  
Die Antriebe der Normandy leuchteten kurz grell gelb auf und beschleunigten die Masse des Schiffes.  
Für ihre Verhältnisse schoss die Normandy regelrecht hinter dem Mond hervor, direkt auf in den Kampf zu.  
Was sich vor ihnen abspielte, war ein Trauerspiel.  
Ein einzelnes Schiff der Erde, ein leichter Kreuzer der Prometheus-Klasse kämpfte gegen ein halbes Dutzend Kreuzer, ein Basisschiff und sechs unbekannte Schiffe der Wraith.  
Das neue Schiff hatte eine ungefähre Form eines Schwertes.  
Von der Spitze her verbreiterte es sich immer weiter, bis es etwas nach drei Vierteln der gesamt Länge seine Breiteste Stelle hatte.  
Nach dieser Stele verengte es sich sofort wieder und lief spitz zusammen, wie bei einem Basisschiff hatte dieses neue Schiff einen Hohlraum am Bug, der die Hälfte des Schiffes durch zog.

Der leichte Kreuzer der Erde musste einiges einstecken, denn die Wraithflotte war ihm Eins zu Sieben unterlegen.  
Salve um Salve schlug auf  den Schild des Erdenschiffes ein und schwächte ihn mit jedem Aufschlag mehr.   
Auf der Brücke der Normandy konnte man regelrecht dieses Gewitter von Plasmaschüssen hören.  
„Kommandant auf der Brücke!“ reif die Schottwache.  
Der General rannte zu Lane und blieb neben ihm stehen.  
„Was gibt es Colonel?“ fragte er.  
„Ein anderes Erden Schiff ist hier im Orbit aufgetaucht und wird von den Wraith angegriffen. Wir sind zur Unterstützung unterwegs.“  
„IOA?“ fragte der General Wissend.  
„IOA.“ antwortete Lane und nickte dabei.  
„Hyperfunknachrticht nach Seefra. Operation Overlord startet umgehend.“

All

Für die Wraith war diese Schlacht schon fast gewonnen und der erste Sieg gegen ein Menschenschiff für ihre neuen Zerstörer.  
Die Königen des Oklat-Clans hatte, nach dem sie vor vier Jahren erfahren hatte, das Atlantis wieder Aufgetaucht war, befohlen die alte Anlage in betrieb zu nehmen und mit dem Bau von Schiffen zu beginnen.  
Die ersten Schiffe die ihr Clan gebaut hatte waren vor weniger als einen halben Jahr vom Stapel gelaufen, doch sie hatten nicht lange gelebt, da sie von einem unbekannten Schiff vernichtet worden waren.  
Nach diesem Misserfolg hatten ihre Berater ihr geraten neue Schiffe zu bauen, woraus die neuen Zerstörer hervor gingen.  
Gerade wegen dieser Schiffe ging die momentane Schlacht mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit für ihren Clan gut aus.  
Sie stand auf dem Kommandodeck ihres Basisschiffes und beobachtete wie das Menschenschiff mehr und mehr geschwächt wurde, bis ein halbes dutzend ihrer Jäger in Feuerbällen von den Sensoren verschwanden.  
„Was ist hier los? Was ist mit meinen Jäger geschehen?“ fauchte die ihre untergebenen an.  
„Meine Königen, irgend wer greift unsere Flotte an, doch unsere Sensoren empfangen nichts.“ antwortete einer ihrer Commander.  
„Wie ist das möglich, wir besitzen die besten Sensoren der Lantianer und der Wraith. Uns kann nicht unbemerkt angreifen.“ fauchte sie wie eine Furie herum.  
Keiner ihrer Untergebenen wollte auch nur ein Wort sagen, doch das mussten sie auch nicht, denn die Königen durchsuchte ihre Gedanken.  
„Das ist unmöglich, die Menschen besitzen solche Technologie nicht.“ reif sie.

All, in der nähe der Schlacht

Eine riesige Flotte, die aus allen Pelikans und SuperTomcat der Normandy bestand flog durch das All in Richtung des Planeten, dicht gefolgt von der Normandy selber.  
Je näher sie der Schlacht kamen um so unangenehmer wurde es den Piloten.  
Über des KamNet verfolgten die Piloten ihre Befehle, die bis jetzt noch besagten, das sie ihre Flugrute beibehalten sollten.  
Doch dann erschien ein Flashspruch auf ihren HUD: Gold und Rote-Staffel; beschützt den Kreuzer, Grün und Gelb; Jäger angreifen, Rest Kurs auf zugewiesene LZ.  
Sofort lösten sich die angesprochenen Staffel und gingen ihren Befehlen nach, während der Rest ihren Kurs änderte und auf den Planeten zuflog.

Die Gold Staffel wurde von Oberst Maria Bayer, dem CAG der Normandy angeführt.  
Sie steuerte ihre SuperTomcat direkte auf die Wolke aus Wraithjägern zu, die das Erdschiff umkreisten, dabei achtete sie genau drauf wie sich sowohl das Erdschiff wie auch die Darts verhielten als sie mit ihren Kameraden auftauchte.   
„Gold 1 an Erdschiff. Wir sind Freunde, wir sind vom Spectre-Schiff Normandy unter dem Kommando von Brigadegeneral Dudmars. Wir sind zu Unterstützung hier.“  
„Hier spricht Lieutanant Colonel Luther Nelson, XO der HMS Ark Royal. Danke für ihre Hilfe Gold 1.“  
Die Wraithjäger stürzten sich sofort auf die Gold und Rote-Staffel, wie als währen sie auf der suche nach Nahrung, nach dem sie Wochen lang nichts zu Essen hatten.  
„Feuer frei!“ reif Bayer in ihr Mikrofon und ebnete somit den Start für das Überleben der Ark Royal.  
Schnell mischten sich die Grüne und Gelbe Staffel mit in den Kampf ein.

Wie als wären sie aus Pappe explodierten die Darts einer nach dem anderen.   
Schnell wurde es klar, das die Darts den Jägern der Specter unterlegen waren, nur ihre Masse machte es schwierig einen Schnellen Sieg zu erlangen.  
Angeschlagen machte sich die Ark Royal auf den Weg aus der Schlachtzone und wurde dabei auch von der Normandy unterstützte, die mit ihren schweren Geschützen die Kreuzer beschäftigte.  
„Ark Royal hier Colonel Lane, fliegen sie zu folgen den Koordinaten. Melden sie sich bei Stabsfeldwebel Maierhofer.“  
„Verstanden.“

Während die Schlacht im All tobte, war es auf dem Planeten noch ruhig, doch dies würde sich nun schnell ändern.  
Fünfzig bis oben hin besetzte Pelikans flogen von drei Rotten der F-140 begleiten auf das Tor zu.  
Als sie in Noch Rund drei Kilometern Höhe über dem Tor waren, beschleunigte eine Rotte auf maximal Geschwindigkeit, es waren die Jäger mit extra Luft-Boden-Waffen.  
Die Jäger entsicherten ihren Waffen und schossen mit ihrem Bordwaffen auf die Am Tor befindlichen Wraith-Drohnen.  
Die Piloten beobachteten wie ihre fünfzig Millimeter Bordkanonen bei jeden Einschlag auf den Boden Fontänen von Erde in die Luft schleuderten.  
Sie drehten ab und flogen eine enge Kurve um die Wraith dieses mal mit ihren AGM-65 Maverick II Luft-Boden-Raketen.  
Die AGM-65 Maverick II war eine weiter Entwicklung der Maverick Rakete, die die Bundeswehr noch in ihren Restbeständen hatte und wurde für den Abschuss von der F-140 und de Pelikan entwickelt.  
Die erste Rakete schlug in eine Gruppe von zwanzig Drohnen ein, von denen nach der Explosion nichts übrig geblieben war.  
„Landezone Gesichert. Viel Glück Bravo 22.“ meldete der Rotentführer den Pelikans.  
„Roger That.“ bekam er als Antwort, als auch schon die ersten Pelikans knapp über dem Boden schwebten und ihre Fracht entluden.   
Die Pelikans mit den Panzern hatten diese abgesetzt, als auch schon deren Motoren zum leben erwachten und sich das Gate aktivierte.

Frachtraum 12, Normandy

Der Frachtraum lag zwei Decks unter der Brücke, war aber genau so laut wie diese.  
Auf den Befehl von General Dudmars hatte man in dem dreißig mal fünfzig Meter großen Raum eine Art Befehlsstand eingerichtet.   
Überall hingen riesige Bildschirme an den Wänden und in der Mitte stand sogar ein riesiger Tisch, in den ein Touchscreen eingelassen war.  
Auf diesem sah man eine Karte des Planeten, um genauer zu sein den Bereich um das Stargate, wo jede menge blaue Punkte sich versammelt hatten.  
„Colonel Becker hier spricht Feldwebel Stahl. Von sechs Uhr näheren sich Feinde. In Bataillons stärke.“ sprach der Feldwebel in sein Headset, das ihn direkt mit dem Kommandant der Bodentruppen Lieutenant Colonel Samuel Becker verband.  
Der Feldwebel hatte das Kommando über den gesamten Planungstisch und war dafür zuständig seine Kameraden am Bode zu führen und zu warnen.  
„Verstanden.“ kam sofort die Antwort.  
Am Bildschirm konnte Stahl beobachten, wie sich die immer mehr werdenden blauen Punkte so ausrichteten, das sie auf die näher rückenden orangenen Punkte zeigten.

All

Zweihundert Kilometer von der Wraithraumstation entfernt kämpften sich zwei vereinzelte Pelikans durch das Schlacht Getümmel zu ihrem Ziel, das an der Hülle der Raumstation lag.  
Am Steuer des einen Pelikans saß General Dudmars persönlich, während Oberstleutnant Spinofa als Copilot fungierte.  
„Sir, noch einhundertfünfzig Kilometer bis Dockpunkt.“ meldete sie ihm.  
Während die beiden sich darauf konzentrierten sicher und unentdeckt zu Raumstation zu kommen machte sich im Fracht- und Passagierbereich de Hälfte des 1. Zuges bereit die Station zu entern.  
„Miller, Jenkins, sie bleiben beim Sprengkopf. Sie beiden folgen uns, so bald die Passage zum Reaktor gesichert ist.“  
„Sir, Ja, Sir!“ antworteten die beiden Angesprochenen und stellten sich noch näher zur Atombombe.

Der General flog einen wilden Stiel zwischen den kämpfenden Jägern hindurch auf die Raumstation zu, als er die Meldung bekam, das die Boden Offensive gestartet war.  
„ETA, Dreißig Sekunden bereitmachen!“ reif er über die Schulter nach hinten und bremste die Maschine etwas ab.  
Noch immer schnell flog der Pelikan auf die kleine Öffnung vor ihm zu.  
Nach den Plänen die sie aus dem Datenträger hatten sollte dieser Schacht groß genug für die Pelikans sein und sie bis in die nähe des Reaktors bringen.  
„Sensoren melden eine Sackgasse in 2,6 Kilometern.“ meldete Spinofa.  
„wie erwartet.“ meinte der General nur und bremste noch weiter ab.  
Wie die Sensoren schon gemeldet hatten kamen sie bis zu einer wand, vor der der General den Pelikan landet.  
„Los!“ reif er nach hinten und öffnete die Heckluke.

Schulz sprang mit seinen Soldaten aus dem Pelikan auf den Boden.  
„Umgebung sichern. Verteidigung Stellungen aufbauen.“


	12. Chapter 12

Überall sprühten Funken, als eine neuen Salve von Wratihwaffen die Backbordschilde der Normandy traf.  
„Backbordschilde runter auf achtundzwanzig Prozent. Die schissen sich förmlich auf die Seite ein.“ meldete Korvettenkapitän Bauer.  
„Steuermann drehen sie uns frontal auf dieses Basisschiff. Alle Waffen nach vorne ausrichten, auf Feuerbefehl warten. Volle kraft voraus.“ reif Lane seine Befehle über das Funken sprühen hinweg.  
Während sie beschleunigte drehte sich die Normandy auf das Basisschiff der Wraith zu und stoppte ihr gesamtes Feuer.  
„Frontschilde bei sechsundsiebzig Prozent.“ meldete Bauer.  
„Kursänderung auf meinen Befehl hin.“ meinte Lane.  
Die Normandy flog immer weiter auf das Basisschiff zu und verringerte die Distanz von anfänglich fast fünfhundert Kilometer mit jeder Sekunde mehr.  
„Frontschilde bei neunundfünfzig Prozent.“ meldete Bauer, doch Lane ließ die Normandy weiter auf das Basisschiff zuhalten.  
Es waren nun noch knapp zwanzig Kilometer zwischen den beiden Schiffen, als das Basisschiff anfing seine Position zu ändern, als ob der Kommandant erst jetzt erkannt hatte das Lane sein Schiff rammen wollte.  
„Sir, das Basisschiff ändert seinen Kurs. Sollen wir ihm Folgen?“ fragte Johnson.  
„Verfolgen.“  
Die Normandy passte ihren Kurs an und flog nun hinter dem Basisschiff her, war aber noch immer schneller als dieses.  
„Zweitausend Meter bis Kontakt.“  
„Tausend fünfhundert … Tausend … Sechshundert … vierhundert fünfzig.“ meldete Johnson.  
„Alle Waffen Feuer frei. Kurs ändern hart Backbord.“ reif Lane.

Es war ein spektakuläres Bild was sich den Piloten im All bot.  
Die Normandy feuerte fast ihr gesamtes Waffenarsenal ab, das immerhin aus zwanzig fünfzig Zentimeter und achtundvierzig fünfzehn Zentimeter Geschützen bestand.  
Die Projektile flogen auf das Heck des Basisschiffes zu, jedoch wurden einige von Jäger zerstört die versehentlich die Bahn der Geschosse kreuzten.  
Doch ein Großteil der Projektile traf ihr Ziel genau dort wo es am meisten weh tat, direkt neben den linken Sublichttriebwerken.  
Diese Flackerte noch einmal kurz auf bevor sie erloschen oder explodierten.  
„Das Basisschiff hat schweren Schaden erlitten und zieht sich zurück.“ meldete  WO Castle.  
„Neue Ziele: Die Kreuzer.“ befahl Lane.  
Erneut drehte sich die Normandy und nahm nun zum zweiten Mal die Wraith Kreuzer unter Feuer, die sie versucht hatten zu flankieren.  
Lane wusste aber auch das die Normandy diesen Beschuss nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, da sie zwar eine enorme Feuerkraft besaß, aber nicht genug Verteidigungsfähigkeit besaß, was auch der Grund war warum die Nebulon eigentlich mitkämpfen sollte.  
Da man aber der Ark Royal zu Hilfe kommen musste hatte man die ganze Operation vorverlegt und so war die Nebulon noch nicht hier gewesen um zu helfen.

Im All gaben die Piloten ihr bestes um wenigstens die Jäger auf Abstand zu halten was aber nicht immer funktionierte.  
Darts schafften es immer wieder in die nähe der Normandy zu kommen, wurden dann zwar von den fast zweihundert Flakgeschützen des Schlachtträgers vernichtet, konnten aber ein paar Treffer auf die Schilde landen, was diese nur noch weiter senkte.  
„Haben wir schon Meldung von der Nebulon?“ fragte der Colonel seinen Funker.  
„ETA in 11.“ war dessen Antwort.

Planetenoberfläche

Während im All die Normandy und ihre Jäger alles gaben um die Raumhoheit zu erlangen sah es am Boden zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht so rosig aus.  
Die Wraith hatten es durch Angriffe von Jägern geschafft die menschliche Streitmacht ein zu Kesseln, doch was sie nicht wussten, war das die Menschen noch einen Trumpf hatten.  
Das Stargate.  
Bis jetzt war der Großteil der Streitmacht reine Infanterie und die Panzer, die man von der Normandy eingeflogen hatte, doch das würde sich wenn alles nach Plan ging bald ändern.  
Die Panzer waren etwas, womit die Wraith nichts Anfangen konnten.   
Durch diesen Vorteil konnten die zehn Panzer bis jetzt immer wieder große Lücken in die feindlichen Reihen reißen, doch trotz dem rückten die Wraith weiter vor.  
„Colonel, räumen sie den Bereich um das Tor. Vettel kommt.“ kam die Meldung über Funk.  
„Gasse Bilden Vettel kommt!“ reif Colonel Becker sofort und die Nachricht verbreitete sich schnell.

Binnen weniger Sekunden wurde ein Gasse gebildet, die bis zur vordersten Reihe reichte.  
„Vettel kann kommen!“ meldete Becker über Funk.  
Becker zählte innerlich bis drei, als auch schon der erste Leopard 2 aus dem Ereignishorizont geschossen kam.  
Mit fast siebzig Sachen brechte der Panzer nach vorne, das Geschützrohr auf die Wraith gerichtet.  
Kurz nach dem der erste Panzer das Tor passiert hatte kam auch schon der zweite auf die selbe Art aus dem Tor geschossen.  
Am Ende standen fast sechzig Panzer vor der Infanterie und legten die Wraith unter ein Trommelfeuer, das sie bis dato noch nicht erlebt hatten.  
„Vorrücken!“ befahl Becker, während er eine Wraith-Drohne durch einen Kopfschuss zu Boden schickte.

Die Salven der 120-mm-Glatrohkanonen der Panzer waren der Befreiungsschlag für die restlichen Truppen der Menschen.  
Durch die Panzer neuen Mut gesammelt, versammelten sich die Soldaten hinter diesen und kämpften sich nun durch die Wraith.  
Nach zehn Minuten Kampf war die erste Hürde genommen und die Soldaten gingen ihren jeweiligen Zielen nach.  
Am Tor hatte man einen kleinen Kommandoposten errichtet, der im Grunde nur für die Kommunikation mit Seefra benutzt wurde, da der Rest von Bord der Normandy geleitete wurde.  
Zu dem Kommandoposten gehörte auch ein kleines Feldlazeret, in dem schon Hochbetrieb herrschte.  
An einigen der Soldaten hatten sich Wraith genährt, bevor sie erschossen wurden und hatten den Soldaten ihre Lebensjahre geklaut, weshalb Becker den Befehl aus gegeben hatte einige Wraith gefangen zu nehmen.  
Das Feldlazeret beherbergte aber auch Soldaten die von Wraith Granaten oder von Stunern ins Reich der Träume geschickt worden waren.

Weiter vorne saß Colonel Lane in einem Wolf mit dem er hinter einer Gruppe von sechs Panzern herfuhr, die auf dem Weg zu einem kleinen und abgelegenen Vorposten der Wraith waren.   
Die Analysten auf der Erde meinten, das dort mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit die zentrale Energieverteilungsstation lag.  
Wenn dem so wäre würden durch die Zerstörung dieser Anlage die restlichen Einheiten ihre Ziele schneller erreichen und zerstören können, da man die Basisverteidigung lahm gelegen hätte.

Während sich die Hauptstreitmacht auf den Weg gemacht hatte ihre Ziele zu zerstören, setzte rund zweihundert Kilometer weit weg ein getarnter Pelikan seine Passagiere die aus einem Scharfschützen und seinem Sucher bestanden ab.  
Die beiden hatte man ausgesucht um als Einweiser für die Jagdbomber zu fungieren, die die hier liegende Anlage vernichten sollten.  
In ihren Ghillie-Anzug verschmolzen die beiden fast sofort mit dem Gelände da sie umgab.  
Die Anlage die sie markieren sollten sendete eine Art Störfeld aus, das sie Sensoren und das Radar der Jäger blockierte, deshalb sollten sie es mit einem Laser markieren.  
Die beiden Schützen, die schon seit Jahren zusammenarbeiteten, schlichen durch das Unterholz bis sie ihr Ziel, ein Abhang ankamen.  
Von dort hatten sie freien Blick auf ihr Zeil hatten, würden aber nicht entdeckt werden, da er weit genug weg war.  
Der Sucher nahm aus seiner Weste ein Dreibein und den Markierungslaser.  
Als er beides verbunden hatte legte er sich neben den Schützen und richtete den Laser grob auf das Ziel aus.  
„Noch ein Stück nach links.“ kommentierte der Schütze, der durch sein Zielfernrohr den Laserstrahl sehen konnte.  
Schnell hatte der Sucher den Laser neu ausgerichtet, als er auch schon das Ok vom Schützen erhielt.  
„Tango Zulu an Kontrolle: Ziel markiert. Last das Feuerwerk beginnen.“ funkte er zum Kontrollraum auf der Normandy.  
„Bestätige. Tango Zulu.“ war die Antwort.

Nach der Landung auf dem Planeten hatte einer der drei Jagdbomber Rotten ihren Luft-Boden-Raketen nicht eingesetzt, da man vermutet hatte, das man diese noch brauchen würde und nicht auf Nachschub von der Normandy hoffen konnte.  
Jetzt flogen eben diese Maschinen mit Mach 7,3 auf die Anlage zu.  
„Ziel erfasst. Waffen Grün.“ meldete der RIO dem Piloten.  
„Feuer Frei.“ befahl der Rottenführer und zweiundzwanzig Tonnen an Raketen und Bomben gingen auf die Anlage nieder.  
Die drei Maschinen drehten ab und flogen zur Hauptkampfzone zurück um die Bodentruppen mir ihren Bordkanonen zu unterstützen.  
Die beiden Scharfschützen wollten schon zusammenpacken und wieder zu ihrem Transporter gehen, als auf einmal aus den Trümmern der vor wenigen Sekunden bombardierten Anlage mehrere Darts aufstiegen.  
„Kommandozentrale hier Tango Zulu: Es steigen Darts aus Ziel Gamma auf.“ meldeten die beiden sofort und kurz darauf drehten die Jagdbomber um und eröffneten das Feuer auf die neuen Kontakte.

Wraithraumstation

Die Schlacht im All und auf dem Boden hatten ihre momentanen Höhepunkte erreicht, davon spürte der Trupp um den General zur dieser Zeit jedoch nichts.  
Sie schlichen seit fast dreißig Minuten durch die Eingeweide der Station und waren ihrem Ziel nicht wirklich nahe gekommen.  
Sie mussten immer wieder vereinzelten Patrouillen und Wachen ausweichen, was sie verlangsamte.  
Der General schaute auf seinen PDA und überprüfte die Position seines Trupps; Sie waren ihrem Zeitplan um Längen hinterher und das zweite Team unter Schulz musste schon im Reaktorraum sein.  
„Schulz Statusmeldung:“ flüsterte Alex in sein Headset.  
„Sind im Reaktorraum. Mussten die Wachen mit Zat´s außer Gefecht setzten und auflösen. Warten auf Befehle.“ meldete Schulz umgehend.  
„Machen sie sich auf Angriffe der Wraith gefasst. Mein Team und ich vergessen jetzt alle Vorsicht und kämpfen uns zum Datenkern durch. Machen sie sie Bombe scharf und halten sie ihre Position bis weitere Befehle folgen.“  
„Jawohl Herr General.“

Alex sah sich seine Leute genau an uns erkannte in jedem die selbe Entschlossenheit die auch in ihm herrschte.  
„Viel Glück.“ sagte er leise und bog um die nächste Ecke und feuerte auf die erste Wache.  
Hinter ihm kam Laura um die Ecke, hob ihr MG 4 und feuerte auf die zweite Wache.  
Noch bevor die zweite Wache auf dem Boden landete ging der Alarm los.  
Jetzt wusste jeder Wraith auf der Station das sie Besuch von Menschen hatten.  
Die fast dreißig Mann kämpften sich Gang um Gang zu ihrem Ziel durch und schalteten dabei immer mehr Wraith aus.  
Bis jetzt hatten sie keine Eigenverluste.

Auch bei Schulz war die Hölle ausgebrochen.  
Am Anfang waren es nur vereinzelte Wraith, die gegen die Menschen kämpften doch mittlerweile warnen es mehr als fünfzig von diesen Alienvampieren.  
Das schwierigste allerdings war, das der Raum zwei Stockwerke hatte die insgesamt über fünf Eingänge verfügten.  
Schulz hatte seine Männer zwar auf die Eingänge verteil, doch das verhinderte nicht das die Wraith langsam vorrückten.  
Dazu kamen schon mehrere Ausfälle durch die Stunner der Wraith.  
„Blum, wann ist die Bombe scharf?“ fragte Schulz über das rattern der Sturmgewehre hin weg, als er ein neues Magazin in sein XM8 schob.  
„Ready and Armed.“ reif der Kanadier zurück.  
„General Dudmars, wir sind hier fertig!“ reif Schulz in sein Funkgerät.  
„Ziehen sie sich zurück.“ hörte er den General röchelnd antworten.  
„Sir, was ist bei ihnen los?“ fragte Schulz nach, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.  
„Oberleutnant Schulz ziehen sie sich zurück, das ist ein Befehl.“ erklang nun die Stimme von Oberstleutnant Spinofa.

„Ihr habt die Lady gehört! Weg hier!“ reif Schulz seinen Leuten zu.  
Langsam zogen sich die Männer an einem Ausgang zusammen und verschwanden durch in, wurden aber weiterhin von den Wraith verfolgt.

Planetenoberfläche

Am Boden hatte sich allem Anschein das Blatt gegen die Menschen gewannt.  
Die Jäger die aus der vernichteten Anlage auf gestiegen waren hatten den Kampf gegen die Rotte von Jagdbombern gewonnen und hatten sich nun in die Hauptkampfzone begeben, wo sie sofort die Menschen unter Feuer nahmen.  
Bei ihren Angriffen die sehr an die Angriffe der Stukas im Zweiten Weltkrieg erinnerten hatten bis jetzt mehr als einhundert Tote und weit mehr als dreihundert Verletze gekostet.  
Auch hatten sie es geschafft sechs der Panzer trotz der dicken Panzerung zu zerstören.  
Allem Anschein nach waren die Waffen dieser Jäger um einiges stärker als die der anderen, oder die Piloten hatten einfach mehr Glück.

Colonel Becker hatte es währenddessen geschafft in sein Ziel einzudringen und zu sichern.  
„Wenigstens waren die Information der Analysten korrekt.“ murmelte er zu sich selber.  
„Bringt mal jemand C4 an und dann nichts wie raus hier.

Eine Gruppe von zehn Soldaten hatte sich nach dem ihr Panzer zerstört wurde etwas vom Kampfgebiet entfernt um die Wraith von der Flanke anzugreifen und so schlichen sie durch einige Büsche.  
„Herr Feldwebel sehen sie da vorne; sind das nicht Menschen?“ fragte eine Hauptgefreiter und zeigte auf eine Gruppe von vier Wraith die von zwanzig Menschen in Uniformen der Genii eskortiert wurden.  
Es hatte den Anschein, als ob die Wraith Gefangene der Genii waren.  
„Folgen wir ihnen, aber unauffällig.“

Es hatte den Anschein, das die Genii nicht wussten was hier los war.  
Dieser Eindruck wurde noch verstärkt, als sich umdrehten und sich wunderten, das einen Wraith Jäger vom Himmel geholt hatte.  
„Colonel Becker, hier ist Team Zulu Mike 22. Wir haben eine Gruppe von Genii ausgemacht, die vier Wraith gefangengenommen haben. Erbitte weitere Befehle.“   
„Verfolgen und Beobachten. Wenn nötig beschützen.“  
„Verstanden.“  
Die Genii bewegten sich genau auf auf den Ort der ganzen Kampfhandlungen zu, hörten aber anscheinend nichts von den Kampfgeräuschen um sie herum.

Orbit

Im All sah es etwas besser für die Menschen aus.   
Die Wraith hatten sich vorerst aus der Feuerreichweite der Menschen zurückgezogen, denn sie hatten einiges an Schaden abbekommen.  
Der Normandy war es gelungen noch zwei Kreuzer und einen der Zerstörer zu vernichten und weitere zu beschädigen.  
Das war erst möglich geworden, als die Nebulon aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen war und sich zusammen mit den Jägern um die Darts gekümmert hatte.  
Colonel Lane hatte befohlen das sich alle Jäger zur Normandy zurück ziehen sollten um neu auf zu munitionieren dann auf dem Planeten helfen sollten.  
An Bord der Normandy herrschte aber trotz dem weiterhin Chaos.  
Mit ihrer gabelten Feuerkraft war es den Wraith gelungen die Schilde der Normandy komplett zu senken und die Hülle direkt anzugreifen.  
Doch hatten die Wraith nicht damit gerechnet das die Hülle der Normandy zwei Meter dick war und aus einem Fortschrittlichen Naquadah-Trinium Gemisch bestand.

„Colonel wir erhalten Berichte von kleineren Hüllenbrüchen im Achter Bereich und am Backbord Hangar.“ meldete Bauer.  
„Colonel Lane hier Doc Gerach. Sagen sie den Pelikans sie sollen die Verletzen vom Planeten zu mir bringen. Ich habe die Berichte gesehen.“  
„In Ordnung Doktor.“  
Colonel Lane ging auf der Brücke auf und ab und wartete nur auf das was als nächstes passieren würde, auch wenn er nicht wusste was es war.  
„Colonel wir empfangen eine verschlüsselte Datenübertragung von der Wraithstation und einen Countdown von dreißig Minuten.“ rief WO Castle aufgeregt.  
„Rufen sie sofort die Bodentruppen zurück. Big Boy ist im Anmarsch.“

Planetenoberfläche

Colonel Becker erhielt die Nachricht als erster und war sehr erfreut, das sie endlich von diesem Planten konnten.  
Die Soldaten hatten es geschafft die letzten Darts mit der Hilfe der SuperTomcats vom Himmel zu holen und waren nun auf dem Rückzug zur Landezone.  
„Hier Colonel Becker: An alle sofortiger Rückzug zur LZ. Evak in 20.“ verbreitete er die Nachricht über Funk.

Auch Zulu Mike 22 hörte die Meldung und Freute sich, doch auch die Genii und die Wraith vor ihnen hatten da gehört.  
Die vier Wraith drehten sich zu ihnen um und fauchten etwas in ihrer Sprache, als auch schon die Genii das Feuer auf die Menschen eröffneten.  
„Scheiße. Feuer erwidern!“ befahl der Teamführer.  
„Colonel Becker, wir brauchen Verstärkung die Genii und die vier Wraith eskortieren feuern auf uns!“ brüllte der Teamführer von  Zulu Mike 22 in sein Funkgerät.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er eine Antwort erhielt.  
„Skorpion 12 und 13 sind auf dem Weg.“

Wraithraumstation, T – 15 Minuten bis zur Explosion

Oberleutnant Schulz war nach harten Kämpfen mit seinem Team wieder an den Pelikans angekommen.  
Die zurück gelassenen Soldaten hatten gute Arbeit geleistet und hatten die beiden Transporter gegen mehrere Angriffe von Drohnen gehalten.  
„Frau Oberstleutnant wir sind an den Pelikans und warten auf sie.“ funkte Schulz Laura an.  
„Machen sie sich Abflug bereit. Wir kommen heiß rein.“  
Das war nicht übertrieben, als Laura zusammen mit Cindy und Manuel als letztes in den Schacht gerannt kamen.  
Hinter ihnen waren mehr Wraith als man zählen konnte.  
„Weg hier!“ rief Cindy, als sie in den Pelikan sprang und die Hand von Schulz ergriff der ihr in den Pelikan half.  
„Wo ist der General ?“ fragte er sie, doch sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Fünfzehn Minuten zuvor Datenkern

Feldwebel Manuel Pole feuerte die letzte Patrone aus seinem Magazin ab und warf sich durch die Tür.  
„Herr General, sie sind direkt hinter mir.“ sagte er vom Boden aus und lud seine Gewehr nach.  
„Verstanden. Philips wie lange brauchen sie noch bis die Verbindung mit dem Datenkern steht?“ kam es von Alex, der zusammen mit zwei anderen Soldaten die Tür hielt durch die eben Manuel kam.  
„Moment noch … Moment noch … Verbindung steht!“ meldete überschwänglich, stockte aber sofort.  
Die Tür wurde in diesem Moment von mehr als zwanzig Wraith überrannt und begruben die Soldaten inklusive dem General unter sich.  
„General Dudmars, wir sind hier fertig!“ hörte man Schulz über Funk.  
Oberstleutnant Laura Spinofa höre dies ebenfalls, konnte aber nicht ihren Blick davon lasen, wie die Wraith die drei Männer aus dem Raum zogen.  
Umstehende Soldaten versuchten noch ihre Kameraden zu retten, doch schafften es nicht mehr.  
„Ziehen sie sich zurück.“ hörten alle die Stimme des Generals schwach.  
Jeder wusste, das das nicht nur für Schulz galt.  
„Sir, was ist bei ihnen los?“ fragte Schulz nach, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.  
„Oberleutnant Schulz ziehen sie sich zurück, das ist ein Befehl.“ befahl Oberstleutnant Spinofa.

Jetzt, T – 5

Die beiden Pelikans kamen mit den den letzten Transporter vom Planeten an.  
Laura steig aus und ging sofort auf Becker zu.  
„Colonel, sind das alle?“ fragte sie ihn.  
„Nein. Wir haben noch fünfzehn Mann am Boden. Ich habe ihnen befohlen nach Atlantis auszuweichen.“  
„Verstanden.“ war ihre knappe Antwort.  
Becker sah ihr hinter her und fragte sich innerlich was mit ihr auf der Raumstation passiert war.  
„Fragen sie lieber nicht Colonel.“ erklang die Stimme von Manuel neben ihm, als ob er Gedanken lesen konnte.  
Der Colonel schüttelte dann nur den Kopf und ging zum Nächsten Intercom.  
„Sir, alle an Bord, wir können weg.“ meldete er der Brücke.  
Die Nebulon und die Normandy aktivierten ihre Hyperantriebe und sprangen aus dem System.

Atlantis, T – 2 Minuten

Das Tor war Aktiviert und der Schild gesenkt, als auch schon die ersten Menschen durch das Tor kamen.  
„Räumt den Torraum!“ reif der Anführer der Gruppe.  
Alle anwesenden taten wie er ihnen befohlen hatte, was aber sofort Colonel Carter und Sheppard auf den Plan rief.  
Die beiden sahen vom Kontrollraum hinunter, las etwas großes das Tor durch querte.  
Der Torraum von von jetzt auf gleich von einem lauten Motorengeräusch und einem Quietschen erfüllt, als der Leopard 2 auf dessen Turm Skorpion 12 stand, zum stehen kam.  
„Schild aktiveren!“ rief jemand.  
Chuck war so Geistes gegenwärtig auf den Befehl zu reagieren.

Raumstation T – 1

Die Wraithkönigin sah auf den Mann unter ihr an dem sie sich nährte, es war General Dudmars.  
In seinen letzten Atemzügen grinste er die Königin noch an.  
„Hasta la vista, baby!“ flüsterte er ihr zu, als alles um sie herum explodierte.


End file.
